


just business

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: Business talk [1]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. Chapter 1

Ein Geschenk für eine Freundin, als Ablenkung vom kommenden 'Sklavendram', das mir einfach nicht gelingen will ...

\---  
Der unangenehm stechende Geruch nach Duftkerzen hing in der stickigen Luft, als Anders die Badezimmertür öffnete und leise auf den Gang trat. Selbstsicher lenkte er seine Schritte durch den nur schwach beleuchteten Gang, an dessen Wänden exquisite Kunstwerke, die eigentlich in ein Museum gehörten und ihren Platz hier Diebstahl, Hehlern und auch viel Geld zu verdanken hatten, hingen, zurück in das große Schlafzimmer.  
Angewidert krauste er die Nase, als er den alten, glatzköpfigen Mann nun laut schnarchend auf dem Bett fand. Der Alte schien bewusstlos, die kleinen Schweinchenaugen, die in seinem feisten Gesicht zwischen den speckigen Wangen beinahe verloren wirkten, waren geschlossen. Aber er hatte sich, wohl in Erwartung des Liebesspiels, noch versucht zu entkleiden, sodass seine Hose nun halb abgestreift schien und fesselnd um seine Knöchel hing.  
Anders war aber dennoch merklich erleichtert, dass sein Plan doch noch funktioniert hatte. Sein Ziel war ein alter Mann gewesen, Ende 50, stark übergewichtig und mit beginnender Glatze, die nur noch ein paar einsame Haarbüschel hinter den Ohren zurückgelassen hatte. Überraschenderweise hatte der Alte aber doch weit aus mehr Alkohol vertragen, als Anders gedacht hatte, sodass die Ausführung seines Plans sich um einige qualvoll lange Stunden verschoben hatten.  
Anders seufzte, erleichtert darüber, dass sein Timing doch noch gestimmt hatte und der Alte inzwischen das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, bevor er vom „Sich Frischmachen“ aus dem Badezimmer zurückgekehrt war. In Wirklichkeit hatte Anders sich aber nur auf den schmalen Badewannenrand gesetzt und, während er versucht hatte jeden Blick in den großen, bodentiefen Wandspiegel zu vermeiden, dünne, schwarze Handschuhe übergestreift. Er durfte keine Spuren hinterlassen, selbst im normalen Leben versuchte er so unauffällig wie möglich zu sein. Aber, auch sein Abbild im Spiegel war eine Spur. Denn, wenn er sein Spiegelbild nicht sah, dann konnte Anders sich noch immer einreden, dass es gar nicht so schlimm war … dass nicht er es war, der im Badezimmer eines wild fremden Mannes, der nur seinen Spaß mit ihm haben wollte, saß und zudem noch Angst hatte die Tür zu öffnen.  
Der Mann war der Chef einer großen, amerikanischen Firma, deren Name Anders sich nicht gemerkt hatte. Der Name war, wie auch der Name seines bewusstlosen Opfers, auch egal und nur so schien sein ganzes Tun so unwirklich, das er es irgendwie noch ertragen konnte. Solange er nur so wenig wie möglich über seine Aufträge wusste und sie nicht als wirkliche Menschen sehen musste … konnte, war es keine Realität und Anders konnte mit seiner Flucht vor seiner Wahrheit bisher gut leben.  
Er ließ seinen Blick ein letztes Mal über den stillen Körper des Alten wandern und vergewisserte sich sorgfältig, dass er wirklich außer Gefecht war, bevor er lautlos auf den dunklen Gang des riesigen Penthouse zurückwich. Nur wenige Schritte brachten ihn in den, noch immer hell erleuchteten Wohnraum, dessen rein weiße Wände das grelle Licht nur noch zu verstärken schienen. Anders blinzelte, ignorierte die dunklen, schweren Bücherregale mit nie gelesenen, lange schon als verschollen geltenden Erstausgaben, ebenso wie die Gemälde in breiten, altmodischen Goldrahmen und trat zu der zarten Skulptur einer Tänzerin. Sie stand auf einem der Bücherregale und war aus weißem Marmor gefertigt und außerdem so perfekt ausbalanciert, dass sie auch ohne Sockel sicher stehen konnte. Anders betrachtete die Plastik nachdenklich einen Augenblick lang, bevor sich seine langen Finger um das unbezahlbare Stück schlossen und es behutsam vom Sockel nahm.  
Mit einem lauten Klirren zerbarst die Tänzerin auf dem dunklen Steinboden und inmitten der Scherben, so wie von seinem Opfer vor Stunden in betrunkener Fröhlichkeit verkündet, fand Anders das Objekt seiner Begierde, einen winzigen Chip, den einzig existierenden Prototyp, soweit Anders verstanden hatte.  
Nun, endlich fast am Ende seines Auftrags angekommen, ließ Anders den Chip seine Tasche gleiten und trat an ein Bild, das eigentlich in einem Museum in Rotterdam hängen sollte. Anders' behandschuhte Finger strichen über den reichverzierten Rahmen,ertasteten die kaum fühlbaren Scharniere und zogen das Bild schließlich von der Wand, um dahinter einen Tresor zu enthüllen. Sorgfältig stellte er das kostbare Gemälde auf den Boden, bevor er den Code, den er seinem, durch Alkohol gefügigem Opfer entlockt hatte, in das kleine Tastaturfeld eintippte.  
Mit einem leisen Klicken öffnete sich die schwere Tür und Anders zog ein einfaches, dünnes Notizbuch hervor. Es war ein herrlicher Anachronismus, die minimalistische Einrichtung, die teuren Sicherungssysteme und dann hatte er alles in ein einfaches, schwarzes Heft geschrieben. Schaltpläne zogen sich über Seiten, ebenso wie komplizierte Reihen von Codes, die Anders so gar nichts sagten, als er rasch einmal durch das dünne Heft blätterte, bevor es ebenfalls in seine Tasche gesteckt wurde.  
Er hatte seinen Auftrag erfüllt, wieder einmal.  
Er hatte das Leben und die Zukunft des Mannes zerstört und obwohl es ihm egal sein sollte, so meinte er einen leichten Stich des Bedauerns zu fühlen. Das Unternehmen war ruiniert und das nur, damit andere ihren Reichtum, ihre Macht und ihren Einfluss ausweiten konnten  
Die Opfer wussten, wer Schuld an ihrem Leid hatte. Sie erinnerten sich, an den großgewachsenen, blonden Mann mit den blauen Augen und dem Lächeln. Den Mann, den sie in einer Bar kennen gelernt hatten und der ihnen niemals seinen Namen oder irgendetwas anderes Persönliches genannt hatte. Es hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch niemals interessiert, damals war es nur um Sex gegangen. Billigen, schmutzigen Sex zwischen seidenen Laken oder gegen die mit Tapete verkleidete Wand eines privaten Fahrstuhls. Sex, nichts weiter …  
Die Tür fiel leise hinter ihm ins Schloss.  
Zwei Stunden, ein neuer Rekord.  
Anders' leerer Magen drehte sich bei dem Gedanken förmlich um.

Nur wenige Fenster des großen Bürogebäudes, das sich stolz über den nächtlichen Olsofjord erhob, waren zu dieser Uhrzeit erleuchtet, als Anders' Taxi davor hielt. Blindlings drückte er dem Fahrer einige Scheine in die Hand, bevor er beinahe widerwillig ausstieg und in die großzügige, mit weißen Marmorfliesen, auf dem jeder seiner Schritte zu dieser Nachtzeit beinahe überlaut nachzuhallen schien, trat. Ein uniformierter Sicherheitsbeamter saß hinter einem hellen Marmortresen und sah, den Blick erst fest auf zahlreiche Bildschirme gerichtet, erst auf, als Anders zielsicher auf die vier großen, gähnenden Schlünde der Fahrstühle zutrat, „Miss Haugvad erwartet Sie.“  
Anders nickte nur knapp, legte eine Hand auf ein verstecktes Codefeld, das daraufhin ein leises Piepen von sich gab. Der Schlund des privaten Fahrstuhls öffnete sich und Anders trat, wohl wissend dass die enge Kabine von Kameras überwacht wurde, seine Miene beherrschend hinein.  
Egal wie oft Anders schon in dieser engen, mit dunklem Holz ausgekleideten, eleganten Kabine gefahren war, noch immer hasste er es. Warum genau, konnte der junge Mann nicht sagen. Es war keine Platzangst oder so etwas, es war eher … ein ungutes Gefühl. Die aufwühlende Erwartung … gleich vor den großen, dunklen Flügeltüren, die zum Büro seiner Mutter führten, stehen und ihr vielleicht Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen. Er hoffte so sehr, dass sie nicht anwesend wäre …  
Das Klingeln eines Glöckchens hallte in der Kabine wieder und Anders zuckte, obwohl er genau dieses Geräusch erwartet hatte, doch wieder zusammen. Der junge Mann atmete tief durch und fuhr sich mit einer nervösen Geste durch die, vom langen Flug aus den Staaten zerzausten Haare.  
Wieder öffnete sich die Türen vollkommen lautlos, dieses Mal aber in ein kleines, funktionelles Büro, dem Vorraum zur Hölle, dem Büro seiner Mutter. Die schweren, schwarzen Türen mit ihren goldenen Griffen, die hinter dem Schreibtisch des Sekretärs aufragten, schienen den ganzen Raum förmlich zu dominieren und ihn dadurch noch viel kleiner wirken zu lassen. Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß ein dunkel gekleideter Mann mit so kurz geschorenen Haaren, dass die Haarfarbe nur noch zu erahnen war. Die dunklen Augen glitten kurz über Anders' erschöpft wirkende Gestalt, bevor er schnaubte, „Du bist früh, Haugvad. Sie hat dich erst in einigen Tagen zurückerwartet.“  
„Hab mich beeilt, Sjoen.“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern, woraufhin der Sekretär schmunzelte und fordernd die Hand ausstreckte. „Ist sie ...“, Anders trat nun an den Schreibtisch heran, nickte aber gleichzeitig in Richtung der schweren, dunklen Türen, „ … da?“ „Sie ist im Theater. Zusammen mit Tom, Lars und Alexander.“, lautete die knappe Auskunft und Anders brummte nur und versuchte sich seine Erleichterung nicht anmerken zu lassen, bevor er dann die Tasche mit dem Notizbuch und dem unscheinbaren Chip achtlos auf die leere, polierte Tischplatte fallen ließ. „Das wird ihr gefallen ...“, Sjoen hielt den winzigen Chip zwischen zwei Fingern und drehte ihn neugierig hin und her, „Ich werde ihn gleich an Lars' Abteilung weiterleiten ...“ Anders nickte knapp und wand sich zum Gehen. Alles, was er nun noch wollte war eine schnelle Dusche und dann ins Bett … Vielleicht würde er bei Lars anklopfen oder einfach nur in dessen Bett kriechen und eingelullt von der Wärme und dem Geruch nach seinem Zwilling schlafen …  
Alles vergessen.  
Einfach nur schlafen.

\---

Gelangweilt ließ Clas die Eiswürfel ins einem halb leeren Glas klirren und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie er überhaupt in diese Bar gelangt war. Eigentlich hatte er noch nicht so viel getrunken, dass er Erinnerungslücken haben könnte, aber dennoch konnte er sich einfach nicht daran erinnern. Seine letztes Erinnerung war, dass er sich vor seinem persönlichen Assistenten/selbsternannten Babysitter hatte verstecken wollen.  
Diese Bar, abseits von seinen üblichen frequentierten Etablissements würde hoffentlich als Versteck taugen. Es war dennoch eine typische, Osloer Bar. Ältere Leute, unübersehbar wohlhabend, sodass sie sich die lächerlich hohen Preise für alkoholische Getränke in diesem nordischen Land ohne Probleme leisten konnten, saßen an einer polierten Bar und nippten an überteuerten Drinks. Im Hintergrund spielte leise Musik und selbst der Barkeeper trug ein makellos weißes Hemd und eine sorgfältig gebundene, schwarze Krawatte. Nein, an solch einem Ort betrank man sich nicht einfach sinnlos und so würde Daniel dort niemals nach ihm suchen.  
Clas grinste zufrieden über seine eigene Klugheit, leerte sein Glas in einem letzten Zug und schob es dann auffordernd in Richtung des Barkeepers. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die altmodische Pendeluhr über der Bar, die bereits zwei Uhr anzeigte. Erstaunt stellte der Konzernchef fest, dass er seit beinahe drei Stunden in dieser Bar saß und sich trotzdem nicht wirklich betrunken fühlte.  
Das leise Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür, ließ ihn, das frische Glas noch immer in der Hand haltend, sich umdrehen. Das Glas verharrte vergessen auf halbem Weg zu seinem Mund, als er nun den Neuankömmling anstarrte. Er war groß und schlank, gekleidet in ein weißes T-Shirt und eine abgewetzte Pilotenjacke, deren Kragen hochgeschlagen worden war und seine schlanken Beine wirkten in der engen, blauen Jeans nur noch länger. Die, von Sonne und Meer ausgeblichenen Haare waren zerzaust, was ihm, trotz seiner scharfen Züge und dunklen Augen, deren Farbe Clas im Halbdunkeln der Bar nicht erkennen konnte, ein beinahe noch jugendliches Aussehen verliehen.  
Der junge Mann blieb für einen Moment in der Tür stehen, bevor er dann eintrat. Sein Gang war stolpernd und unsicher und bereits nach wenigen Schritten musste er sich an einem der Balken festhalten, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Erst jetzt begriff Clas, dass der junge Mann bereits vollkommen betrunken war.


	2. Chapter 2

Je länger Clas den hochgewachsenen und sichtlich betrunkenen Fremden beobachtete, desto mehr wunderte er sich, dass der Türsteher ihn überhaupt in die exquisite Bar gelassen hatte. Sein Blick folgte ihm durch den Raum, bis er sich schließlich am anderen Ende der Bar gegen das polierte Holz lehnte und den Barkeeper heranwinkte. Clas war zu weit entfernt, als das er den genauen Wortlaut verstehen konnte, aber auch für ihn war es deutlich zu erkennen, dass der Barkeeper die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und den Kopf schüttelte.  
Etwas Dunkles huschte kurz über die ebenmäßigen Züge des jungen Mannes, verschwand dann aber wieder und machte einem Lächeln Platz, als er es nun ein weiteres Mal versuchte. Dieses Mal laut genug, dass auch Clas jedes Wort verstehen und das leichte Lallen in der angenehm dunklen, leicht rauen Stimme hören könnte. Und wie erwartet, verweigerte der Barkeeper ihm auch dieses Mal den gewünschten Drink.  
Clas tat der junge Mann beinahe leid, war er doch schon selber oft genug in solch einer Situation gewesen. Und, es weckte seine Neugier, was den jungen Mann wohl widerfahren sein mochte, dass er sich in solch einem Zustand befand. Clas bekam gar nicht wirklich mit, dass er sich überhaupt bewegt hatte, aber plötzlich stand der Geschäftsmann neben dem gutaussehenden Betrunkenen und erntete einen verwirrten, aber immer noch von einem dunklen Schatten umwölkten Blick. „Hei, Pit … Das ist doch richtig, oder?“, wand Clas sich an den Barkeeper, der belustigt eine Braue hob, „War es.“ „Gut, Pit. Ich schlage dir einen Deal vor. Ich spendiere Goldlöckchen hier einen Drink … Du bekommst ein großes Trinkgeld und rufst ihm dann ein Taxi, das ich bezahle. Wie klingt das?“ Der Barkeeper betrachtete Clas von Kopf bis Fuß, dann seufzte er aber ergeben und schob ein Glas vor den sichtlich betrunkenen Jüngeren, bevor er sich ab wand und die Gläser zu polieren begann.

„Eigentlich sagt man Danke, wenn man etwas ausgegeben bekommt.“, Clas prostete dem Unbekannten nun lächelnd zu, bevor er sich dann auf den lederbezogenen Barhocker neben ihm sinken ließ, „Oder man bezahlt in Naturalien.“ „Ich hab nicht um Hilfe gebeten. Und schon gar nicht um deine.“, knurrte der Dunkelblonde und die blauen Augen musterten ihn finster, während er aber gleichzeitig sein Glas beschützend umklammert hielt. „Ah, du bist also ein wütender Betrunkener?“, erkundigte Clas sich mit einem Schmunzeln, aber der Andere schien wenig amüsiert, sondern seine Stimme war ein knurrendes Grollen, „Ich bin nicht betrunken.“ Mit einem Zug hatte er das Glas geleert, aber seine Finger lagen noch immer so fest darum, dass Clas vermutete, dass er es am liebsten gegen die Wand geworfen hätte, um seinen Frust und seinen Ärger irgendwie abzubauen. Und doch war Clas nach wie vor gefesselt von dem blonden Fremden. „Clas Brede Bråthen.“, stellte er sich vor und streckte gleichzeitig die Hand aus.  
Der Blonde betrachtete Clas kurz abfällig aus den Augenwinkeln und schien nicht besonders beeindruckt zu sein. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte dann genervt, „Weiß ich.“ „Du hast es vielleicht nicht ganz verstanden.“, Clas zog seine Hand zurück, aber das amüsierte Lächeln verschwand dennoch nicht, „Wenn sich jemand vorstellt, dann antwortet man mit seinem Namen. Also, noch einmal. Ich bin Clas.“ Der Geschäftsmann war nicht überrascht, dass sein Gegenüber ihn erkannt hatte, Clas war einer der mächtigsten Männer von Norwegen, sein Konzern war weltumspannend und seine Macht … Nun, nur wenige Personen in Oslo verfügten über mehr Möglichkeiten als er und nur wenige davon zelebrierten einen solch extravaganten Lebensstil wie er.  
Nun drehte sich der Blonde wirklich zu ihm. „Warum sollte ich das tun? Nenn mir einen Grund.“, kam gleich darauf die neugierige Frage und Clas hatte das Gefühl, dass der betrunkene, blaue Blick plötzlich viel nüchterner geworden zu sein schien. „Weil ich es wissen will.“, die leichtfertige Antwort des älteren Geschäftsmanns brachte endlich eine Reaktion des Blonden hervor. Er lächelte, sah dann aber wieder in sein leider leeres Glas, während er die letzten Tropfen des Alkohols von seinen Lippen leckte, „Und ich kann ja nicht zulassen, dass Clas Brede Bråthen nicht seinen Willen bekommt, oder?“ „Also ...“, Clas lehnte sich erwartungsvoll zu ihm, „Sagst du mir, wie du heißt?“ Das Kopfschütteln wirkte etwas ungelenk und der Blonde wäre, wenn Clas nicht reflexartig zugegriffen hätte, vom Barhocker gerutscht, „Also?“  
„Nö.“, es funkelte unheilvoll in den tief blauen Augen, aber auch Clas gab nicht so einfach nach, „Komm schon, Schönheit … Du willst mir deinen Namen nicht sagen, obwohl ich dir einen Drink spendiert habe?“ „Genau.“, dieses Mal konnte Clas nicht zugreifen, als der Fremde aufstand, aber er versuchte sich, als seine Beine nachzugeben drohten, am Rand der Theke festzuhalten, „Und nun lass mich endlich zufrieden!“ Es gelang ihm aber nicht die Theke zu greifen, sodass er ein zweites Mal beinahe gestürzt wäre, wenn Clas nicht wieder zugegriffen und seinen Arm stützend um die schmale Taille gelegt hätte  
„Bestimmt … Du kommst ja auch so gut klar.“, kommentierte Clas den Zustand des Jüngeren und war überrascht, wie leicht der Blonde war und wie gut er roch. „Lass mich!“, knurrte der Betrunkene und versuchte den älteren Geschäftsmann ruppig von sich zu stoßen. Es war, für den Alkoholpegel des Jüngeren ein erstaunlich kräftiger Stoß und Clas stolperte tatsächlich einige Schritte zurück, bevor er sich fing. Verwirrt musterte er den Namenlosen und den seltsamen Mix von Emotionen, die über seine angenehmen Züge zu geistern schienen.  
Ärger.  
Misstrauen.  
Aber auch Angst.  
Clas löste den sanften Griff sofort, hielt sich aber sicherheitshalber weiterhin in seiner Nähe. „Ich tu dir nicht weh, Schönheit.“, versicherte der Geschäftsmann ihm noch einmal, bedeutete dem Jüngeren aber sich wieder auf den Barhocker zu setzen, während er einige bunte Geldscheine aus der Tasche zog und sie auf den Tresen legte, „Aber, wir sollten hier raus … Du hast ja den Deal gehört, du bekommst deinen Drink und dann setzt du dich in ein Taxi und fährst nach Hause ...“  
„Du siehst gut aus.“, Clas schwieg bei der unverblümte Aussage überrascht und räusperte sich, bevor sein Tonfall flirtend wurde, „Danke … Du aber ...“ „Das war kein Kompliment.“, unterbrach der Blonde ihn giftig, drohte aber gleich darauf wieder das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. „Also, kein Kompliment ...“, Clas stützte den Jüngeren nun und ignorierte den wütenden Gesichtsausdruck und das Funkeln in den blauen Augen, als er ihn nun in Richtung Tür zu dirigieren versuchte, „Du stehst also nicht auf gutaussehende Männer?“ Der Blonde öffnete den Mund, zuckte dann aber nur mit den Schultern und entwand sich nun mit erstaunlichem Geschick aus Clas' Griff, „Lass mich endlich los … Kann alleine gehen ...“  
Clas hob abwehrend die Hände, seufzte dann aber, als der Blonde nun tatsächlich das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf Händen und Knien auf dem Bürgersteig landete. Er knurrte zwar frustriert, machte aber dennoch keine Anstalten aufstehen zu wollen. „Na komm.“, Clas seufzte und bot dem Jüngeren die Hand an, „Steh auf und dann schaffen wir dich nach Hause ...“  
„Warum ...“, der Blonde sah auf, die blauen Augen misstrauisch verengt, „Warum hilfst du mir? Was willst du?“ „Nichts.“, Clas zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich war nur auch schon oft in einer ähnlichen Lage … Ich weiß, wann jemand Hilfe braucht.“ Er erntete dieses Mal ein Schmunzeln und der großgewachsene Mann richtete sich auf, bis er schließlich auf dem noch sonnen warmen Pflaster saß, „Eine Lüge … und falsche Annahmen … Du weißt nichts über mich.“ „Das war keine Lüge.“, Clas legte den Kopf schief und kniete sich vor den Jüngeren, „Manchmal kann ich wirklich sozial sein … Weißt du, ich kann mich zwar nicht mehr an jedes Mal erinnern … Aber, ich war oft genug derjenige, der nur noch aus der Bar krabbeln konnte … Und, ich hatte niemanden, der mir helfen konnte … oder wollte.“  
Im blauen, nun beinahe nüchternen Blick schimmerten so viele Emotionen, dass Clas sie gar nicht alle benennen, aber auch nicht wegsehen konnte. Er war beinahe erleichtert, als der Namenlose den Blick endlich abbrach und sich mit einem unsicheren Lächeln, an einer Hausmauer abstützend, erhob. Clas folgte ihm, ließ ihn auch weiterhin nicht aus den Augen, voller Sorge um den Unbekannten. Aber, er würde im Moment wohl keine Antwort auf irgendeine Frage bekommen, noch nicht einmal auf so etwas harmloses, wie den Namen.  
„Also, wo wohnst du?“, lenkte Clas das Gespräch schließlich in andere Bahnen, aber dennoch verfinsterte sich sein Blick wieder und er stieß knurrend hervor, „Warum zum Teufel sollte ich dir das sagen?“ Clas steckte seine Hände in seine Jackentasche und zuckte, mit gespielter Gleichgültigkeit mit den Schultern, „Weil, mein liebes, unbekanntes Biest … Ich dich nach Hause bringen will.“ „Kann ich alleine.“, lautete die verstimmte Antwort und als der Blonde nun einen Schritt machen wollte, um seine Worte zu unterstützen, schwankte er wieder und stolperte hart gegen eine raue Mauer.  
Clas gab ein mitleidiges Geräusch von sich, blieb aber dennoch stur stehen, „Also, du hast die Wahl, Biest. Entweder sagst du mir wo du wohnst oder … oder du kannst hier auf der Straße schlafen, am besten noch in deinem eigenen Erbrochenen … du bist nämlich ziemlich blass geworden … Vielleicht hält dich ja auch jemand für einen Stricher und ...“  
„ICH BIN KEIN STRICHER!“, Farbe war in die eben noch blassen Wangen zurückgekehrt und Clas biss sich auf die Zunge, „Ok … Aber, dann sag mir doch einfach wo du wohnst. Ich werde deine Adresse bestimmt nicht weitergeben oder dir Spammails auf die Fußmatte legen ...“  
Für einige Minuten war der Blonde still und Clas versuchte so vertrauenswürdig wie nur möglich zu wirken, während er scheinbar gelassen wartete. Schließlich seufzte der Blonde und gab ihm die Adresse, woraufhin Clas anerkennend pfiff. Tjuvholmen, war das teuerste Stadtviertel von Oslo und der junge Mann hatte auf Clas nicht so wohlhabend gewirkt, „Gar nicht weit von hier … Soll ich dich bringen oder möchtest du deine Bekanntschaft mit dem Bürgersteig noch weiter vertiefen?“ Er blinzelte müde und schien nun vollkommen unfähig auf die amüsierten Seitenhiebe des Älteren einzugehen, „Halt aber einfach die Klappe ...“  
„Das kann ich dir nicht versprochen.“, murmelte Clas, als er nun wieder neben den Blonden trat und ihn ein weiteres Mal stützte. Dieses Mal lehnte der Größere sich tatsächlich an Clas, fast als wäre er nun endgültig am Ende seiner Kraft angelangt und als würde es seine ganze Konzentration brauchen, um einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Beide Männer hüllten sich weitestgehend in Schweigen, aber ab und an konnte Clas einfach nicht schweigen und versuchte mit seinen Bemerkungen den Jüngeren am Einschlafen zu hindern.  
Letztendlich standen sie vor einer gläsernen Tür zu einem hohen Appartementturm, der in den, sich langsam aufhellenden Morgenhimmel stach. „Hübsches Häuschen.“, murmelte Clas und stützte den müden Jüngeren, als dieser in seinen Taschen nach einer Schlüsselkarte zu suchen begann. Plötzlich stoppten die Bewegungen und Clas fühlte den blauen Blick schwer auf sich ruhen, „Du kommst nicht mit rauf.“ „Ich gehe nur mit Leuten, dir mir ihren Namen sagen ins Bett.“, grinste Clas und ließ den überrascht wirkenden Jüngeren nun los, „Apropos Bett … Du solltest wirklich gehen … Du schläfst sonst im Stehen ein.“  
„Anders.“  
Clas hielt überrascht inne und musterte den Blonden, „Bitte?“ „Anders. So heiße ich.“, Anders biss mit geradezu liebenswert wirkender Unsicherheit an seiner Lippe herum und seine ehemals blassen Wangen hatten sich leicht gerötet, „Du wolltest doch wissen ...“ „Anders.“, Clas nickte, lächelte dann aber warm und drückte, bevor er sich dann zum Gehen wandte, noch einmal die Schulter des Jüngeren, „Ich nehme das mal als Danke für den Drink ...“

Die Enge in dem Fahrstuhl und das Klingeln der kleinen Glöckchen, welche die Ankunft verkündeten, verschärften Anders' Kopfschmerzen noch weiter. Er schloss die Augen und rieb sich die Schläfen, in einem vergeblichen Versuch seine hämmernden Kopfschmerzen und die Übelkeit, die seinen Hals hinaufzusteigen schien,zu lindern. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr, wie viel er in der letzten Nacht getrunken gehabt hatte. Das Letzte, was er noch genau wusste, war dass er das Gebäude verlassen hatte und nach Hause zurückgekehrt war. Nein, nicht nach Hause, er war zu Lars' Appartement, das sich im gleichen Haus, aber einige Stockwerke unter seinem befand, gegangen …  
Er hatte nur schlafen wollen, aber Lars hatte ihn … vollkommen übernächtigt und fertig, einfach nur mit einem Seufzen angesehen. Ihn dann auf die Couch gezogen und ihm durch die Haare gestrichen, bevor er ihm dann, wie schon so oft, seinen Lebenswandel vorgeworfen hatte.  
„Du könntest so viel mehr sein ...“  
„Wieder ein neuer Typ?“  
„Warum bist du denn schon wieder hier? Hat er dir deine Kreditkarte geklaut? Oder war er nicht gut genug im Bett, um deinen Ansprüchen zu genügen?“  
„Du hast vier Doktortitel … und alles was du machst ist in der Gegend rumvögeln ...“  
Anders hatte nur gelacht, schon vor langer Zeit hatte er beschlossen seinem Zwilling nichts von seiner Aufgabe im elterlichen Konzern zu berichten. Für Lars und auch jeden anderen war Anders ein Playboy. Jemand, der ohne sich um irgendetwas zu kümmern, nur vom Geld seiner Eltern lebte.  
Diese Vorhaltungen schmerzten, ebenso die Blicke … Aber, Anders hielt auch an diesem Abend, obwohl die erlösenden Worte, die Wahrheit auf seiner Zunge lagen, weiterhin standhaft an seiner Entscheidung fest. Bevor er doch noch etwas Falsches sagen konnte, hatte er sich verabschiedet und war förmlich aus der Inquisition seines Zwillings in eine Bar geflohen.  
Und ab da verblassten seine Erinnerungen zusehends.  
Er wusste nur noch, dass er einem Fremden seinen Namen genannt hatte.

Sjoen sah bei seinem Eintreten nicht einmal auf, sondern tippte weiterhin auf seiner Tastatur herum, „Du stinkst wie eine Brauerei.“ Anders wusste, dass das nicht wahr sein konnte, er war heute Morgen bereits Laufen und Schwimmen gewesen und hatte, im Versuch den morgendlichen Besuch bei seiner Mutter so lang wie möglich herauszuzögern, lang und ausgiebig geduscht. „Schlechtes Gewissen gehabt?“, endlich sah Sjoen auf und lächelte kalt, während Anders nur gelangweilt schnaubte, „Sollte ich denn eins haben? Immerhin tue ich alles nur für meine Familie. Apropos … Ist sie da?“  
„Für die Familie, ja.“, der Sekretär nickte knapp reichte Anders dann aber einen dünnen, roten Hefter, „Ist sie. Aber, sie hat eine wichtige Besprechung. Aber, ich soll dir das hier geben ...“  
Nachdenklich blätterte Anders durch die Seiten, lauschte nur mit halbem Ohr den Erklärungen des Sekretärs, „Um Bråthen AS ist es in letzter Zeit verdächtig ruhig gewesen … Deine Mutter glaubt, dass er seine Finger an irgendetwas Neuem hat … Irgendeine neue Entwicklung, die sie in ihren Händen halten möchte.“ Anders runzelte die Stirn, der Name kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor … Gut, natürlich kannte er die Namen der Konkurrenten seiner Familie, aber dieses Mal hatte er ein seltsames Gefühl, fast als würde der Name eine Saite zum Klingen bringen …  
Das Foto auf der ersten Seite schaffte endlich Klarheit.  
Der nervige Mann von gestern Nacht …  
Clas Brede Bråthen.  
„Sie will wissen woran er arbeitet. Und wenn möglich alle Informationen und einen Prototyp … Das ist wohl möglich, oder Anders?“, unterbrach Sjoen den Gedankengang des Blonden, aber sein Lächeln wurde gefährlicher, als Anders nicht reagierte, „Gibt es etwa ein Problem, Haugvad?“


	3. Chapter 3

Anders schluckte und nickte dann aber doch überzeugt, „Natürlich nicht.“  
„Gut.“, Sjoen trat noch einen Schritt näher an Anders heran und deutete auf ein nachlässig eingeschobenes Blatt in dem unscheinbaren Hefter, „Bråthen wird heute Abend einen Charity Event veranstalten. Das ist der ideale Zeitpunkt um Kontakt zu ihm aufzunehmen. Ich brauche dich nicht daran zu erinnern, dass deine Mutter Morgen einen ersten Bericht erwartet.“ Wieder nickte Anders knapp und überflog die Einladung kurz, „Gehe ich mit der Familieneinladung?“

„Anders.“, die großen Türen hatten sich lautlos geöffnet und Anders' Mutter war in den Vorraum getreten und breitete nun erwartungsvoll die Arme aus, „Wo sind deine Manieren, Lämmchen? Willst du deiner Mutter denn gar keinen 'Guten Morgen' wünschen?“ „Entschuldige, Mama.“, Anders trat folgsam an ihre Seite und hauchte ihr einen sittsamen, wohlerzogenen Kuss auf die Wange, „Guten Morgen.“  
„Schon besser.“, ihre braunen Augen funkelten, als sie nun über ihren jüngsten Sohn wanderten und sie krauste die Nase, „Du siehst furchtbar aus. Diese Frisur … und woher stammt dieses Shirt … Also, das geht gar nicht. Am besten schaust du dir zuerst einmal die Exfreunde von Bråthen an … Was er bevorzugt und was er nicht mag. Das Übliche, damit du ihm auch sicher auffällst. Du hast zwei Stunden, dann werde ich Julie einkaufen schicken.“  
„Jawohl.“, Anders nickte wieder folgsam, schloss dann die Akte und sah kurz verstohlen und sehnsüchtig in Richtung der Fahrstuhltüren, „Wenn du erlaubst, Mutter … Ich möchte keine weitere Zeit mehr verlieren.“ „Anders, eins noch. Du wirst heute Abend Lars begleiten. Ich erwartete Erfolge und achte darauf, dass dein Bruder nichts bemerkt.“, unterbrach ihn seine Mutter und nickte knapp, Anders' wortlose Entlassung aus dem einseitigen Gespräch.  
„ANDERS!“, die Stimme seine Mutter war scharf und der junge Mann blieb abrupt stehen, „Ja, Mutter?“ „Ich dulde kein Versagen, ist das klar?“, Yvonnes lange Finger umfassten das schmale Kinn und ihre Nägel verletzten die blasse Haut, „Ist das klar, Anders?“ „Natürlich, Mutter.“, brachte Anders hervor und schloss die Augen, als ihre Finger nun beinahe liebevoll über seine Wangen strichen, „Vergiss nicht, wer du bist. Du bist ein Haugvad und Haugvads versagen niemals.“ „Ja, Mutter.“, wiederholte Anders leise und wagte erst wieder zu atmen, als sie ihn, nun fröhlich summend losgelassen hatte, „Ich habe verstanden.“ „Sehr gut.“, erst an den schweren Doppeltüren zu ihrem Büro blieb sie noch einmal stehen, „Ich erwarte deinen Bericht.“

„Raus.“, auf einen Knopfdruck von Sjoen, öffneten sich die silbrigen Fahrstuhltüren und Anders verlor keine Sekunde. Den Hefter fest in der Hand haltend, trat er eilig in die kleine Kabine. Er wusste von der Überwachung und so bemühte er sich weiterhin ausdruckslos zu erscheinen und seine Fassung zu wahren, während die Kabine sich abwärts durch das hohe Gebäude bewegte.  
Erst draußen, auf den belebten Straßen Oslos, konnte er wieder richtig durchatmen. Die frische Herbstluft, die selbst hier inmitten der Stadt seltsam würzig zu riechen schien, hatte etwas Beruhigendes, sodass Anders es schließlich wagte sich in irgendeinem, herbstlich bunt gefärbten Park auf eine Bank zu setzen und den schmalen, roten Hefter zu öffnen. Die Worte verschwammen vor seinen Augen, sein Kopf dröhnte und er musste mehrmals schlucken, bis der bittere Geschmack der Galle in seinem Mund verschwand. Wieder und wieder blinzelte er und endlich klärte sich das Bild. Aber dennoch schloss er die Akte gleich wieder und fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare, als er versuchte sich zu an die letzte Nacht zu erinnern. Was wusste Clas schon von ihm? Anders erinnerte sich nur daran, dass er ihm seinen Namen … Vornamen gesagt hatte, aber er war sich nicht sicher und diese Unsicherheit machte ihm Gedanken …  
Schließlich öffnete er den Hefter ein weiteres Mal, zog aber sicherheitshalber das Porträtfoto von Clas hervor. Anders betrachtete die kantigen Züge einen kurzen Moment, versteckte es dann aber hinter allen Blättern und Notizen, damit niemand, der eventuell einen Blick in den Hefter werfen würde, es sehen würde können. Die Seiten berichteten über den Aufbau seines Unternehmens, den Aufsichtsrat, die Abteilungsleiter , alle sorgsam in einem Diagramm dargestellt. Dahinter fand Anders kurze Dossiers über die wichtigsten Angestellten und endlich eine Auflistung von vergangenen und aktuellen Projekten, die direkt Bråthen zu unterstehen schienen.  
Neugierig überflog Anders die alten, abgeschlossenen Projekte, bei denen es meistens um künstliche Intelligenzen zu gehen schien. Diese Projekte waren nicht weiter ausgeführt, ganz im Gegensatz zu den aktuellen Projekten, von denen Anders Notizen und auch Bilder fand.  
Aber, er fand keinen Hinweis auf das, was seine Aufgabe war. Es schien, dass es den Auftrag nur gab, weil seine Mutter annahm, dass Bråthen etwas Größeres planen könnte. Es war selten, dass Yvonne so auf ihre Gefühle vertraute, normalerweise war sie eine abgeklärte Geschäftsfrau, die handfeste Beweise brauchte, um zu handeln. Und das machte das Ganze noch komplizierter. Bråthen AS war ein direkter Konkurrent für Yvonnes mächtiges Imperium und so würde der Annäherungsversuch eines Haugvads doch wohl ziemlich viel Misstrauen erregen.  
Langsam blätterte Anders nun die letzte Seite auf, die Informationen über die abendliche Gala. Es war irgendeine Spendensammlung, bei der sich die reichen Geschäftsleute mildtätig gaben und versuchten sich gegenseitig in ihrer Wohltätigkeit zu übertreffen. Normalerweise pflegte Yvonne Lars, dessen schiefes Lächeln Herzen erwärmen und Geldbörsen öffnen konnte, zu solchen Veranstaltungen zu schicken, aber auch Anders, der die gleiche Erziehung wie sein Zwilling genossen hatte, würde sich in dieser Umgebung zu benehmen wissen.  
Blieb nur die Frage, wie Clas Brede Bråthen darauf reagieren würde, sein betrunkenes, blondes Biest ausgerechnet an solch einem Ort wiederzutreffen. Anders konnte ihn nicht einschätzen, er erinnerte sich zu wenig an die Geschehnisse der Nacht und er hatte nur ein wenige Zeit einen Plan auszuarbeiten.

Die 'Party' war bereits auf ihrem Höhepunkt. Die Wohltätigkeitsversteigerung war gerade beendet und während livrierte Diener die erworbenen Kunstgegenstände, Gemälde oder auch Möbelstücke aus dem Saal trugen, betrachtete Clas sie nachdenklich. Der Geschäftsmann wollte nicht hier sein, aber sein persönlicher Assistent Daniel André Tande hatte diese Veranstaltung in seinem Namen organisiert, sodass er schließlich doch daran hatte teilnehmen und Interesse hatte heucheln müssen.  
Die Menge der Gäste zerstreute sich nun zusehends immer mehr, nur um sich in neuen, kleinen, nach Reichtum sortierten Grüppchen wiederzufinden, während das eigens von Daniel engagierte und in einem Alkoven versteckte Streichorchester leise zu spielen begann und sich Kellner mit silbernen Tabletts voller perlender Champagnerflöten unaufdringlich lautlos durch die Menge schoben.  
Clas nahm sich eines der Gläser und nahm einen tiefen Schluck des prickelnden Getränks. Aber, es war einfach nicht genug, um noch Stunden dieser langweiligen Veranstaltung überleben zu können, sodass er nun mit einem Seufzen die Bar ansteuerte. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis er schließlich doch endlich den blank polierten Mahagonitresen erreichte. Auch, wenn Daniel die ganze Arbeit mit der Organisation gehabt hatte, so war doch Clas der Schirmherr dieses Abends und immer wieder traten Leute in seinen Weg. Einige wollten nur reden, andere hatten Vorschläge für Projekte oder Investitionen und wieder andere schienen an einer Nacht mit Clas interessiert zu sein. Es gelang ihm sich den meisten Unterhaltungen zu entziehen, ein einfacher Handschlag oder ein kurzes Lächeln schienen doch ausreichend zu sein, sodass er nicht viele Informationen preis geben musste …  
Normalerweise war Clas freigiebig mit Informationen, aber sein neuestes Projekt war nur mit Hilfe von gefährlicher und nahezu neu entwickelter Technologie zu bewältigen. Das Schweigen, das er sich selber auferlegt hatte, fiel ihm erstaunlich schwer und war ungewohnt, aber Clas bemühte sich um Geheimhaltung.

Als er endlich die Bar erreicht hatte, lehnte er sich mit einem Seufzen zum Barkeeper und forderte einen Bourbon, der bereits wenige Sekunden später schon in der Hand hielt. Die Eiswürfel klackten gegen das Kristallglas, als er einen ersten, vorsichtigen Schluck nahm.. Beinahe sofort gelang es Clas sich zu entspannen, als der Alkohol angenehm warm seine Kehle hinunterfloss und er betrachtete nachdenklich kleinen Gruppen der Gäste. Scheinbar wurde er alt, denn früher hätte er die Gelegenheit für einen bombastischen Auftritt genutzt, jetzt aber fühlte er sich nur seltsam müde … Mit einem gequälten Seufzen strich er sich durch die Haare und wollte gerade einen weiteren Drink ordern, als plötzlich etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen schien.  
Unweit von ihm, stand die wohl letzte Person, die er auf dieser Party zu sehen erwartet hatte. Ein gut geschnittener, dunkelgrauer Anzug, akzentuiert von einer schwarzen Krawatte und einem grau weißen Schal hatten die enge Jeans und das einfache T-Shirt der vorangegangenen Nacht ersetzt. Die blonden Haare, in der letzten Nacht noch ungekämmt und strähnig, mochten nun sorgsam zurückgegelt sein, aber dennoch hatte Clas keinen Zweifel, wer sich dort unter die handverlesenen Gäste gemischt hatte. Anders schien Clas noch nicht entdeckt zu haben, sodass der ältere Geschäftsmann ihn weiterhin beobachten konnte.  
Anders schien viele der Leute zu kennen, oftmals wechselte er einige Worte mit irgendwelchen Gästen, lächelte oder berührte jemanden nahezu beiläufig an der Schulter, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu wecken. Aber trotz allem blieb der Blonde niemals zu lange stehen und schien sich auch nicht in längere Gespräche verwickeln lassen zu wollen, als er nun ebenfalls auf die Bar zutrat.  
Clas drehte sich etwas, sodass Anders ihn nicht gleich sehen würde, als der Jüngere nun kurz mit dem Barkeeper sprach. Erst, als Anders sein Glas in den Händen hielt, räusperte er sich und deutete auf den Schal, „Schicker Schal.“ Etwas angespannt wartete Clas auf eine Reaktion, wusste er doch nicht, ob Anders sich überhaupt noch an ihn oder ihre erste, sehr betrunkene Begegnung erinnerte.  
Scheinbar waren seine Sorgen aber unberechtigt gewesen, denn als Anders angesprochen wurde, zuckten seine Mundwinkel kurz amüsiert und in den blauen Augen schimmerte Wiedererkennen. So beruhigt deutete Clas nun auf den Anzug, „Ich dachte nicht, dass Grau dir stehen würde …“ „Mr. Bråthen.“, Anders neigte leicht den Kopf und Clas meinte eine leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen wahrzunehmen, „Ich bin froh, dass ich Sie getroffen habe … Ich wollte mich für gestern Nacht … für mein Verhalten entschuldigen. Und natürlich auch bedanken.“ Clas schmunzelte, „Ich bin froh, dass ich helfen konnte. Und, ich heiße Clas, Biest.“  
„Clas.“, Anders probierte den Namen genüsslich aus und dem älteren Geschäftsmann lief bei dem Klang ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Dann räusperte er sich aber, „Also, eine Frage habe ich noch … Ich kann zwar nicht sagen, dass ich die Gästeliste auswendig kenne … aber, ich würde mich an deinem Namen erinnern, wenn ich ihn auf der Liste gesehen hätte … Also, warum bist du hier? Geschäftlich? Wohltätigkeit? Reporter? Fan? Oder vielleicht doch Professioneller Stalker?“  
„Was wäre dir am liebsten?“, erkundigte Anders sich schmunzelnd, wurde dann aber gleich ernst, „Ich bin hier als +1. Ziemlich kurzfristig.“ „Oh.“, Clas wirkte etwas enttäuscht, aber Anders beruhigte ihn gleich wieder, „Ich begleite meinen Zwillingsbruder, Lars.“ „Lars? Haugvad?“, versuchte Clas sich die Gästeliste wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen und grinste, als Anders nickte, „Sehr gut … Also, bist du ein Haugvad. Wie kommt es, dass ich dich noch nie gesehen habe?“ „Ich reise lieber.“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern und deutete auf die plaudernden Reichen, „Und habe Spaß.“ „Spaß ...“, der Ältere leckte sich über die Lippen und stellte das halb leere Glas auf die polierte Theke, „Also, diese Party macht mir wenig Spaß … Aber, wir könnten zusammen Spaß haben? In meinem Penthouse?“  
„Ein verlockendes Angebot, Clas.“, Anders schüttelte wirklich bedauernd wirkend den Kopf, „Aber, ich muss leider ablehnen. Ich kann meinen Nerdbruder nicht alleine lassen und er hat ein Meeting in ...“ Der Blonde warf einen raschen Blick auf die teure Armbanduhr an seinem Handgelenk, „ … dreißig Minuten.“ „Jetzt? Sind alle Haugvads Nachteulen?“, Clas klang gegen seinen Willen etwas bitter, aber Anders zuckte nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern, „Ein Videokonferenz mit Übersee...“ „Schade.“, Clas berührte Anders sanft an der Schulter, „Aber, ich werde am Freitag eine weitere Party geben … für dich … Dann können wir uns gemeinsam von dieser Party davonschleichen und gemeinsam Spaß haben ...“ „Du weißt ja, wohin du die Einladung schicken musst.“, Anders lehnte sich zu ihm und hauchte gegen die erwartungsvoll gespitzten Lippen, bevor er sich ab wand, „Aber, nun wird es wirklich Zeit für uns ...“  
Clas musste ihn gehen lassen. Dafür konnte er nun beobachten, wie Anders seinen Bruder sanft am Arm griff und die Zwillinge nun gemeinsam die, plötzlich wirklich erdrückend langweilige Party verließen.


	4. Chapter 4

„Was soll das Anders?“, zischte Lars, als sein Zwilling sich bei ihm einhakte und ihn, ohne dass Lars eine Chance gehabt hätte sich von seinem momentanen Gesprächspartner zu verabschieden, durch die Menge der Gäste dirigierte. „Es ist schon spät.“, Anders' Griff war fest und unnachgiebig, aber seine blauen Augen funkelten amüsierten, „Du musst ins Bett.“ „Erstens, bin ich kein kleines Kind mehr und ...“, als sie nun den Raum verlassen hatten, drehte Lars sich geschickt aus dem Griff des Jüngeren und schnaubte, „ … seit wann interessierst du dich dafür wann ich ins Bett gehe und nicht mehr mit wem?“ „Seit Alexander.“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern, aber das Grinsen wurde nun frecher und er klimperte theatralisch mit den Wimpern, „Bitte Larsi … Komm mit. Die Party war doch einfach langweilig … Lauter alte Leute … Beinahe wie der Vorhof zu einem Friedhof ...“ „Wohin willst du?“, Lars wirkte noch unentschlossen, aber in den filz grauen Augen schimmerte doch etwas Interesse, woraufhin Anders ihn an ein Fenster zog und in einer raumgreifenden Geste über die Stadt deutete, „Die ganze Stadt ist unser Spielplatz … Wir sind reich, wir sind jung und wir haben Langeweile ...“ „Du bist echt ein schwarzes Schaf.“, lachte Lars, lehnte sich dann aber mit einem zufriedenem Seufzen gegen seinen Zwilling, „Aber gut ...“

Anders hatte sich noch kurz von seinem Zwilling entschuldigt und stand nun in einem, mit kostbaren, weißem Marmor ausgekleideten Waschraum. Seine langen Finger lagen fest um den goldenen Rand des Waschbeckens, während er nun die zur Schau gestellte Fröhlichkeit endlich fallen ließ. Das Lächeln verschwand, seine Zähne gruben sich in die Unterlippe und selbst die blauen Augen schienen etwas an Farbe verloren zu haben.  
Der Abend war bisher ein Erfolg gewesen. Anders war es gelungen den gewünschten Kontakt herzustellen und zu seiner Überraschung hatte er ihre erste Begegnung, an die er sich noch immer nicht erinnern konnte, sogar nutzen können. Er hatte, obwohl er erst gezögert hatte, dann doch seine Verbindung zur Haugvadfamilie preis gegeben und sich auch gleich als der weniger intellektuelle, aber abentuerlustigere der Zwillinge präsentieren können.  
Nur leider schien er seinem Ziel, den gewünschten Informationen keinen Schritt näher gekommen zu sein. Auf der ganzen Gala hatte er nicht das leiseste Wispern über ein neues Projekt gehört und nach allem was er über Clas Brede Bråthen gelesen hatte, hatte es ihn wirklich verwundert, dass der Geschäftsmann nicht die Möglichkeit für einen großen Auftritt genutzt hatte.  
Augenscheinlich würde dieser Auftrag seine Zeit länger als gedacht in Anspruch nehmen. Wie er das schaffen sollte und was seine Mutter dazu sagen sollte, darüber wollte er im Moment gar nicht nachdenken. Gerade wollte er nur noch feiern gehen. Feiern und Spaß haben und das mit seinem Zwilling an seiner Seite.  
Aber, eine Sache musste er vorher noch tun. Er griff nach seinem Handy und tippte rasch eine Zahlenfolge ein. „Kontaktaufnahme gelungen. Bericht folgt morgen.“, fasste er den Verlauf des Abends knapp zusammen, kaum dass es in der Leitung geknackt hatte, er wartete auch nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern legte ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder auf.

„Ich fahre.“, Lars drängte sich an Anders, der gerade den Wagenschlüssel des schlanken, silbrigen Sportwagens hatte entgegennehmen wollen, vorbei und griff sich mit einem Grinsen die Schlüssel, „Du fährst nämlich wie ein Henker.“ Anders schnaubte nur, neigte aber gleichzeitig spöttisch den Kopf, „Und du lässt dich ja nur noch von einem Chauffeur oder von deinem österreichischen Mandelmakrönchen herumkutschieren, Prinzesschen … Kannst du überhaupt noch fahren oder hast du das schon verlernt?“ „Wirst du schon sehen.“, Lars öffnete seinem Zwilling die Tür und ließ ihn einsteigen, bevor er dann auf dem Fahrersitz Platz nahm. Der Motor erwachte auf Knopfdruck mit einem Wummern zum Leben und Lars wollte gerade das Gaspedal durchtreten, als er im Spiegel noch einmal seinen Bruder musterte. „Anders.“, Lars zog dann mahnend eine Braue hoch und nickte in Richtung des Gurtes, „Anschnallen.“

Auch Clas war nicht mehr lange auf seiner eigenen Party geblieben, denn das einzige, was sie für kurze Zeit erträglich gemacht hatte, war viel zu schnell verschwunden. Direkt hinter der Tür zu seinem Penthouse empfing ihn Daniel und musterte seinen Chef strafend, als der das Jackett einfach achtlos abstreifte und auf die teure, weiße Designercouch warf, „Wie war es?“  
„Wie immer. Einfach nur langweilig.“, Clas zuckte mit den Schultern und trat an den Tisch, auf dem sein Tablet lag, „Silje, was hast du für mich?“ Die künstliche Intelligenz, deren Stimme noch wenig menschlich klang und der auch noch die menschlichen Emotionen zu fehlen schienen, erwachte und ein rudimentäres Gesicht, ohne wirklich ausgearbeitete Züge, erschien auf dem Display, „Guten Abend, Clas. Die Suche hat 1904 Treffer ergeben.“ „Zeig sie.“, befahl Clas, mit dem Rücken zu seinem Tablet, während er sich einen weiteren Drink eingoss, „Auch einen, Dani?“  
Ein Foto von einem hochgewachsenen, blonden Mann in einem dunkelgrauen Anzug erschien über dem Display, verschwand dann aber gleich wieder und wurde von einigen anderen Bilder, die alle den gleichen Mann zu zeigen schienen, ersetzt.  
„Nein ...“, der Assistent trat neugierig näher an die projizierten Bilder und legte fragend den Kopf schief, „So langweilig, dass du dich nun als Stalker versuchst?“ „Das ist kein Stalking.“, gab Clas ungerührt zurück und vergrößerte mit einer raschen Handbewegung eines der Bilder, „Das nennt man Recherche.“ „Über einen Mann?“, Daniel wirkte tatsächlich amüsiert, aber Clas wand sich bereits wieder an die künstliche Intelligenz, „Was weißt du über ihn?“  
„Sein Name ist Anders Haugvad.“, informierte Silje ihn, woraufhin Clas die Augen verdrehte, „Das weiß ich schon. Was noch? Facebook? Twitter? Irgendwelche peinlichen Videos?“ „Nichts.“, Silje zeigte nun die Suche auf den üblichen sozialen Netzwerken und Clas leckte sich über die Lippen, „Er macht es mir wirklich nicht leicht … Silje, was hast du denn über Lars Haugvad?“ Für einen kurzen Moment blieb Silje still, aber schließlich projizierte sie einige Bilder von einem Mann, der Anders nahezu bis aufs Haar glich. „Die Augen sind anders ...“, Clas legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete das Bild des älteren Zwillings, „Und er hat einen schiefen Zahn.“  
„Lars Haugvad. Zweitgeborener Sohn von Tom und Yvonne Haugvad ...“, Silje projizierte nun den Lebenslauf und Clas scrollte mit raschen Handbewegungen durch den Text, „ … Mmmmh … Fünf Doktortitel … Ach ja ... Informatik… Physik … Experimentalphysik … Promotion über schwarze Materie …Chemie auch noch ... wissenschaftlicher Leiter der Forschungsabteilung … Anders hatte Recht, er ist tatsächlich ein Nerd.“ „Ach? Hast du nicht selber drei Doktortitel?“, warf Daniel ein, aber Clas ignorierte ihn konsequent, „Seit zweieinhalb Jahren zeigt er sich mit … Alexander Stöckl … Stöckl … Stöckl …“ Um die Erinnerung ihres Erschaffers zu unterstützen, zeigte Silje nun ein Bild des Österreichers zusammen mit einer kurzen Biographie, „Ein ehemaliger Sportler … Lebens – und Ernährungsberater … Selbstständig mit seiner Geschäftspartnerin Ina Bergmann … Hn … interessant, aber es muss aber doch auch noch was über Anders geben ...“  
„Anders Haugvad … Hat er dir eine Abfuhr erteilt?“, Daniel streckte sich genüsslich auf der Couch, wurde aber wieder ignoriert, als Clas nun weiter mit Silje sprach, „Für wen arbeitet er?“ „Er hat zusammen mit seinem Bruder studiert … Keine Informationen über irgendwelche Abschlüsse oder Arbeitsstellen.“ „Wirklich ein geheimnisvolles Kerlchen.“, mischte sich Daniel ein, „Vielleicht solltest du mal mit Lars reden ...“ „Hn.“, frustriert strich Clas sich durch die graumelierten Haare, schnaubte dann aber, „Ich glaube, es wird Zeit für einen neuen Ernährungsberater ...“ „Clas, nein.“, sein Assistent seufzte, „Du willst nicht ...“ „Vereinbare morgen einen Termin mit Alexander.“, Clas hatte mit einer Handbewegung wieder das Foto von Anders in dem dunkelgrauen Anzug hervorgeholt und musterte es eindringlich. „Also gut.“, Daniel erhob sich, „Sonst noch etwas?“ Er wurde mit einer einfachen Handbewegung entlassen, ohne das Clas seinen Blick von dem Foto lösen konnte.

Anders Haugvad war tatsächlich interessant und der Mangel an Informationen über ihn, machte ihn nur noch interessanter. Clas betrachtete das Bild nachdenklich, ließ Silje nun gleichzeitig aber auch jeden kleinen Winkel des Internets überprüfen, als ihm plötzlich etwas einfiel. Er stemmte sich hoch und rief nach seinem Assistenten, „Dani!“  
Als keine Antwort kam, schnaubte Clas und wand sich frustriert wieder an Silje, „Ruf Dani. Er soll in fünf Minuten hier sein“ „Jawohl.“, Siljes Stimme klang vollkommen neutral und während sie die Nachricht übermittelte, zeigte sie die wenigen Informationen über Anders. Es war wirklich nicht viel, was zu finden war. Sein Name mochte zwar auf wenigen Gästelisten auftauchen, aber dennoch schien es kein einziges Fotos von ihm zu geben.  
„Daniel ist auf dem Weg.“, unterbrach Silje den Gedankengang ihres Erschaffers, aber Clas nickte nur knapp und legte das Pad erst vorsichtig beiseite, als sich die Tür zum Penthouse schließlich leise öffnete und der blonde Assistent eintrat, „Was gibt es?“ „Also, mit so einem Verhalten lade ich dich sicher nicht auf meine Party ein.“ „Party?“, die zarten, blonden Brauen des Assistenten hoben sich und verschwanden unter den hellen Ponyfransen, während er misstrauisch fragte, „Clas, welche Party?“ „Die Party, die ich am Freitag gebe.“, Clas lächelte fast etwas schuldbewusst, „Eine kleine Feier. Lad einfach jeden ein, den wir kennen.“ „Das ist … übermorgen!“, Daniel blinzelte und musterte seinen Boss, in einem Versuch herauszufinden, ob er es wirklich ernst meinte, „Das sind nur noch 72 Stunden ...“ „Genau 69 Stunden und 23 Minuten.“, mischte sich Silje altklug ein und Daniel schnaubte nur, „Ich habe gerade für Freitag Nachmittag einen Termin mit Stöckl ausgemacht ...“ „Lad ihn doch auch ein.“, Clas zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern und legte das Tablet ein weiteres Mal vorsichtig beiseite, „Er soll seinen Freund mitbringen. Wie heißt es doch? Je mehr, desto besser.“ Daniels Mund öffnete sich, als wollte er seinem Chef widersprechen, wurde dann aber doch gleich wieder geschlossen, als der Assistent nun seufzte, „War das alles?“  
„Eins noch … Silje ...“, Clas beugte sich über das Tablet, auf dessen Display nun wieder das Gesicht erschienen war, „Such mir dir Handynummer von Anders Haugvad.“ Daniel seufzte nur und schloss die Tür nun endgültig hinter sich, bevor Silje überhaupt noch eine Antwort geben konnte. „Hab sie.“, verkündete Siljes emotionslose Stimme bereits nach wenigen Sekunden und die Zahlen schimmerten in der Luft, während Clas nun siegessicher grinste, „Hab dich, Biest.“

„Der Typ starrt dir seit einer halben Stunde auf den Arsch.“, Anders beugte sich zu seinem Zwilling und brüllte es, über die viel zu laute Musik in das Ohr seines Zwillings. „Was?“, Lars drehte sich zu ihm und errötete, als Anders seine Worte wiederholte und in die Richtung des Mannes zeigte, „Der da!“ „Anders!“, Lars starrte schamhaft in sein Glas, „Ich bin vergeben!“ „Und? Heißt das, dass du gar keinen Spaß mehr haben darfst?“, Anders leerte sein Glas und betrachtete den Typen nun leidlich interessiert, „Er sieht gut aus … Guck mal, er hat ebenso braune Haare wie dein Mandelmakronenäugelchen ...“ „Du sollst ihn nicht so nennen!“, seufzte Lars, nahm nun aber ebenfalls einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, „Er heißt Alexander.“ „Trotzdem hat er braune Haare.“, beharrte Anders und sein Zwilling runzelte die Stirn, „Alex?“ „Der auch ...“, Anders leckte sich über die Lippen und ließ seinen Blick über die Feiernden in dem High Class-Club wandern, bevor ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass sein Bruder ihn musterte, „Was?“ „Warum wolltest du heute unbedingt mit auf die Veranstaltung?“, Lars' filz graue Augen waren viel zu ernst und Anders seufzte, „Hättest du lieber dein Mandelmakrönchen mitgenommen?“ „Quatsch. Alex hasst solche Veranstaltungen ...“, Lars schüttelte sanft den Kopf, griff aber gleichzeitig nach der Hand seines Zwillings, „Fast wie du.“ „Du hast doch selber gesagt, dass ich … mich meiner Verantwortung bewusst werden sollte.“, meinte Anders leichthin und winkte dem Barkeeper, „Das habe ich getan.“ „Und auch mit Bråthen geredet.“, es funkelte herausfordernd in Lars' Augen, aber Anders weigerte sich den Köder zu schlucken und das Gespräch auf den Firmenchef der Konkurrenz kommen zu lassen, „Komm, ich will mit dir tanzen!“

Die Sonne stand herbstlich tief über den blitzenden Dächern von Oslo und machte die große Panoramascheibe undurchsichtig. Anders betrachtete angewidert sein Spiegelbild und versuchte eine bequeme Position in seinem Sessel zu finden, nur um dann doch aufzustehen und an die Scheibe zu treten.  
Nun, eigentlich war es nicht seine Wohnung.  
Sie gehörte seiner Mutter und sein Name tauchte nirgends auf. Weder in der Liste der Anwohner, noch auf dem Kaufvertrag und so fand sich auch nur wenig Persönliches in den hohen, lichtdurchfluteten Räumen des großen Appartements.  
Eigentlich war Anders damit zufrieden, aber im Moment fühlte er sich seltsam ziellos und entwurzelt. Um diese trüben Gedanken zu vertreiben, ließ er sich auf den weichen Teppich sinken und betrachtete die zahlreichen Klebezettel, die rund um ihn verstreut auf dem Boden lagen. Die meisten Zettel trugen seine eigene Handschrift und bestanden aus raschen Notizen über Clas Brede Bråthen, während die Zettel aus dem Hefter ordentlich an die Wand gegenüber dem Fenster gepinnt worden waren.  
Es würde, das ahnte Anders schon, ziemlich schwierig werden sein Ziel zu erreichen. Clas wirkte nicht wie jemand, der sich so einfach umgarnen lassen würde, sondern wie jemand der eine Herausforderung durchaus zu schätzen wusste. Also würde Anders mehr sein müssen, als ein einfacher One Night Stand. Etwas, das Zeit brauchen würde, mehr Zeit … ein halbes Jahr?  
Sein Magen verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken sich in Clas' Leben zu schleichen, aber noch mehr, als er nun nach seinem Handy griff und die Nummer seiner Mutter tippte. Er legte das klingelnde Handy, auf Lautsprecher gestellt, neben sich auf den Boden und wartete auf das Klicken, das anzeigen würde, dass der Anruf angenommen worden war. „Lämmchen.“, Yvonne begrüßte ihren Sohn nicht, aber daran war Anders schon lange gewöhnt, „Es wird sechs Monate dauern.“ Natürlich wusste seine Mutter was er meinte, aber normalerweise waren seine Aufträge schneller zu erledigen, konnte Anders die Menschen doch mit geradezu erschreckender Leichtigkeit lesen, manipulieren und für sich gewinnen.  
„Ein halbes Jahr.“, Yvonne klang zwar wenig begeistert, „Du hast freie Verfügung über alle Mittel. Wöchentliche Berichte sind Pflicht.“ Wieder knackte es in der Leitung, dann war es still.


	5. Chapter 5

Eigentlich war es ein guter Tag für Clas Brede, indem er am vergangenen Abend an der Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung teilgenommen hatte, hatte er sich, selbst in den Augen seines gestrengen Assistenten, der sich manchmal eher wie ein Kindermädchen verhielt, einen freien Tag verdient. Daniel hatte bei seinem Leben und seinen blonden Haaren geschworen ihn nur in absoluten Notfällen in seinen privaten Räumen, zu denen auch ein privates Labor gehörte, zu stören.  
Clas' privates Labor bestand nur aus einem großen, offenen Raum, eigentlich eher einem ganzen Stockwerk der Firmenzentrale am Rande von Oslo. Einige lange Arbeitstische standen scheinbar wahllos und nach einer Ordnung, die nur Clas verstand, verteilt in dem großen Raum und darauf lagen halbfertige Projekte, Blaupausen oder einfach nur verschiedene Werkzeuge. Das Licht kam von Wänden, die von innen heraus zu leuchten schienen, aber jeder der Arbeitstische verfügte zusätzlich noch über eine eigene Leuchtquelle. Es gab, obwohl der Blick über die Stadt und auch über den Fjord sicher sehenswert war, keine Fenster, aber Clas hatte sich bereits daran gewöhnt. Tatsächlich gewährte ihm dieser abgeschlossene, versteckte Ort oftmals ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, das er genießen konnte.  
Clas' Wirbel knackten protestierend, als der Firmenchef sich nach Stunden endlich wieder schwerfällig aufrichtete. Mit einer behandschuhten Hand, schob er die Schutzbrille in seine kurzen Haare und streckte sich, vorsichtig seine Muskeln austestend. Längst hatte er schon sein Zeitgefühl verloren, aber der stechende Schmerz in seinem Rücken sagte ihm, dass er wenigstens einige Stunden vollkommen konzentriert und in einer unbequemen Position gearbeitet haben musste. Vorsichtig legte er nun den Lötkolben beiseite und stieß sich vom Tisch ab, sodass der Bürostuhl ein kleines Stück zurückrollte. „Wie sieht es aus, Silje?“, wand er sich dann an die künstliche Intelligenz, welche die Daten seines neuen Projekts, das in einem weichen, goldenen Licht immer noch gleichmäßig zu pulsieren schien, überwacht hatte,  
Für einen Moment blieb es still, dann aber projizierte Silje die gemessenen Daten, eingefügt in eine schematische Darstellung des Prototyps vor ihrem Erschaffer in den leeren Raum. Clas betrachtete die funkelnde Schematik nachdenklich und auch mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn. Es durfte einfach nichts schief gehen, dieses Projekt war bereits seit mehr als ein Jahr sein geheimes Baby und er war so stolz gewesen, als es sich von einer ersten Idee zu einer gekritzelten Zeichnung, bis hin zur ersten Blaupause entwickelt hatte. Nun aber war es mehr geworden, nun war es wirklich geworden und wenn Clas die Hand ausstrecken würde, könnte er es sogar berühren.  
Aber dennoch hatte er bis jetzt noch gezögert diesem Projekt einen Namen zu geben. Vielleicht, weil es denn noch mehr schmerzen würde, wenn es wieder und wieder schief gehen würde … Er wäre enttäuscht, seine Hoffnungen wären zerplatzt und eben auch aus diesem Grund, der Angst erst Hoffnungen zu wecken, die er dann nicht erfüllen könnte, hatte er bisher zu vermeiden versucht, dass dieses spezielle Projekt in den Medien bekannt werden würde. Aber seine Zurückhaltung hatte Daniel nicht davon abhalten können, immer liebevoll von „lille hjerte“ zu sprechen. Clas hatte dem Namen immer wieder theatralisch widersprochen, aber in Wirklichkeit fand er den Namen doch sehr passend und mochte ihn. Natürlich würde er das niemals zugeben.  
Das kleine golden glühende Herz, nicht einmal so groß wie eine Kinderfaust, schlug regelmäßig und im gleichen Takt wie die holografische Projektion, die in Clas' Sichthöhe über dem Tisch schwebte, „Das Energielevel hat sich weiter verbessert, Clas. Allerdings messen die Sensoren einen Temperaturanstieg in der ...“ Clas knurrte nur und drehte die halb durchsichtige Projektion, bis er im Inneren die von Silje rot markierte Stelle des Temperaturanstiegs fand, „Mmmmh … vielleicht eine falsche Verkabelung … oder die Legierung … Könnte sie mit irgendetwas im Inneren reagieren?“ „Laut meiner Daten nicht … Aber ...“, bevor Silje den Satz noch beenden konnte, piepte der Sensor noch einmal warnend, die gesamte Projektion färbte sich aber gleichzeitig in warnendem rot. Das kleine Herzchen schlug dann noch einmal, bevor es in einer hellen Flamme verglühte und nur noch Asche zurückließ.  
„VERDAMMT!“, Clas schlug auf die metallene Arbeitsplatte des Tisches und fuhr sich dann frustriert durch die Haare, „Ich dachte, wir hätten es endlich geschafft … Silje, zeig mir die letzten Daten … und die Sekunden bevor es verglüht ist … in … Einzelbildern … Geschwindigkeit 0,3 ...“ „Clas, vielleicht wäre das der richtige Moment für eine Pause?“, schlug Silje vor und projizierte statt den gewünschten Daten nun das Bild einer Uhr vor Clas in den Raum, „Du bist seit elf Stunden 25 Minuten und 17 Sekunden hier.“ „Meinetwegen. Untersuche aber trotzdem die Daten.“, wies der Geschäftsmann die künstliche Intelligenz seufzend an und lehnte sich dann in seinem Bürostuhl zurück, „Sonst etwas? Irgendwelche Nachrichten?“  
„Daniel erinnerte dich nur, dass du morgen Punkt Acht im Büro erwartet wirst.“, Clas nickte abwesend und stieß sich ab, sodass er mit Schwung bis zur Kaffeemaschine rollte, „Sonst noch irgendetwas?“ „Alexander Stöckl hat einem Meeting zugestimmt. Und, er wird auch auf der Party erscheinen. Mit einem +1.“  
„Bestimmt Lars Haugvad … Silje, haben die Haugvads eine Einladung bekommen?“, Clas brummte zustimmend, „Und, wie viele haben bisher zugesagt?“ „Nein, keine Einladung. Sie stehen nicht auf der Freundesliste ...“ „Mmmmh … Setz Anders Haugvad auf die Liste.“, befahl Clas und rollte, kaum dass die Kaffeemaschine mit einem Piepen verkündet hatte, dass die Tasse voll war, zurück an seinen Arbeitstisch, „Also, wie viele haben denn nun zugesagt? Mit Stöckl +1?“  
„84 Personen.“, die Antwort der künstlichen Intelligenz kam beinahe augenblicklich, „Möchtest du die Gästeliste sehen?“ „Nein. Bloß nicht.“, wehrte Clas ab und nahm dankbar einen Schluck des heißen, schwarzen Kaffees, „Wie viele Einladungen sind noch unbestätigt?“ „32.“, wieder dauerte es keine Sekunde, bis Silje die Antwort hatte und Clas lächelte stolz, „Gut, und nun ruf Anders Haugvad an.“ „Sicher? Es ist schon bald Mitternacht. Er könnte schon schlafen.“, erkundigte Silje sich und obwohl ihrer Stimme noch immer die Emotionen fehlten, dachte Clas kurz über ihren Einwand nach, bevor er dann aber doch mit den Schultern zuckte, „Ruf ihn schon an. Das blonde Biest ist bestimmt noch wach ...“  
Das melodische Klingeln echote durch den Raum und mit jedem Klingeln schien Clas nervöser zu werden. War er zu voreilig? Wäre das zu schnell für das blonde Biest? Würde er sich bedrängt fühlen? Der Geschäftsmann schüttelte über sich selbst amüsiert den Kopf, so ein Verhalten sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich. Normalerweise nahm er sich, was ihm gefiel und ließ es fallen, wenn es ihm keinen Spaß mehr bereitete.  
Aber Anders …  
„Haugvad.“, die raue, aber dennoch auch zu dieser Uhrzeit wach klingende Stimme des Blonden unterbrach Clas' Gedanken und zauberte auch gleich ein Lächeln auf seine kratzigen Züge, „Was für eine Begrüßung. Hast du nun ganz deine Manieren vergessen, Haugvad?“ „Clas.“, Anders klang amüsiert und alles formale schien nun aus seiner Stimme gewichen zu sein, „Du hast also meine Telefonnummer herausgefunden. Sollte ich nun beeindruckt sein?“ „Fällt dir das etwa genauso schwer wie dich zu bedanken?“, beinahe gedankenlos konterte Clas und genoss das amüsierte, ehrliche Lachen, das er als Antwort bekam, „Kommt darauf an, wo und bei wem ich mich bedanke … Und wie.“ „Du machst da also Unterschiede?“, Clas schon, auch wenn Anders es nicht sehen konnte, schmollend die Unterlippe vor, „Ich bin schockiert, ich sollte nun einfach auflegen ...“ „Wirst du aber nicht ...“, schnurrte Anders und Clas nickte und seufzte gespielt gequält, „Dank deinem Glücksstern dafür … Ich wollte dich an die Party erinnern.“  
„Also Party ...“, Anders nahm den Themenwechsel hin, schwieg aber für einige Sekunden, als müsste er sich das Wort erst einmal auf der Zunge zergehen lassen. Clas schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass er den Jüngere nun nicht doch falsch eingeschätzt haben mochte, ganz zu schweigen von dem Drama, wenn Daniel die Party nicht einmal 25 Stunden vorher wieder absagen und eine Erklärung für die Presse finden müsste. Daniel würde ihn töten!  
„Willst du mich denn wirklich wiedersehen?“, erkundigte Anders sich plötzlich und Clas unterdrückte ein Schnauben, „Eigentlich nicht. Aber, ich bin etwas abergläubisch und ohne dich wären eine ungerade Anzahl von Personen auf der Party … Das bringt Unglück … Und, das willst du doch nicht verwantworten, oder? Also, kommst du? Oder musst du wieder deinen Nerdzwilling babysitten?“  
„Ich komme.“, Anders lachte wieder und Clas atmete erleichtert aus, „Gut … Um halb Neun bei mir. Du kennst die Adresse?“ „Am Fjord … und dein Name steht groß dran ...“, schnaubte Anders amüsiert und Clas ging gleich wieder darauf ein, „Extra für dich, damit du dich nicht verläufst. Ich kann dir auch ein Taxi schicken … oder meinen Fahrer ...“ „Ich werde es finden, keine Sorge.“, versicherte Anders ihm noch einmal amüsiert und Clas verabschiedete sich nun rasch, bevor er Silje den Anruf beenden ließ, „Gut, seh dich dann.“

Kaum dass der Anruf beendet worden war, ließ Anders das Telefon kraftlos aus seinen Fingern rutschen und es fiel klappern auf den polierten Küchentresen. Es war erstaunlich schnell gegangen, fast etwas zu schnell und das machte Anders Angst.  
Aber andererseits hatte ihn diese kurze verbale Interaktion mit Bråthen auch entspannt. Der Geschäftsmann hatte augenscheinlich keine Ahnung und auch keinen Verdacht gegen seine neue Bekanntschaft und wenn Anders ehrlich mit sich selber war, so hatte er ihren kleinen Austausch von Nettig- und Gemeinheiten wirklich genossen.  
Erst jetzt, als er sein Spiegelbild zufällig in der nachtdunklen Scheibe sah, bemerkte er, dass er noch immer lächelte … Anders hatte vor Jahren bereits gelernt, dass vorgespielte Emotionen am Telefon viel echter klangen, wenn auch das Gesicht den dazu passenden Ausdruck zeigte und tat es nun mehr so automatisch, dass nicht einmal er selber mehr sagen konnte, was er wirklich fühlte.  
Aber, dieses Lächeln …  
Es war noch immer da …  
War es etwa wirklich?  
Dieser Gedankengang wurde gleich wieder von einer Welle von Schuldgefühlen begleitet und Anders rieb sich die pochenden Schläfen.  
Nein, er durfte nichts für Clas fühlen.  
Er durfte die Zeit mit ihm nicht genießen.  
Clas Brede Bråthen war ein Job.  
Nichts weiter.  
Er durfte sich nicht fallen lassen.  
Er konnte es sich nicht leisten sich in ihn zu … verlieben.  
Es war nur ein Schauspiel.  
Ein Job.  
Clas war ein Ziel.  
Nichts weiter.  
Und, das durfte Anders niemals vergessen.  
Niemals.  
Er würde ihm alles nehmen und ihn dann vergessen.  
Alles vergessen.  
Clas vergessen ...  
Müde rieb Anders sich die Augen, bevor er einen verstohlenen Blick auf die Uhr an der Küchenwand warf. Es war beinahe Mitternacht und somit hätte er nun nur etwas mehr als einen Tag, um sich auf die Party vorzubereiten. Nein, für ihn wäre es keine Party, für ihn war es Arbeit, nichts weiter. Er musste sich vorbereiten, auf jede Eventualität vorbereitet sein … Mit einem müden Gähnen stellte er eine Tasse unter die Kaffeemaschine und sog begierig den Duft nach frischem Kaffee, der gleich darauf durch die offene Küche waberte, ein.  
Es würde eine lange Nacht werden.  
Eine verdammt lange Nacht.

Was Clas wirklich hasste, waren die Tage, die er in seinem Büro verbringen musste. Nicht, dass es nichts zu tun geben würde, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Es gab Massen an Dokumenten, die auf seine Unterschrift warteten und genau das war das Problem. Clas wusste kaum, was er da unterzeichnete, aber er vertraute Daniel.  
Der einzige Lichtblick waren die zahlreichen Meetings.  
Der heutige Tag war aber allerdings noch langweiliger als sonst und schien sich ewig hinzuziehen. Clas saß in seinem wunderbaren Büro und blickte gelangweilt über den tiefblauen Fjord, denn außer einem, scheinbar nicht kleiner werden wollender Stapel von Dokumenten, die seine Unterschrift benötigten, hatte er nichts zu tun.  
Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als es plötzlich an seiner Tür klopfte.  
Ein Klopfen hieß, dass er einen Besucher hatte. Das war eine wunderbare Ablenkung, aber das lange zwischen Clas, seiner Sekretärin Dörte und Daniel erarbeitete System, zu dem als Erkennungszeichen eben auch jenes Klopfen gehörte, hieß und dass dieser Besucher nicht sehen sollte, wie gelangweilt der Konzernchef war. Clas schnaubte, wies Silje mit einer raschen Handbewegung an, die Suche nach „Anders Haugvad“ einzustellen und setzte sich dann aufrechter in seinen hohen Bürostuhl, „Herein.“  
„Alexander Stöckl.“, verkündete Daniel mit einem amüsierten Lächeln und ließ dann den Ernährungsberater in das großzügige Büro eintreten. Clas hatte ihn zwar schon auf Bildern gesehen, war aber dennoch überrascht, wie groß der Mann war, als er nun aufstand und seinem Gast entgegenkam, „Es freut mich.“ „Mich auch.“, Alexander schüttelte die Hand, die braunen Augen wanderten neugierig erst über Clas und dann, als würden sie bereits nach Ansatzpunkten suchen, durch das Büro, bis ihr am herrlichen Ausblick hängen blieb.  
„Setz dich doch.“, Clas deutete auf eine, etwas in einer Nische versteckt stehende Sitzecke und wartete dann bis Alexander, mit Blick auf den Fjord Platz genommen hatte, bevor er sich ihm gegenübersetzte, „Kaffee?“ „Danke, nein.“, als Alexander lächelte, zeigten sich feine Fältchen um seine Augen, deren Blick nun wieder auf Clas lag, „Warum bin ich hier?“ „Ganz schön forsch, Stöckl. Warum wohl? Ich suche einen neuen Berater für mein Unternehmen.“, Clas lächelte gewinnend, aber Stöckl schnaubte nur, „Bei allem Respekt … Aber, das glaube ich dir nicht. Wir würden beide viel Zeit sparen, wenn du mir nun die Wahrheit sagst. Also, warum bin ich hier?“  
Clas' Respekt für den Österreicher wuchs und schließlich nickte er, „Haugvad.“ „Wenn es um Lars geht ...“, Alexander machte Anstalten aufstehen zu wollen, aber Clas schnaubte nur, „Anders Haugvad.“ „Anders?“, der braune Blick zeigte nun offen Verwunderung, aber gleich darauf runzelte Stöckl die Stirn, „Ich bin der Partner von Lars. Ich kenne keine … Geschäftsgeheimnisse.“ „Pfeif auf die Geschäftsgeheimnisse.“, Clas machte eine abweisende Geste, beugte sich aber erwartungsvoll zu Alexander, „Was kannst du mir über Anders sagen?“ „Nichts.“, der Österreicher erhob sich nun wirklich und wand sich nach einem knappen Abschied zum Gehen.  
„Totaler Reinfall.“, murmelte Clas, musste aber lachen, als Silje, deren Tablet auf dem Schreibtisch lag, sich plötzlich meldete, „Soll ich ihn ausladen?“


	6. Chapter 6

Es war bereits weit nach halb zehn, als Anders seinen silbernen Sportwagen vor der mondänen Firmenzentrale von Bråthen AS parkte. Bereits beim Aussteigen strich er den marineblauen Blazer erneut glatt und warf dann die Schlüssel einem uniformierten Angestellten, dessen Aufgabe es war die Wagen der Gäste zu parken, zu.  
Beim Näherkommen nahm er sich einen Moment, um sein Spiegelbild in den hohen Glastüren des Eingangs zu betrachten. Anders, als auf der letzten Party hatte er sich dieses Mal für ein weniger formelles Outfit entschieden. Eine dunkle, beinahe schwarze Jeans, ein lockeres weißes Hemd, dessen oberste Knöpfe nachlässig offen gelassen waren und dem die obligatorische Krawatte fehlte, so wie der marineblaue, eng geschnittene Blazer mit den unauffälligen dunklen Manschetten, schmeichelten seiner schlanken Natur und brachten seine blauen Augen hervor. Zufrieden mit seinem Anblick nickte Anders den beiden Pagen, die Clas wahrscheinlich extra für diesen Anlass angeheuert hatte und die ihm rasch die schweren, gläsernen Doppeltüren aufhielten, höflich zu und betrachtete dann voller Neugier die hohe Lobby des fremden Konzerns.  
Grauer Stein, der von goldenen Adern durchzogen war.  
Stahl.  
Und spiegelndes Glas.  
Clas Brede Bråthen hatte wirklich Geschmack.  
„Herr Haugvad, nehme ich an?“, die Stimme eines jungen Mannes zog nun Anders' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und Anders betrachtete mit professioneller Neugier den näherkommenden von Kopf bis Fuß. Es war nicht schwer ihn anhand der Fotos in dem dünnen Hefter als Clas' persönlichem Assistenten Daniel André Tande zu erkennen und so lächelte Anders nun, „Anders Haugvad, bitte. Sonst verwechselt man mich noch mit meinem arbeitenden Zwilling.“ „Natürlich.“, Daniel nahm die neuen Informationen mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, „Daniel André Tande. Ich bin Clas' persönlicher Assistent.“ „Persönlicher Assistent.“, Anders nickte und betonte die Position mit dem gebührendem Respekt, während er die Hand kurz schüttelte, „Das ist sicher kein einfacher Job ...“  
Daniel schmunzelte, nahm das Kompliment aber mit einem Nicken an, bevor er Anders mit einer einfachen Handbewegung bedeutete ihm zu folgen, „Clas hat mir schon Einiges über dich berichtet ...“ Anders zögerte für einen Moment, lächelte aber schließlich doch wieder, während er dem Assistenten nun durch zwei weitere, gläserne Doppeltüren, die sich von selbst öffneten, folgte, „Das bezweifle ich.“  
Daniel gab einen beinahe überrascht klingenden Laut von sich und Anders schmunzelte bei dem beinahe erschrockenen Anblick, den der Assistent nun gab, bevor er dann eine Erklärung gab, „Er kann nun mal nichts berichten, wenn er nichts weiß.“ „Das hat ihn aber noch nie aufgehalten.“, murmelte Daniel zwar leise, aber laut genug dass sein Begleiter es hören könnte. „Das habe ich auch schon gehört.“, nickte Anders und verfiel dann aber in Schweigen, während er Daniel beobachtete, der gerade seine Hand auf einen Handscanner legte, um den privaten Fahrstuhl hoch zum Penthouse zu rufen.  
Laut den gesammelten Daten war Tande ein enger Vertrauter des Firmenchefs und Anders hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass Clas ihn nachher auch nach seinem ersten Eindruck über den jüngeren Haugvadzwilling fragen würde. Die Stille spannte sich und Anders brach sie, bevor es schließlich unangenehm zu werden drohte, „Das ist ein wirklich beeindruckendes Gebäude.“ „Das ist es. Clas hat eng mit dem Architekten zusammengearbeitet.“, Daniel nickte zustimmend und Anders täuschte nun Erstaunen vor, „Wirklich?“  
In Wahrheit hatte er natürlich längst davon gewusst. Nicht nur aus den gesammelten Informationen, sondern eine kurze Internetrecherche hatte ihm gezeigt, dass Tom Hilde nicht nur das Gebäude entworfen, sondern auch eine kurze und heftige Beziehung mit Clas geführt hatte. Die Klatschpresse war voll von Geschichten über das ungleiche Paar gewesen.  
Daniels Antwort bestand nur aus einem kleinen, zufriedenen Lächeln, das aber sofort wieder einer professionellen Miene wich, als sich die beiden Stahltüren mit einem leisen 'Ping' vor ihnen öffneten, „Clas hat eben immer seinen eigenen Kopf. Und will ihn auch immer durchsetzen.“ Anders nickte, wusste er doch dass die wenigen schönen Aufgaben meist auf die persönlichen Assistenten abgewälzt wurden.  
Beinahe widerwillig stieg er nun aber in die enge Kabine des Fahrstuhls, denn auch wenn es ein anderes Gebäude war, so erinnerte es ihn doch sehr an den privaten Fahrstuhl zum Büro seiner Mutter. Nein, dieser Fahrstuhl würde sicher nicht dort hinführen, er versuchte sich immer daran zu erinnern, als er nun Daniel in die Stahlkabine folgte.  
In einem Versuch sich abzulenken, betrachtete er die feine Tapete, auf der bunte Kolibris um Blumen flatterten und erst als er sich beruhigt hatte und sicher sein konnte, dass man seine Anspannung nicht in seiner Stimme hören konnte, nahm er das Gespräch wieder auf, „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es nicht leicht ist mit ihm zu arbeiten.“ Daniel schmunzelte, wirkte aber dennoch nicht, als würde ihn sein Beruf und sein Chef nicht gefallen, „Das kannst du laut sagen. Die meisten Tage sind recht … stressig.“ „Und du genießt es dennoch?“, erkundigte Anders sich nun wirklich neugierig und betrachtete den anderen prüfend, „Für Clas zu arbeiten?“ „Es hat Höhen, aber auch Tiefen.“, lautete die beinahe prompte Antwort und das etwas geheimnisvolle Lächeln weckte wieder die Schuldgefühle in Anders. Er versuchte dennoch zu lächeln und richtete seinen Blick nun wieder auf die beruhigenden Vögel an den Wänden, in der Hoffnung dass es ihm gelingen mochte seine Miene wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
Es war nicht so einfach wie sonst.  
Die ersten Schuldgefühle hatte er immer leicht beiseite schieben und sich auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren können. Aber, bei Clas schien das bereits jetzt nicht mehr zu funktionieren und Anders wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie es erst werden würde, wenn er einen Platz im Leben des Geschäftsmannes gefunden hätte … Wenn er mit ihm leben würde … Ihn lieben würde … Und, wenn Clas den Betrug … das falsche Spiel bemerken würde …  
Anders wollte nicht daran denken.  
„Ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht übel ...“, wieder riss Daniels Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Anders gelang es gerade noch rechtzeitig sein Mienenspiel wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, als er nun fragend zu dem Blonden sah, „Aber … du bist anders, als die anderen Personen, für die Clas sich sonst interessiert.“ „Ach?“, eine Braue hob sich neugierig und Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern, „Du wirkst … verwegener … aber auch viel ... verletzlicher.“ Anders schmunzelte trotz des ersten Schrecks, „Ich nehme das als Kompliment ...“

Das dumpfe Hämmern eines Basses war zu hören, bevor der Fahrstuhl überhaupt die Etage erreicht hatten und als sich die stählernen Türen lautlos ins halbdunkle Penthouse öffneten, wurde der Lärm beinahe unerträglich. Daniel lächelte entschuldigend, aber Anders war bereits damit beschäftigt sich umzusehen.  
Sein Augenmerk schien magisch von der riesigen Fensterfront, durch die aus man direkt auf die Lichter der Stadt sehen konnte, angezogen zu werden. Aber, der große, weitläufige Raum teilte sich scheinbar in zwei Bereiche, wie Anders nun bemerkte. Erst der Bereich mit den Fahrstühlen, wo kleine Gruppen von Gästen mit Gläsern in der Hand standen und dann ein etwas tieferer Teil, den man über ein paar wenige, flache Steinstufen erreichen konnte und der scheinbar eine Art Tanzfläche zu bilden schien.  
„Clas wird sicher gleich zu dir kommen.“, Daniel deutete entschuldigend auf den Fahrstuhl und Anders nickte abwesend, zwang sich dann aber sich wieder auf den Assistenten zu konzentrieren, „Es war mir eine Freude.“ „Ganz meinerseits.“, Daniel neigte voller Respekt den Kopf und schenkte dem Gast dann noch ein ehrliches Lächeln, bevor sich die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen und Anders alleine auf der Party zurückblieb.

Seine erste Begegnung mit jemandem aus dem sogenannten 'inneren Zirkel' hatte er sich anders vorgestellt, produktiver vielleicht. Er hätte gerne weitere Informationen bekommen, aber Daniel hatte sehr auf seine Worte geachtet und bis darauf, dass er Hochachtung, Respekt und Freundschaft für seinen Chef fühlte, hatte Anders nichts in Erfahrung bringen können.  
Das war … ärgerlich!

Mit einem Seufzen betrachtete Anders nun aber die feiernden Menge, besonders die gerade etwas überfüllt wirkende Tanzfläche, schien ihm zu missfallen. Vorsichtig schob er sich durch die Menge und steuerte die Bar, die er erst auf den zweiten Blick hinter einigen Pfeilern entdeckt hatte, an. Dort, in Sicherheit vor der Menge und dennoch in der Lage den Überblick zu behalten, ließ er seinen Blick weiter durch das großzügige Penthouse wandern.  
Elegant.  
Klassisch.  
Dunkles Holz, polierter Stahl, Leder und viel Glas dominierten das Penthouse  
Kein übertrieben zur Schau gestellter Luxus und doch zeigten die verwendeten Materialien deutlich, dass Clas es sich leisten konnte.  
Anders betrachtete nun die Feiernden, suchte nach der vertrauten Gestalt des Älteren. Er fand zwar einige bekannte Gesichter in der Menge, aber keinen Hinweis auf Clas Brede Bråthen, den Gastgeber. Eigentlich war es ja auch egal, denn Clas müsste zu ihm kommen. So funktionierte das Spiel nun mal, selbst wenn Clas die Regeln noch nicht kennen mochte.

„Was darf es sein?“, erkundigte sich der Barkeeper nun höflich und Anders krauste kurz nachdenklich die Nase, bevor er antwortete, „White Russian.“ Es klapperte im Hintergrund, während der Drink gemixt wurde, aber Anders schenkte dem keine Aufmerksamkeit. Viel mehr betrachtete er angewidert einen Mann, der plötzlich an seine Seite getreten war und dessen Hand er kurz auf seinem Hintern gespürt hatte, „Du solltest das lassen.“  
„So?“, der sichtlich Betrunkene schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das er wohl für unwiderstehlich hielt und rückte noch näher an Anders heran und legte seine Hand auf Anders', „Magst wohl nicht angefasst werden, Hengstchen?“ Anders reagierte ohne nachzudenken und bereits nach einer Sekunde lehnte der Mann, hilflos in einem Polizeigriff und mit Anders' Knie im Rücken, an der leicht konvexen Scheibenfront. „Nein, mag ich nicht.“, flüsterte Anders in sein Ohr, bevor er ihm mit einer einfachen Bewegung das Handgelenk brach, „Gar nicht.“  
„Verdammt ...“, vor Schmerz plötzlich nüchtern hielt der Mann seine Hand umklammert und beeilte sich, kaum dass Anders ihn losgelassen hatte, von ihm wegzukommen. Anders sah ihm einen Moment beinahe zufrieden nach, bevor er dann aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, dass der Barmann ihm seinen Drink zugeschoben hatte. „Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn ...“, Anders zog einige Scheine aus seiner Tasche, „ … niemand von diesem bedauerlichen Vorfall erfahren würde.“ Der Barkeeper betrachtete die Scheine einen Moment, nickte dann aber und ließ das großzügige Trinkgeld in seiner Tasche verschwinden.  
Anders schenkte ihm ein scharfes Lächeln, bevor er sein Glas nahm und sich ein weiteres Mal seinen Weg durch die Menge der Feiernden bahnte. Dieses Mal war sein Ziel aber die offen stehende Glastür, durch die ein Hauch der kalten, norwegischen Nacht ins Innere des Penthouses zu dringen schien. Wie erwartet führte die Tür auf einen elegant geschwungenen Balkon, der sich förmlich an das schlanke Hochhaus zu schmiegen schien, und der im Moment beinahe leer war  
Er brauchte einen Platz, um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen, hatte ihn der Vorfall mit dem betrunkenen Idioten doch mehr aufgewühlt, als er sich bereit war einzugestehen. Anders hasste es angefasst zu werden, eigentlich gab es nur eine einzige Person, die das ungestraft durfte …  
Lars.  
Vielleicht hatte es was mit Kontrolle zu tun, dem letzten Zusammenhalten von dem, was wirklich Anders Haugvad war … Denn bei jedem seiner Aufträge war er jemand anders, immer genau die Person, die sein Opfer sich als sein Partner wünschte. Er liebte, was sie liebten, frönte den gleichen Hobbys und sah so sogar so aus, wie sie es mochten.  
Es gab nie etwas von Anders …  
Aber bei Clas …  
Anders war sich nicht sicher, Clas Palette von Exfreunden und Freundinnen, sogar eine Verlobte hatte es vor Jahren einmal gegeben, war sehr unterschiedlich. Die Personen, die der Konzernchef in sein Leben und sein Bett ließ, schienen nichts miteinander gemeinsam zu haben … Architekt, Kindergärtnerin, Makler, Hotelerbin, sogar ein Arzt und eine Psychologin ließen sich, neben einem Feuerwehrmann und einem arbeitslosen Künstler auf der Liste finden … und noch viele weitere Berufe und Berufungen … sodass Anders keine Ahnung hatte, in was er sich dieses Mal verwandeln sollte. Wollte Clas vielleicht einfach … Anders Haugvad? Es wäre herrlich. Aber auch furchtbar ungewohnt sich nicht verstellen zu müssen und Anders war unsicher, ob er das überhaupt noch konnte. Einfach nur er selbst sein …

Hier draußen auf dem Balkon war das Dröhnen der Musik beinahe erträglich und Anders lehnte sich seufzend seinen trüben Gedanken nachhängend gegen das hohe Geländer. Er ließ den kühlen Nachtwind mit seinen Haaren spielen und über sein Gesicht streicheln, die Kälte wirkte angenehm beruhigend. Nach einer Weile nahm er einen vorsichtigen Schluck aus seinem Glas und genoss erstmals die perfekte Aussicht über die nächtliche Stadt, deren Lichter wie bunte Edelsteine auf dem schwarzen Samtkissen der Nacht wirkten.  
Es würde sicher nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Clas zu ihm kommen würde, Anders war sich sicher, dass der Gastgeber schon über seine Ankunft informiert worden war. Wahrscheinlich wollte er Anders erst einmal Gelegenheit geben sich umzusehen, bevor …  
Eine wohlbekannte Stimme unterbrach seine Überlegungen und als er sich umdrehte, sah er bereits seinen lächelnden Zwilling, selbstverständlich auch hier mit Alexander in der Hand im Schlepptau, auf sich zukommen, „Andi, was machst du denn hier?“


	7. Chapter 7

„Lars.“, Anders zwang sich zu einem seiner üblichen Lächeln und nickte dann dessen Begleitung zu, „Führst du dein Mandelmakrönchen Gassi?“ „Anders.“, der ältere Zwilling seufzte und schlug seinem Bruder spielerisch gegen den Arm, „Du sollst ihn nicht so nennen. Und außerdem … Ich bin seine Begleitung.“ „Und dann trägst du kein kleines Schwarzes und High Heels?“, Anders legte den Kopf schief und den Finger nachdenklich an die Lippen und sah mit dem typischen, frechen Grinsen zu Alexander, der sich etwas im Hintergrund hielt, „Ich bin enttäuscht … Die Vorstellung, wie du dir die Beine rasierst … Dabei mit dem Po wackelst … Ihn raus streckst … Deine langen Beine … Haarlos und glatt … Macht dich der Gedanke nicht auch an, Stöckelchen?“ Die braunen Augen blitzten kurz und eine undeutbare Regung huschte über das Gesicht des Österreichers, aber Lars schnaubte nur, „Und, für wen wackelst du gerade mit dem Po? Oder suchst du einen neuen Typen? Oder dieses Mal für die Abwechslung doch wieder eine Frau?“  
„Oh, ich bin da sehr offen, Larsi.“, Anders leckte sich einige Tropfen seines Drinks von den Fingern, bevor er seinem Zwilling dann zuzwinkerte und sich zum Gehen wand, „Aber, das weißt du ja.“ „Anders.“, Lars' plötzlich so ernste Stimme und eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ließen ihn innehalten, aber er schaffte es nicht sich zu seinem Bruder umzudrehen, konnte er dessen angenehm vertraute Präsenz doch hinter sich spüren, „Andi ...“ „Was?“, murmelte Anders, „Wenn du mir nun wieder einen Vortrag über meinen Lebenswandel halten willst … kann das nicht bis nach Hause warten? Ich bin hier, um mich zu amüsieren. Aber, ich komme gerne noch mal zu dir, wenn du dein Mandelmakrönchen ins Bett gesteckt hast … “  
„Falls du nicht bis dahin im Bett von irgendjemand anderem gelandet bist?“, Lars ruhige, fast emotionslos gestellte Frage ließ Anders kurz zusammenzucken, aber er fing sich schnell und gewann die Kontrolle zurück, „Für heute Nacht hatte ich zwar nur einen schnellen Quickie im Waschraum geplant, aber ...“ „Willst du denn wirklich so leben?“, Lars trat an seinem Zwilling vorbei und sah sein Ebenbild forschend an, „Ist das wirklich alles, worauf es dir ankommt? Spaß und Sex?“  
„Gibt es denn mehr?“, Anders hob in gespieltem Erstaunen eine Braue und nickte dann zu Alexander, der in einiger Entfernung stehen geblieben war und den beiden Brüdern ihre Privatsphäre zu lassen schien, „Soll ich etwa wie du wie eine Primel eingehen? Wann hattest du denn zum letzten Mal Spaß? Und wann zum letzten Mal Sex? Obwohl … das Letztere will ich lieber nicht wissen … Wenn ich mir vorstelle, wie du mit dem Mandel ...“ „Du solltest erwachsen werden.“, Lars' warme Finger griffen nach den kalten Händen seines Zwillings, aber Anders befreite sich gleich wieder mit einem Knurren, „Lars. Zum letzten Mal. Ich. Mag. Mein. Leben. Wie. Es. Ist. Hast du das jetzt endlich verstanden oder soll ich es dir noch mal buchstabieren?“ „Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um dich, kapierst du Holzkopf das nicht...?“, versuchte sein Zwilling sich zu rechtfertigen, aber Anders schnaubte nur, „HALT DICH VERDAMMT NOCH MAL AUS MEINEM LEBEN RAUS, LARS! ES IST MEIN LEBEN. MEINS!“

Anders' Kopf pochte, als er seinen Zwilling schließlich einfach stehen ließ und zurück in das Innere des Penthouses trat. Lars' Vorwürfe und Unterstellungen hatten, auch wenn er es nicht zeigen wollte, einen gut verborgenen Nerv getroffen und freigelegt. Ein tiefes, bröckelndes Loch in seiner Verteidigung, dem letzten Bollwerk, das Anders schützte, gerissen, das nun gefüllt werden wollte.  
Gefüllt mit dem tröstlichen Hochprozentigen.  
Er trat nun mit sicheren Schritten direkt an die Bar und orderte das Stärkste, was der Barkeeper zu bieten hatte. Das Nicken des livrierten Mannes bekam er, seinen Gedanken nachhängend, schon nicht mehr mit und so zuckte er kurz zusammen, als plötzlich ein Glas zu ihm geschoben wurde. Ohne auf den Geschmack zu achten, kippte er den scharfen, in seinem Rachen brennenden Alkohol hinunter, bevor er dann das Glas schon wieder auffordernd zum Barkeeper schob.  
„Egal, wo du auftauchst, du musst wohl immer im Mittelpunkt stehen, oder Cinderella?“, es kostete Anders nun alle verbliebene Selbstkontrolle, nun nicht etwas gequält zu seufzen, als Clas sich nun plötzlich neben ihm an die Bar lehnte. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf das neue Glas und stürzte es ebenfalls in einem Zug hinunter, bevor er die Anwesenheit des älteren Geschäftsmanns zur Kenntnis nahm, „Ein 'Nein' würde dich wohl überraschen, oder?“  
Clas dunkle Augen musterten ihn über den Rand seines eigenen Glases hinweg, „Ärger mit deinem Nerdzwilling?“ „Es ist ...“, Anders schnaubte, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und gestikulierte in Richtung des Barmanns für einen weiteren Drink, „ … kompliziert.“ „Langsam.“, Clas griff nach dem neuen Glas und brachte es rasch aus der Reichweite des Jüngeren, „Sonst verschluckst du dich noch, kleines Biest.“ Anders sah überrascht auf, aber trotz seiner Worte schimmerte in Clas dunklen Augen nur Amüsement und als der Jüngere ein quengelndes Geräusch von sich gab, schob Clas ihm das Glas wieder zu, „Na gut … Aber danach gibt es nicht mehr ...“  
Anders spülte seine Fragen mit dem, in seiner Kehle brennenden Alkohol hinunter und setzte das Glas dann unwillig klirrend auf den polierten Tresen ab. „Du warst übrigens viel zu spät.“, brachte Clas ihn auf andere Gedanken und Anders ertappte sich bei einem Lächeln, „Natürlich. Aber, ein Biest trifft immer dann ein, wenn ein Biest es will … Es ist niemals zu spät ...“ „Ich bin sicher, dass das Zitat anders ging ...“, murmelte Clas, aber in seinen Augen funkelte eine Herausforderung, „Kannst du denn auch zaubern?“ „Zaubern?“, Anders begegnete amüsiert dem Blick des Älteren und leckte sich dann über die Lippen, „Du bist einfach leicht zu durchschauen ...“ „Bin ich?!“, Clas schmollte, lehnte sich dann aber vertraulich zu Anders, „Mmmmh … vielleicht bist du auch nicht so schwer zu durchschauen, wie du denkst ...“  
Angst breitete sich eisig kalt in Anders aus, aber der Alkohol dämpfte seine Reaktionen und so hob er nun die Braue, „Oh? Dann lass mal hören ...“ „Also ...“, Clas legte den Kopf schief und einen Finger an seine Lippen, während er den Jüngeren nachdenklich musterte, „Also, du bist ein Haugvad … Hast Geld wie Heu … Einfluss … Aber, das ist leicht zu durchschauen … Du bist ein Playboy … und etwas mehr. Ich weiß nicht was, denn du weißt deine Geheimnisse zu wahren … Jedes einzelne … Du bist nicht dumm … Ich denke eher, du bist hochintelligent … versteckst es aber sehr gut … Du hast deine Studiengänge nicht abgebrochen … Soll ich weitermachen?“  
Anders nickte, merklich sprachlos darüber, wie viel Clas schon über ihn wusste.  
„Deine Familie weiß nicht was du tust … Du hältst es geheim … Versteckst es vor ihnen ...“, Clas' Finger strich über die Lippe, „Aber, trotz allem liebst du deinen Bruder … und machst dir Sorgen um ihn … Und, wie sieht es aus? Habe ich recht?“  
Der Blonde wollte naturgemäß lügen, aber schließlich nickte er doch, gefangen von dem dunklen, seltsam prüfendem Blick, der ihn nicht losließ, „Es … ist eine ziemlich … adäquate Zusammenfassung.“ „Ich wusste es.“, Clas nickte siegessicher, „Und da wir bei jedem unser drei Treffen mehr oder minder betrunken an einer Bar gelehnt haben … vermute ich weiterhin, dass du nicht glücklich bist.“  
Anders Lächeln verschwand nun, aber Clas hob nun sein Glas, das ihm gerade zugeschoben worden war, prostend, „Aber … Dafür sind Partys da. Damit wir die schrecklichen Dinge vergessen und Spaß haben können ...“ Ein weiteres Glas wurde nun Anders hinge schoben und Anders zögerte noch einen Augenblick, bevor er es ebenfalls hob. Irgendetwas lief hier falsch, es war so seltsam … Anders hatte den Verlauf des Abends genau geplant gehabt … Er hatte sich in langen Stunden eine neue Persönlichkeit geschaffen … Eine selbstbewusste, charmante Persönlichkeit, die hoffentlich unwiderstehlich für den Geschäftsmann war …  
Aber, Clas hatte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht … Er hatte durch das Schauspiel hindurch gesehen … Er hatte den gebrochenen, zerschundenen Mann, der nicht mehr wusste, wie … wer er wirklich war, gesehen und scheinbar trotzdem Gefallen an diesem Anders gefunden.  
Dem wahren Anders, den nicht einmal Anders selber mehr zu kennen glaubte.  
Anders starrte in die dunkle, gegen die Kristallwände schwappende Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas, bevor er es dann wagte zu Clas zu sehen. Der Mann war gutaussehend und auch noch so viel jünger und fitter als die Männer, auf die Anders sonst angesetzt wurde. Er hatte spürbares Charisma und außerdem auch ein gutes Herz und eine wunderbare … Seele. Clas war sicher keiner der korrupten Geschäftsleute, die alles für eine Gewinnsteigerung von 0,1% tun würden … Er brauchte keine Bestätigung von anderen, er war selbstsicher und …  
Verdammt, Clas kannte ihn erst wenige Tage und hatte es in dieser kurzen Zeit so problemlos geschafft, jegliche auferlegte Barriere zu durchbrechen und den rauen, verletzlichen Kern von Anders freigelegt.  
Und trotzdem … trotzdem war Clas nicht vor ihm zurückgeschreckt.  
Er hatte ihn nicht alleine gelassen, sondern schien noch immer … trotz allem, Interesse an ihm zu haben.  
An Anders.

„Erde an Biest?“, Clas wedelte grinsend mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht des Jüngeren herum und fing, kaum dass Anders geblinzelt hatte, erneut ein Gespräch an, „Wie schaffst du das eigentlich?“ „Was?“, Anders runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und Clas schmunzelte, „Du bist ein Internetgespenst. Ich meine … Es gibt nicht einmal ein einziges Paparazzibild von dir … Du bist ein Haugvad … Ich hatte gehofft da einige nette Bilder von dir zu finden ...“ Der Jüngere legte den Kopf schief und traf eine ungewöhnliche Entscheidung. Später würde er diese Entscheidung nur auf den lösenden Effekt des Alkohols schieben, aber diese Nacht würde nur ihm, Anders Haugvad gehören. Einige wenige, gestohlene Stunden, würde er ganz selber sein und sich erlauben Clas' Gegenwart zu genießen.  
Plötzlich schien eine unsichtbare Last von seinen Schultern gewichen sein. Aber, Anders wusste, dass es spätestens am nächsten Morgen wieder zurückkehren würde. Und dann auch doppelt so schwer … Er stellte das Glas auf die Bar und drehte sich dann das erste Mal ganz zu Clas, „Vielleicht hast du einfach nur an den falschen Orten gesucht, Clas ...“ „Wo hätte ich denn suchen sollen, Biest?“, Clas beugte sich zu ihm und verharrte nur wenige Millimeter vor Anders, „Und, was hätte ich denn gefunden?“ „Das bleibt mein Geheimnis ...“, flüsterte Anders und legte seine Finger vorsichtig auf Clas' große Hand, „Bis du doch etwas finden solltest ...“ Clas bewegte sich nicht, sein Blick hing erst an den einladend geöffneten, roten Lippen des Jüngeren, bevor er langsam aufsah und in Anders' großen, tiefblauen Augen ein unausgesprochenes Versprechen von Wonnen, die er viel zu lange bereits wieder hatte missen müssen.  
Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und keiner der beiden Männer wagte es sich zu bewegen, bis Clas plötzlich die Hand hob, „Wir machen gleich weiter … Wage es nicht zu verschwinden, Biest ...“ Anders schmunzelte, blieb aber dennoch stehen, als Clas sich nun einige Schritte von ihm entfernte und mit jemandem zu sprechen schien. Er fragte sich kurz, mit wem der Geschäftsmann sprach und worüber, bekam aber seine Antwort innerhalb weniger Sekunden, als plötzlich die Deckenlichter aufflammten und gleichzeitig die Musik mitten im Crescendo verstummte. Protestierende Stimmen füllten die so plötzlich entstandene Stille, aber nun öffneten sich an einer Wand lautlos einige wohl versteckte Fahrstuhltüren und die Gäste wurden vom stets aufmerksamen Daniel mit höflicher Strenge in die Kabinen gebeten.  
Anders wartete, bis das Penthouse still und verlassen dalag, bevor er sein Glas auf die Theke der nun auch unbesetzten Bar stellte und zu Clas trat. „Du bist wirklich vertrauensselig, Clas ...“, murmelte er und lehnte sich gegen den starken Körper des älteren Geschäftsmanns, der gerade zwei Gläser Brandy eingoss.  
„Das ist nur bedingt richtig.“, stellte Clas fest und drehte sich vorsichtig zu Anders um. „Das glaube ich nicht.“, Anders grinste und umfasste mit einer einladenden, ausschweifenden Geste das verlassene Penthouse, „Wir kenne uns erst seit drei Tagen … Du weißt nichts außer meinen Namen und, dass ich ein Haugvad bin … Der jüngste Sohn von einem deiner direkten Konkurrenten … Und doch, sind wir nun ganz alleine.“ Anders' Finger strichen verspielt über Clas' breite Brust, als er sich nun zu dem Älteren lehnte, „Du bist verletzlich ...“  
„Pf.“, Clas schnaubte, „Du bist ein Haugvad … Du kennst Sicherheitspersonal … Und, ich habe ein unglaublich gutes Sicherheitsteam … Außerdem ist alles kameraüberwacht und … Ich habe eine künstliche Intell ...“ Anders ließ ihn den Satz nicht beenden, sondern eroberte Clas' Lippen für einen ersten Kuss. Eine Hand legte sich, beinahe schon besitzergreifend auf die stoppelige Wange, als Anders den Älteren gegen die gläserne Front drückte.  
Clas brauchte eine Sekunde, aber dann küsste er ihn hungrig, knabberte an Anders' vollen Lippen und strich mit seiner Zunge erst sanft über die Bissstellen, bevor sie den anderen, fremden Mund eroberte. Seine Finger fummelten an den Knöpfen des dunklen Blazers und eroberten die warme Haut unter dem seidigen Stoff des Hemdes. Anders drängte sich gegen die Berührung, gegen Clas und schlang seine Arme schließlich um Clas' Nacken, als er den Kuss atemlos brach.  
„Also ...“, murmelte er schwer atmend, zog seine Nase genüsslich über die stoppelige Wange und hauchte dann einen Kuss auf die empfindliche Stelle hinter dem Ohr, „ … Mir wurde Spaß versprochen ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, die Stimme des Geschäftsmanns klang rau, „Und, ich pflege meine Versprechen zu halten ...“ „Das hoffe ich.“, Anders rieb sich knurrend an Clas, seine Augen funkelten, „Ich langweile mich nämlich leicht ...“ Mit einem Grinsen hob Clas den Jüngeren auf seine Arme und trug ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer, „Dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du dich nicht langweilen wirst ...“  
Clas hielt sein Wort.


	8. Chapter 8

Ohrenbetäubende Musik dröhnte aus strategisch platzierten Lautsprechern in Clas' privatem Labor, in das der Firmenchef sich gleich nachdem Anders sein Angebot für Frühstück im Bett und noch eine weitere Runde Sex abgelehnt und aus Clas' Bett geschlüpft war, zurückgezogen hatte.  
Die Nacht mit Anders war wirklich wunderbar gewesen und Clas hatte sie wirklich genossen. Anders Haugvad mochte wahrscheinlich wirklich der geheimnisvollste und gutaussehendste Mann, den Clas jemals getroffen oder mit dem er Sex gehabt hatte, sein. Und, oh Gott … was war das für Sex gewesen! Anders hatte wirklich genau gewusst, was er getan hatte .. mit seinem Körper … seiner Zunge … mit seinen Händen … mit seinem … seinen ...  
„Clas!“, der Geschäftsmann zuckte zusammen, als die Musik plötzlich erstarb und stattdessen Siljes emotionslose Stimme aus den Lautsprechern drang, „Dein Herzrhythmus ist erhöht, soll ich Daniel Bescheid sagen?“ Clas seufzte, es war, seit er vor einem Jahr einen leichten Herzanfall erlitten hatte, bestand der mit, dem zu einem Babysitter mutierte Daniel getroffene Kompromiss darin, dass Silje ständig die Vitalfunktionen ihres Erschaffers überwachte. „Falscher Alarm.“, winkte Clas ab und schnaubte, als er nun die verbrannten Schaltkreise des künstlichen Herzens betrachtete, „Silje, was ist die erste Laborregel?“  
„Keine Störungen, wenn mit dem Lötkolben gearbeitet wird. Außer, es handelt sich um einen Notfall.“, lautete die prompte, emotionslos klingende Antwort und Clas nickte wohlwollend, „Also …?“ „Laut den mir eingegebenen Parametern fiel das unter 'Notfall'“, rechtfertigte Silje sich, trotz ihrer Emotionslosigkeit irgendwie doch überraschend selbstgefällig klingend, „Und, da ich nun deine Aufmerksamkeit habe ...“ „Moment ...“, Clas runzelte die Stirn, „Du hast das nur getan, damit ich dich beachte?“ Silje hüllte sich in sicheres Schweigen und der Geschäftsmann seufzte schließlich und legte den Lötkolben aber nun endlich aus der Hand, „Du hast meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, Silje. Wie spät ist es?“  
„6 Uhr 42.“, die künstliche Intelligenz antwortete nun beinahe sofort, aber Clas krauste nachdenklich die Nase. Eigentlich sollte er das nicht tun … Er hatte sich noch immer nicht vollkommen von seinem Herzanfall erholt, er hatte das Herzprojekt, in das er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit investieren sollte und Anders war ein Haugvad, der Sohn eines direkten Rivalen … Er hatte eigentlich keine Zeit für Dates … Und doch ließ ihn der gequälte, gehetzte und einsame Blick in Anders' blauen Augen nicht mehr los.  
Nicht nur, wie sie im Bett geglänzt hatten …  
Oder, wie der Glanz verschwunden war, als er hatte gehen müssen …  
Er sah den jungen Mann, der dringend Hilfe brauchte und sich nicht traute um diese Hilfe zu bitten. Clas seufzte, zog das etwas entfernt auf dem Tisch liegende Handy nun aber zu sich und tippte eine Nachricht an Anders.

Regen schlug leise gegen die bunt bemalten Scheiben und die Schlieren verwandelten den Spielplatz zu einer seltsamen Märchenlandschaft voller verschwommener, unbekannter Formen. Eine Gruppe von 10 kleinen Kindern saß auf bunten Stühlchen und schien mit großer Ausdauer Bilder zu malen und sahen kaum auf, als eine ihrer Erzieherin mit zwei Tassen in der Hand wieder in den großen Gruppenraum trat, „Immer noch schwarz?“  
„Du kennst mich.“, Clas nahm die Tasse schmunzelnd entgegen und rückte etwas auf dem unbequemen, Kinderstuhl hin und her und seufzte dann aber schmerzerfüllt, „Wie kannst du darauf bitte sitzen …“ „Ich bin jünger als du.“, Hege grinste und nahm auf dem Stuhl ihm gegenüber Platz, „Aber, du bist bestimmt nicht hier, um dich über Möbel zu unterhalten ...“ „Wollte nur ne Weile … raus.“, der Geschäftsmann nickte in Richtung der Kinder, „Einfach mal Ruhe haben ...“ „Ruhe? Clas, das ist ein Kindergarten. Hier ist es nie ruhig ...“ „Gerade ist es aber sehr ruhig!“, verteidigte Clas sich halbherzig und Hege schnaubte, „Hat dein unerwarteter Besuch vielleicht was mit deinem neuen Freund zu tun?“  
„Er ist nicht ...“, der Geschäftsmann zuckte mit den Schultern, „ … mein Freund. Noch nicht. Und, woher weißt du überhaupt davon? Steht es schon in der VG? Oder schreien es schon die Spatzen von den Dächern?“ „Daniel.“, Hege grinste unbekümmert und Clas gab ein leidendes Geräusch von sich, „Ich glaube, ich sollte sein Gehalt kürzen ...“ „Daniel schien sehr angetan.“, tastete Hege sich vorsichtig vor, woraufhin Clas sie voller Erstaunen musterte, „Wirklich?“ „Ja … Er fand ihn sehr … annehmbar.“, Hege nickte zustimmend und lächelte dann warm, „Also, du datest nun einen Haugvad?“ „Das klingt so … bieder.“, der Geschäftsmann schnitt eine Grimasse, woraufhin Hege seufzte, „Hast du keine Angst, dass der Haugvad dich ausspionieren will?“  
„Nein …“, Clas seufzte und rieb sich die pochenden Schläfen, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte, „Anders ist … Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll … Er ist nicht so … Ich weiß, was ich tue, Hege. Ich bin dankbar, dass du … und wohl auch Daniel … dass ihr euch Gedanken um mich macht … Aber, was erwartet ihr denn? Dass ich jeden zurückweise, der … Interesse an mir zeigt? Ich würde mit niemandem mehr reden können … das ist … nicht machbar ...“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht.“, die Erzieherin schmunzelte und Clas senkte den Kopf, „Aber, Anders ...“ „Du wirst ihn also wiedersehen? Bald?“, fragte sie weiter und legte ihm eine Hand aufs Knie, als er mit den Schultern zuckte, „Könnte durchaus sein ...“ „Gut ...“, sie drückte sein Knie leicht, „Und nun raus damit … was kannst du mir denn über ihn erzählen?“ „Wenig ...“, gab Clas leise, fast schon etwas betreten zu und seine Stimme wurde leicht bitter, als er nun einen ersten Schluck von seinem Kaffee nahm, „Er ist der Zwilling von Lars Haugvad … Seines Zeichen ein Genie und ganzer Stolz von Mama Haugvad, die mütterlich über den ganzen Konzern herrscht … Während Lars studierte, hat er wohl sein Studium geschmissen und lebt nun ein … von Mama bezahltes Playboyleben …“ Clas verzog bei dem bitteren Geschmack des Kaffees das Gesicht und seufzte, „ ... und er hasst es.“  
„Willst du ihm helfen?“, erkundigte sie sich, wirkte aber amüsiert, als Clas das Gesicht verzog und dann plötzlich den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein … Ich will ihn retten … und für mich.“ „Das wird aber nicht funktionieren, wenn du hier sitzt.“, Hege nahm ihm die halb leere Tasse aus der Hand und deutete auf die Tür, „Schnapp ihn dir, Eisbär.“

Wieder saß Anders auf dem weichen Teppich und starrte an die Wand, die inzwischen von Bildern mit Clas und seinen engsten Vertrauten, so wie von Zetteln in seiner engen Handschrift bedeckt war und versuchte seine nächsten Schritte zu planen.  
Den Tag, seit seiner … Nacht mit Clas, hatte er mit weiteren Nachforschungen verbracht, von denen nun einige weitere gelbe und orange Post-ITs zeugten.  
'Herzanfall. Herzkrankheit?'  
'Scharfsinnig'  
'Loyale Mitarbeiter. Keine Informationsquellen?'  
Das ungleichmäßige Plattern des Regens verwandelte das große, nur durch eine hohe Stehlampe erleuchtete Zimmer in einen Ort für Geheimnisse und Anders schnaubte, schien das doch selbst für seine Verhältnisse etwas zu dramatisch zu sein. Obwohl seine Familie ihn schon lange als Dramaqueen sah. Aber, es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass er den Plan, den er bereits in groben Zügen ausgearbeitet hatte, nicht würde nutzen können. Das hätte ihm doch schon nach dem Treffen auf der ersten Party klar sein müssen, aber damals hatte er es noch nicht wahrhaben wollen. Trotz dieses unwillkommen Rückschlags, war er sich sicher, dass er bereits einen bleibenden Eindruck bei Clas hinterlassen hatte.  
Und Clas bei ihm …  
Wie gerne würde er nun in Clas' Armen liegen … dort liegen bleiben … für immer und ewig ... und nicht mehr an … an die Außenwelt denken. Aber, das würde niemals passieren dürfen und das versetzte ihm einen Stich im Herzen. Und, es wurde noch schmerzhafter, wenn er daran dachte, dass er danach aus Oslo … aus Norwegen verschwinden müsste … und Clas … und auch Lars wissen würden, warum … Und beide würden ihm niemals verzeihen ...  
Die Kaffeemaschine piepte leise und mit einem Seufzen erhob Anders sich aus seiner sitzenden Position und füllte seine Tasse ein weiteres Mal, bevor er sich dann aber wieder auf dem Teppich niederließ und nach seinem Handy griff. Es war schon seit Tagen lautlos gestellt, aber das Display zeigte zahlreiche Nachrichten, alle von einer Nummer. Alle von Clas. Anders hatte es einfach nicht über sich bringen können, sie zu lesen. Offiziell schob er es auf seine Strategie für diesen Auftrag, aber in Wahrheit fürchtete er sich vor einem weiteren Treffen mit dem Geschäftsmann, der ihn mit dieser unglaublichen Leichtigkeit durchschaut hatte und ihn mit jeder Sekunde enger und enger an sich binden würde.  
Nun, war es aber soweit. Anders wollte sie lesen, er wollte … musste wissen, was Clas von ihm wollte … was er über ihn dachte … was der Geschäftsmann von ihm erwartete … und, wie seine nächsten Schritte aussehen müssten. Es war an der Zeit und er konnte sich nicht mehr länger verstecken.  
'Nachdem du nicht mit mir Frühstücken wolltest … Wie wäre es denn stattdessen mit Dinner?', lautete die letzte, neuste Nachricht, die gerade wenige Minuten alt war und Anders zögerte kurz, bevor er dann eine Antwort tippte und sie aber vor dem Abschicken noch einmal nachdenklich betrachtete, 'Ich wäre gerne geblieben. Vielleicht können wir das Frühstück nachholen? Nach dem Dinner?'  
Er schaffte es nicht einmal mehr das Handy aus der Hand zu legen, bevor es plötzlich mit einer Antwort vibrierte. Nein, es war keine Antwort, sondern ein Anruf und plötzlich zögerte Anders, betrachtete das Display, das Clas' Nummer zeigte einige Sekunden lang. Schließlich seufzte er aber und wischte mit dem Finger über das Display, „Hallo, Clas.“  
„Was hast du getan? Das Handy quer durch den Raum geworfen? Wie kann es solange dauern, direkt nach dem Schreiben einen Anruf anzunehmen?“, beklagte sich der Geschäftsmann und Anders ertappte sich bei dem gespielt klagenden Tonfall bei einem Schmunzeln, „Vielleicht gefällt es mir dich warten zu lassen?“ „Biest!“, klagte Clas und Anders lachte, „Ich habe einfach keinen Anruf erwartet … Hast du kein Meeting oder so was Langweiliges?“ „Ich hasse Texten. Brauche meine Hände für andere Dinge.“, Clas klang vollkommen unbekümmert, aber Anders fiel nun auf, dass die Stimme des Geschäftsmanns einen seltsamen Nachhall hatte, „Bin ich auf Lautsprecher?“ „Jup, aber keine Sorge, ich bin alleine. Wir können so schmutzig werden, wie du willst … Also, was hast du gerade an …?“ „Wo bist du genau?“, die Neugier des Blonden war nun geweckt, „Da ist ein Echo ...“ „Im … Labor.“, die Antwort kam zögerlich und Anders wog seine Optionen ab. Es wäre eine Möglichkeit weitere Informationen zu gewinnen und vielleicht auch endlich herauszufinden, was genau seine Aufgabe sein sollte … Aber, es könnte auch schief gehen … Es würde sicher schief gehen … Es war noch zu früh … „Mmmmh … Ich bin also doch nicht wichtig genug, damit du deine Hände und deine Zunge ganz auf mich konzentrierst … Ich bin enttäuscht ...“, tadelte Anders ihn verspielt, erntete aber wieder nur ein amüsiertes Lachen des Älteren, „Geht leider nicht während meiner Arbeitszeiten … Aber, wie wäre es nun am Freitag?“ „Am Abend? Ich schulde dir ja noch ein Frühstück ...“, schnurrte Anders und leckte sich über die Lippen, „Dieses Mal auch gerne im Bett ...“ „Sehr gut.“, Clas nickte, „Bei mir?“  
„Du willst kochen?“, Anders hob, auch wenn sein Gesprächspartner es nicht sehen konnte, eine Braue und Clas lachte, „Oh Gott … Bloß nicht … Ich wollte dich nicht vergiften … Magst du Thai? Es gibt da einen tollen Laden … in der Innenstadt.“ „Das klingt besser.“, stimmte Anders nun ohne zu zögern zu und Clas klang erleichtert, „Dann haben wir wohl Date … Wir sehen uns am Freitag, Biest.“  
Es klackte, als Clas den Anruf unterbrach und dann herrschte plötzlich eine unangenehm lastende Stille. Anders hatte noch vier Tage, bis er Clas wiedersehen würde. Vier Tage, um mit seinen seltsamen, so fremden Gefühlen, die er so gar nicht einordnen zu vermochte, klar zu kommen … Was fühlte er wirklich? Er hatte sich solange schon verstellt, seine Gefühle unterdrückt oder beiseite geschoben, dass er es selber nicht mehr wusste.  
Lars.  
Lars könnte ihm helfen.  
Beinahe wünschte er sich, dass es so einfach wäre. Dass er seinem Zwilling sein Herz ausschütten und ihm die Wahrheit sagen könnte. Aber, das kam natürlich nicht in Frage. Aber, dennoch vermisste er seinen Zwilling, dem er früher, bevor seine Mutter seine besonderen Fähigkeiten erkannt und zu fördern begonnen hatte … bevor er zu einer Art Auftragskiller für die Rivalen seiner Mutter geworden war … so nahe gestanden hatte.  
In den letzten Jahren hatte er alles dafür getan, damit sie einander fremd wurden. Aber, dennoch war Lars nun derjenige, dessen Rat er wollte. Dessen Rat er brauchte und dessen Rat er vertraute. Trotz der erst vor wenigen Tagen stattgefunden, halb öffentlichen Auseinandersetzung … Er brauchte seinen Zwilling. Mit zitternden Fingern griff er nun wieder nach seinem Handy und scrollte ihm Menü nach der einst so wohlbekannten Nummer.  
„Lars … kann ich vorbeikommen?“


	9. Chapter 9

Auch in diesem, nicht weniger privaten Fahrstuhl gab es natürlich eine Kamera, sodass Anders für jeden möglichen Beobachter gelangweilt wirkend an der stählernen Wand wirkte. In Wirklichkeit war er aber nervös und es fiel ihm merklich schwer das Schauspiel weiterhin aufrecht zu erhalten, vor allem als ein leises 'Pling' verriet, dass er Lars' Labor, tief in den Eingeweiden der elterlichen Firma liegend, nun erreicht hatte.  
Er war seit Jahren nicht mehr hier unten gewesen, erinnerte sich aber noch schmerzhaft immer, wie sie beide immer davon geträumt hatte, dass die Zwillinge irgendwann einmal zusammenarbeiten würden. Zusammen, in einem Labor und sich, wie früher immer, so perfekt ergänzend. Auch Anders hatte damals noch gedacht, dass es einmal so kommen würde. Ihre … Unterschiede, nicht nur in der Art und Weise ihrer Arbeit, sondern auch in ihrer Ausbildung und in ihren wissenschaftlichen Interessengebieten, hätten sicher wunderbare Ergebnisse hervorgebracht.  
Aber, ihre Mutter hatte andere Pläne mit ihnen gehabt und hatte Anders, den offeren Zwilling, der zwei Doktortitel in Psychologie und nebenbei noch einen Physik und Informatik erworben hatte, zu sich gerufen. Der Tag, an dem sie mit ihm gesprochen … Nein, an dem er alleine in ihr Büro bestellt worden und dort einem mütterlichen Monolog darüber, wie Anders mit seinen ganz speziellen Fähigkeiten der Familie am besten würde dienen können, hatte lauschen dürfen, war der erste Tag seines neuen, beängstigenden Lebens und auch eines neuen Anders' gewesen.  
Seine restliche Familie hatte diesen plötzlichen Umschwung niemals verstanden, zwar war Anders auch früher niemals ein Muster von Ordentlichkeit und Pedanterie gewesen und hatte sich in seinem Leben den einen oder anderen kleineren oder auch größeren… Fauxpas geleistet, aber die Liebe zur Wissenschaft war wie ein zusätzliches Band zu seinem Zwilling gewesen.  
Aber, bereits in den ersten Monaten in seinem neuen Leben hatte Anders feststellen müssen, dass es besser war Lars so weit wie möglich von sich zu stoßen und ihn nicht nahe an sich heranzulassen. Lars konnte nicht verstehen, wieso Anders plötzlich die Brille, einer der wenigen, gewollten Unterschiede zwischen den Zwillingen ablegte und mehr und mehr ein anderer wurde und begann ihm schließlich immer öfter Vorhaltungen zu machen. Anders war es egal gewesen, es spielte in seinen Plan hinein, entfremdete die Zwillinge, deren einzige, wirklich lange Trennung, die zwischen Anders in Harvard und Lars im MIT gewesen war, weiter und weiter, bis sie einfach nur noch … zu einer Familie gehörten, aber einander kaum mehr kannten.  
Yvonne förderte diese Entwicklung zusätzlich, war Lars doch immer das Gewissen der Zwillinge gewesen und ein Gewissen brauchte Anders, der tiefer und tiefer im Sumpf seiner neuen Aufgaben versank, nicht mehr länger. Es war hinderlich und sogar gefährlich, denn das leiseste Zögern könnte ihn … und mit ihm auch die ganze Familie auffliegen lassen. Ermittlungsbehörden, die Presse … das familiäre Ansehen würde darunter leiden, sein Bruder, der ihm angeblich egal war, würde leiden und daran wollte Anders einfach nicht Schuld sein.  
Und dann, eines Tages trat Alexander in das Leben seines Zwillings. Der Österreicher war nicht der erste Mann, im Leben eines der Zwillinge, aber Anders spürte dass es dieses Mal etwas anderes, etwas Ernsteres zu sein schien und begann zu … blocken. Er wusste, dass es nur irrationale Angst war, er würde seinen Zwilling nicht verlieren, aber dennoch konnte er nicht anders. Er weigerte sich die Beziehung zu akzeptieren, er weigerte sich den Österreicher bei seinem Namen zu nennen oder ernst zu nehmen und hatte ihn schließlich spöttisch 'Mandelmakrönchen' getauft.  
Lars hatte ihn erst immer und immer wieder gebeten, das zu lassen, aber als sein Zwilling nicht hatte hören wollen, wurde er fordernder und schließlich hatte es den ersten und einzigen großen Streit zwischen den sich ehemals so eng verbundenen Zwillinge gegeben.  
Seitdem war ihre Beziehung abgekühlt und sprichwörtlich den Bach hinuntergegangen. Sie hatten einander langsam, fast unbemerkt seltener und seltener gesehen und auch gesprochen und schließlich hatte Yvonne damit begonnen den jüngeren, nun von seiner Familie losgelösten Zwilling mit immer längeren Aufträgen zu betrauen. Mit jeder Reise und mit jedem ausgeführten Auftrag, entfremdete Anders sich immer mehr von seiner Familie und auch seinem Zwilling …

Mit einem Seufzen trat er schließlich aus dem Fahrstuhl und folgte dem kurzen Gang, bis er zu einer Tür aus undurchsichtigem Sicherheitsglas, neben der ein einfaches Metallschild an der Wand den Namen 'L. Haugvad' und die knappe Bezeichnung 'vitenskapsjef og forskning ' trug. Der Zwilling wandte sich schnaubend ab und stieß die Tür auf, „Larsi?“  
Kaum durch die Tür trat Anders auf eine balkonartige Reling, die sich hoch über das eigentliche Labor spannte und auf deren anderen Seite sich wohl die Tür zum eigentlichen Büro seines Bruders befand. Erst auf den zweiten Blick entdeckte Anders die Metallstufen, die hinunter in den Forschungsbereich führten, aber er trat nur an die nicht ganz brusthohe Glasbrüstung und sah in das große, offene Labor hinunter. Der ganze Bereich unten schien aus Metall und Glas zu bestehen und wirkte sauber und aufgeräumt. Aber dennoch fehlte das seltsam Sterile, was in einem chemischen oder biologischen Forschungslabor zu finden wäre.  
Dennoch hatte Anders keine Ahnung, woran sein Zwilling im Moment forschen mochte, denn die große Apparatur, die fast den ganzen Bereich in Beschlag zu nehmen schien, war ihm ein Rätsel. Unterschiedlich große Kolben bewegten sich in einem Rhythmus, scheinbar vollkommen unabhängig voneinander, hinter den gläsernen Wänden auf und ab und schienen eine dünne, silbrige Metallfolie zu bearbeiten. Ein, in die Wand eingelassener Bildschirm zeigte ein stetig wechselndes Diagramm, das beinahe an einen Herzmonitor zu erinnern schien. Jedes Mal, wenn die unterschiedlichen Kolben die silbrige Folie berührten, zeigte der Bildschirm einen Ausschlag, der wieder verschwand, wenn die Kolben in ihrem Druck nachließen. Neugierig legte Anders den Kopf schief, entwickelte Lars ein neues Metall?  
Unbemerkt von Anders hatte sich die Tür zum vermeintlichen Büro geöffnet und Lars war auf den Balkon und zu seinem Zwilling getreten. „Anders.“, die Begrüßung, die Anders aus seinen Gedanken riss, war ungewohnt formal und der jüngere Zwilling schnitt eine Grimasse, bevor er sich zum Lächeln zwang und sich zu seinem Bruder umdrehte, „Larsi.“ „Ach? Plötzlich doch wieder Larsi?“ erkundigte Lars sich mit dem so vertrauten, schiefen Lächeln, das aber normalerweise nur wenig über die Gemütslage verriet. Anders kannte ihn aber gut genug und trotz all der Jahre der Entfremdung konnte er seinen Zwilling noch immer lesen, als wäre er es selber … Nein, sogar besser, denn sich selbst kannte er schon gar nicht mehr …  
Anders verscheuchte diesen Gedanken, würde er doch gleich wieder zu Clas führen und der war ja sein Problem. Ein Problem, über das er nicht frei sprechen dürfte … Ein Problem, das nicht einmal existieren dürfte, war Anders doch eigentlich ein Profi in dem, was er tat. „Es war doch immer Larsi … Larsi und Andi.“, erwiderte er leichthin und zuckte mit den Schultern, während sein Blick wieder zu der großen, gläsernen Maschine wanderte, „Was wird das?“  
„Mmmmh ...“, Lars lehnte sich neben ihm auf die Brüstung und für einen Moment betrachteten die Zwillinge das lautlose Spiel der Kolben und die Bahn des silbernen Metalls, die immer länger zu werden schien, „Eine neue Legierung. Sie ist hitzebeständiger und … leichter zu verarbeiten ...“ „Das klingt interessant ...“, für einen Moment vergaß Anders alles, was geschehen war, „Wie hast du das Problem der Korrosion gelöst?“ „Ein neues Element ...“, es wirkte beinahe schon vertraut, aber Lars brach schließlich und musterte seinen jüngeren Bruder leidlich amüsiert, „Aber, das interessiert dich doch eh nicht. Nerdscheiß, so hast du es doch genannt … Also? Warum bist du wirklich hier?“  
„Kann ein Zwilling nicht einfach ...“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern, aber Lars wischte den Einwand nur mit einer einfachen Handbewegung beiseite, ohne dass sein Lächeln verschwand, „Kann er nicht. Warum solltest du freiwillig hierherkommen? Du hast mir ja klar gemacht, dass ich mich nicht in dein Leben einmischen soll. Also, verrate mir nun endlich, warum du hier bist? Hast du etwas vergessen? Willst noch etwas über Alexander herzuziehen? Wolltest du einfach mal wissen, wie es aussieht, wenn jemand arbeitet? Oder hat dein neuster Lover dich vielleicht aus seinem Bett geschmissen und, du weißt nun nicht mehr wohin und suchst einen Schlafplatz?“ „Nein ...“, Anders lehnte sich schwer auf die zierliche Glasbrüstung und strich sich eine störrische Strähne aus dem Gesicht, „Ich … Ich bin hier, weil … Weil, ich deinen Rat brauche, Lars.“  
„Meinen Rat.“, der ältere Zwilling klang nun erst spöttisch, wurde dann aber auch gleich wieder ernst, als er den nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders sah, „Warum so plötzlich?“ „Dein Mandel … Dein Alexander.“, Anders biss sich auf die Lippe und korrigierte sich eilig, um seinen Bruder nicht noch mehr zu verärgern, aber nach einem Seitenblick auf Lars wirkte dieser eher neugierig, als verärgert, „Alex?“ „Ich … habe mich … ver ...Ich habe Gefühle für jemanden.“, brachte Anders, noch immer vorsichtig nicht zu viel preiszugeben hervor und zuckte zusammen als Lars' Miene sich nun plötzlich doch verfinsterte, „In … Alexander?“  
„Was?“, Anders' blaue Augen weiteten sich und er schüttelte sofort abweisend den Kopf, während er gegen das aufkommende Lächeln ankämpfte, „Um Gottes Willen … Lars!“ Er verlor den Kampf und kicherte. Anders versuchte wirklich sich zu beruhigen, als er merkte, wie sich der Blick seines Zwillings immer weiter verfinsterte, aber es gelang ihm nicht, sodass er schließlich an der gläsernen Brüstung hinuntersank und albern kichernd auf dem Boden zu sitzen kam, „Das Mandelmakrönchen? Traust du mir echt so einen schlechten Geschmack zu?“  
„Ja.“, lautete die knappe Antwort seines Zwillings, aber als Anders fast etwas schüchtern zu seinem Bruder aufsah, verging ihm endlich das Lachen. Lars wirkte angespannt und wütend und so schüttelte Anders nun den Kopf und seufzte, „Lars, es tut mir leid … Aber ...“ „Also, wenn es nicht Alexander ist ...“, Lars würdigte ihn keines Blickes, sondern sah weiterhin auf die gläserne Maschine hinunter und nur seine Hände, die sich fest um das gläserne Geländer der Brüstung geschlossen hatten, verrieten die Anspannung des Älteren, „ … Wer ist es denn?“  
„Es … Verdammt, Lars … Ist es denn so wichtig?“, erkundigte Anders sich verdrossen, woraufhin sein Zwilling nur mit den Schultern zuckte, „Es ist wohl was ernstes. Sonst gehst du doch auch mit jeder deiner Bettgeschichten hausieren. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie oft ich mir die Story mit dem Flugbegleiter irgendwo über dem Atlantik anhören musste ...“ „Ach ...“, Anders presste die Lippen fest zusammen, hatte die Geschichte doch nur teilweise der Wahrheit entsprochen und anstelle eines Flugbegleiters war es ein alter, reicher Sack gewesen, der Yvonne im Weg gewesen und der von Anders seiner Geschäftsgeheimnisse beraubt worden war. Mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln versuchte er diese Gedanken zu vertreiben und zauberte wieder ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht, „Du bist ja nur eifersüchtig, weil dein Mandelmakrönchen beim Sex das Licht ausmacht und nur eine Stellung kennt.“  
„Du bist also nur hergekommen, um dich lustig über mich zu machen.“, stellte Lars mit einem Seufzen fest, stieß sich dann von der Brüstung ab und schnaubte, „Für so einen Blödsinn habe ich keine Zeit … Es gibt Leute, die müssen für ihr Geld arbeiten und nicht nur einfach die Beine breit machen … Werd endlich mal erwachsen, Anders. Du weißt wo es rausgeht?“ „Lars , bitte ...“, Anders hatte sich erhob und nach dem Ärmel seines Bruders gegriffen, „Bitte … nicht ...“ „Nicht was?“, Lars drehte sich wirklich langsam zu seinem Bruder um und ließ seinen Blick mit ungewohnter, fremdartiger Wachsamkeit über seinen Zwilling wandern, während Anders betreten den Kopf senkte, „Lass mich nicht alleine ...“

Lars' Büro hatte kein Fenster, was auch nicht verwunderlich war, lag es doch tief in den Kellergewölben des großen Gebäudes. Aber dennoch starrte Anders beim Eintreten auf einen aufgewühlten Ozean, dessen Wellen sich lautlos hoben und senkten. „Eine Projektion.“, Lars schien seine Verwunderung bemerkt zu haben und strich nun kurz über ein verstecktes Display an seinem Schreibtisch, woraufhin der riesige Bildschirm an der Wand gegenüber dem Schreibtisch sichtbar wurde, „Ich konnte den Keller einfach nicht mehr ertragen.“  
„Du kommst wohl nicht oft raus?“, Anders ließ sich in einen der Metallstühle sinken und nickte gleichzeitig in Richtung des nun dunklen Bildschirms und Lars, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz nahm, nickte tatsächlich, „Das neue Projekt ist aufwendiger, als wir dachten … Alex beschwert sich auch schon ...“ „Vermisst er dich?“, Anders' unschuldige Frage brachte Lars dazu seinen Zwilling misstrauisch anzusehen, „Also gut. Jetzt reicht es. Was soll das alles?“ „Ich bin nur neugierig … Wie ist es ...“, Anders biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe, überwand sich aber schließlich doch, „ … verliebt zu sein?“ „Verliebt?“, Lars musterte ihn plötzlich voller Verblüffung, lachte dann aber, „Der große Playboy Anders ist tatsächlich verliebt?“ „Nein … Ja ...“, Anders fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, „Ich … weiß es nicht ...“  
„Bist du deshalb hier?“, nach einigen Minuten des angespannten Schweigens nahm der ältere Zwilling das Gespräch wieder auf und Anders, der tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen war, zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Ich wusste nicht … zu wem ich sonst gehen sollte ...“ „Es kribbelt.“, Lars rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn, lehnte sich aber gleichzeitig in seinen, leicht knarrenden Bürostuhl zurück, „Dir ist schlecht … vor Aufregung … Du machst dir Gedanken … Du träumst von der Person … Und, sie ist immer in deinen Gedanken ...“ „Hmmmm.“, Anders schloss die Augen und schien nachzudenken, nickte aber schließlich, „Danke.“  
„Und? Bist du denn nun verliebt?“, erkundigte Lars sich mit deutlich sichtbarer Neugier, als Anders sich nun plötzlich erhob und gehen wollte, rief er ihn an der Tür noch einmal zurück, „Anders!“ Der Jüngere zuckte aber nur ratlos mit den Schultern, „Ich weiß es nicht … Ich glaube … Ich glaube, ich weiß gar nichts mehr ...“


	10. Chapter 10

Der ersehnte Tag ihres Dates kam für Clas dann doch viel zu langsam. Er hatte zwar nichts Besonderes für ihr Beisammensein geplant, sondern einfach nur ein Abendessen in seinem Penthouse, dieses Mal allerdings alleine, ohne irgendwelche Zuschauer, sah man von der allgegenwärtigen Silje, die aber an diesem Abend zum Schweigen verdonnert worden war, einmal ab.  
Clas wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was für einen Aufstand die Klatschblätter machen würden, wenn er mit einem fremden Mann, noch dazu einem Haugvad an seiner Seite in irgendeinem Restaurant gesehen werden würde … Und, er wollte sich auch nicht vorstellen, wie Daniel ihn genüsslich erwürgte, weil er derjenige wäre, der mit dem ganzen Chaos würde fertigen werden müssen.

Anders kam natürlich wieder einmal zu spät, aber Clas hatte dieses Mal auch nichts anderes erwartet. Er trug eine einfache, aber sicher teure, blaue Jeans und einen engen, dunkelgrauen Kapuzenpulli und in der Hand eine teure Flasche Rotwein, die er dann als Entschuldigung für seine Verspätung anführte. Clas schnaubte nur amüsiert, wurde dann aber gleich wieder abgelenkt, als sich nun langsam ein immer angenehmeres Gespräch zwischen ihnen entspann. Die Themen wechselten hin und her, aber Clas versuchte trotz jedem neu angeschnittenen oder auch nur gestreiften Themas auch immer noch weiterhin Informationen über sein geheimnisvolles Date zu gewinnen, scheiterte aber kläglich.

Irgendwann, als der Mond seine silbrigen Strahlen über den tiefen Fjord unter ihnen warf, lag Anders lang ausgestreckt auf einer der teuren Designercouchs in Clas' großzügiger Lounge und hielt das langstielige Weinglas zwar nachlässig zwischen zwei Fingern, aber dennoch auffordernd Clas entgegen. Der Geschäftsmann goß mit einem etwas angetrunkenen Lächeln den letzten Schluck des sicher sündhaft teuren Weins in Anders' Glas, bevor er dann die leere Flasche auf den Glastisch stellte und sich neben Anders auf die Couch setzte. Anders, durch den Wein scheinbar ebenfalls etwas lockerer geworden, nutzte die Chance und platzierte seine Füße frech auf dem Schoss des Geschäftsmanns und seufzte dann auch zufrieden, als Clas erstmals sanft über seinen Spann strich.  
„Also, da wir nun satt und angetrunken sind … Sind wir doch, oder?“, murmelte Clas, woraufhin Anders, der mit geschlossenen Augen am Wein genippt hatte, ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich gab. „Also … damit dir nicht wieder langweilig wird … Wie wäre es nun mit einem Spiel?“, fuhr Clas fort und schmunzelte, als der Jüngere ihn nun interessiert ansah, „Ein Spiel? Ziemlich interessant … Gibt es irgendwelche Regeln?“ „Was? Habt ihr reichen Zwillinge etwa niemals Wahrheit oder Pflicht gespielt?“, Clas rieb mit dem Daumen über Fußsohle, woraufhin Anders leise quietschte und tatsächlich kurz zusammenzuckte, aber dennoch leicht und etwas außer Atem nickte. „Das Spiel ist dem ganz ähnlich ...“, Clas schmunzelte und zupfte nun verspielt an Anders' großem Zeh, „Nur ohne den Pflichtteil ...“  
„Wie schade ...“, der Blonde seufzte genüsslich und beobachtete Clas etwas müde, „Das war immer mein Lieblingsteil an dem Spiel ...“ „Für Pflicht bräuchten wir dann wohl eine zweite Flasche Wein … Wir sind nicht entspannt genug … Und betrunken genug, für gute Ideen ...“, erklärte Clas, „Und, außerdem bist du ein Enigma für mich … und zwar liebe ich Geheimnisse, aber noch lieber gehe ich ich ihnen auf den Grund … ganz tief auf den Grund.“  
„Ganz tief.“, Anders grinste, blieb aber dennoch entspannt und musterte Clas der nun mahnend den Zeigefinger gehoben hatte, fast schon etwas beinahe belustigt, „Wie tief willst du denn gehen?“ „Es gibt nur eine Regel.“, fuhr der Geschäftsmann ungerührt fort, „Ich erzähle dir, was ich denke, was ich über dich weiß … und du sagst, ob ich damit richtig oder falsch liege.“ „Und, was ist mit mir?“, erkundigte Anders sich, „Darf ich ich auch?“ „Mmmmh ...“, murmelte Clas, nickte dann aber schließlich doch, „Natürlich … Also, stimmst du meinen Bedingungen zu?“  
„Ich habe nur zwei Bedingungen ...“, lächelte Anders und stupste den Älteren fordernd mit dem Fuß an, „Du massierst weiter … und, ich darf anfangen ...“ „Gut.“, Clas nickte und begann nun tatsächlich wieder damit den Fuß genüsslich zu massieren, „Fang an ...“ „Gut ...“, Anders beobachtete Clas scheinbar träge aus halb geschlossenen Augen, „Du hast dieses Spiel gerade erst erfunden.“ „Ertappt.“, Clas zuckte nachlässig mit den Schultern, „War in einer kreative Phase … Nun bin ich dran … Also … du besitzt keine bunte Kleidung.“  
„Falsch.“, gab Anders sofort ungerührt zurück, woraufhin Clas amüsiert eine Braue hob, „Das ist unerwartet … Was ist es? Einen gelben Schal? Batik-Hawaiihemden? Oder irgendwas neonfarbenes? Neonunterwäsche! Ich wette, du hast neongelbe Tangas … oder grün? Ja,du bist eher der Typ für Grün … Neongrün mit Tigerstreifen?“ „Tja ...“, Anders schmunzelte, öffnete die Augen nun aber ganz, „Tut mir leid, laut deinen eben erfundenen Regeln bin ich nun dran … Und … Ich bin sicher, du stellst dir nun vor, wie ich in Neonunterwäsche aussehe.“ „Ertappt.“, wieder grinste Clas, aber sein Lächeln gewann zunehmend an Schärfe, „Es wird Zeit das Ganze etwas … interessanter zu machen …“ Der dunkelblaue Blick des Geschäftsmanns wanderte kurz über Anders' schlanke Gestalt, während seine Hand auf dem Spann des Fußes ruhte, „Du hattest lange kein Date mehr.“  
Etwas flackerte für Sekundenbruchteile über die schmalen Züge des Blonden, zu schnell für Clas um es auszumachen oder zu verstehen, bevor Anders sich gefangen hatte. Aber Clas war dennoch zufrieden, er hatte eine Emotion in dem Geheimnis vor ihm geweckt und vielleicht war dieser Weg derjenige unter Anders' schützenden Panzer. „Ist das so auffällig?“, erkundigte Anders sich schließlich leise, woraufhin Clas mit den Schultern zuckte, „Du wirkst nicht, als könntest du dich leicht auf jemanden einlassen …“ „Du traust mir nicht.“, die nächste Aussage kam so unerwartet, das Clas ohne nachzudenken darauf antwortete, „Ja.“  
Anders grinste schief, „Wir sind einander wohl recht ähnlich. Wir vertrauen beide nur schwer … Ich bin gespannt, wer von uns die größte Geduld mit dem anderen hat … oder wo es mit uns enden wird ...“ Clas stahl Anders das beinahe leere Glas aus den kalten Fingern und nahm einen Schluck, „Wir sind wohl beide etwas … paranoid … Also gut, ich denke, dass du nicht wirklich freiwillig nach Oslo gekommen bist.“ Dieses Mal huschte die Emotion nur zu deutlich über Anders' schmales Gesicht und war für Clas als irgendetwas zwischen Angst und Misstrauen zu erkennen. Dann aber nickte Anders leicht und schloss die Augen, „Nicht ganz. Ich bin nicht ganz freiwillig zurückgekommen … Keines der Male.“  
Für einen Moment herrschte Stille und Clas, der den Jüngeren aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete und wieder sanft über den Fuß strich, sah wie sich Anders' Augen dunkel färbten, als er nachdachte. „Du verbringst einen großen Teil deiner Zeit alleine ...“, brach Anders schließlich die Stille und musterte den Geschäftsmann nun mit neuerwachter Neugier, „99 Prozent ...“ „Oh … zählen … Projekte?“, fragte Clas nach, verstummte aber, als Anders den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein.“ „Nun gut … dann sind es etwa … 70 Prozent ...“ „Und, das ist besser? Es ist ungesund ...“, fragend hob der Jüngere eine Braue, aber Clas zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Nicht wirklich … Aber, ich arbeite daran … Apropos … Du bist bestimmt ebenso ein Einzelgänger wie ich.“  
„Stimmt.“, gab Anders ungerührt zu, woraufhin Clas sich neugierig vorbeugte, „Triffst du dich nicht mal mit deinem Nerdzwilling?“ Anders schnaubte, „Das ist eine Frage, keine Aussage.“ „Du hast studierst.“, Clas musterte den Jüngeren, dessen Wangen sich nun tatsächlich rötlich färbten, der aber dennoch nickte, „Ja.“ „Und, du hast einen Abschluss ...“, forschte Clas weiter, verstummte aber überrascht, als Anders den Kopf schüttelte, „Falsch. Aber, eigentlich bin ich dran gewesen...“  
Clas nickte, machte aber gleichzeitig eine einladende Handbewegung, „Tu dir keinen Zwang an ...“ „Du hast seit langem keine Beziehung mehr gehabt.“, Anders hatte ihn einen Moment lang betrachtet, bevor er schließlich seine Schlussfolgerung gezogen hatte, „Ziemlich lange.“ „Richtig.“, der Geschäftsmann nickte und strich sich über die stoppeligen Wangen, „Ich glaube … Es wird Zeit für etwas Klartext … Ich mag dich. Ich mag das hier ...“ Er deutete auf die leeren Essenboxen, die auf dem Glastisch standen, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte, „Das zwischen uns … Und, das ist ziemlich … ungewohnt für mich … für uns beide wohl … Ich habe keine Ahnung, wohin das führen wird … ob es überhaupt funktionieren kann … oder wird ...“  
Anders musterte ihn ruhig und wieder geisterten die verschiedensten Emotionen über sein Gesicht, wohl lesbar für Clas, der versuchte das unangenehme, angstvolle Kribbeln in seinem Magen zu ignorieren. Es war einfach das Gefühl sich jemand anderem einfach ausgeliefert u haben und nun auf eine Reaktion warten zu müssen. Die Sekunden schienen sich in die Länge zu ziehen und noch immer war Anders' meerblauer Blick ruhig auf ihn gerichtete. Clas zuckte beinahe erschrocken zusammen, als der Jüngere, der nun sämtliche Entspanntheit verloren zu haben schien, sich plötzlich aufrichtete, „Clas … Es gibt da einen Teil meines Lebens … den kann ich nicht mit dir teilen … Zumindest jetzt nicht … Vielleicht niemals … Es tut mir leid … dass das immer zwischen uns stehen wird … Aber ...“ Das Blau seiner Augen umwölkte sich kurz voller Trauer, die selbe Art von belastender Trauer, die Clas bereits bei ihrem ersten Treffen in der Bar in seinem Blick zu sehen gemeint hatte, „Aber … ich mag dich sehr.“  
„Anders ...“, Clas hatte ein paar Sekunden geschwiegen und nach einer geeigneten Antwort gesucht, aber schließlich platzte er förmlich mit seiner nächsten Vermutung heraus, „Du bist ein Callboy.“ Für einen Augenblick starrte Anders ihn nur an, dann lachte er aber, „Clas ...“ „Ich meine … Ich verurteile dich nicht … Ich meine, du siehst fantastisch aus und du bist Klasse im Bett ...“ „Clas, ich bin kein Callboy.“, versicherte Anders ihm, aber das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erlosch bereits wieder, woraufhin endlich Clas' rationale Seite die Oberhand gewann und er leise zu fragen wagte, „Aber, du brauchst Hilfe?“  
„Hilfe?“, die blauen Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen und seine Miene wurde nun wieder unlesbar, „Warum fragst du sowas?“ „Du streitest dich mit deinem Bruder, um dein Leben … wie du es führst ...“, zählte Clas leise auf und lächelte, „Du hasst deinen Job … du hasst es hier … in Oslo zu sein ...“ Anders biss auf seiner Lippe herum und mied den Blick des Älteren, als er nun antwortete, „Ich möchte ehrlich zu dir sein … Das hier mit dir … Ich genieße es sehr … die Zeit mit dir … das alles hier …“ Er atmete tief durch und sah denn wieder zu Clas, „Es gibt da aber eben ein paar … Schwierigkeiten in meinem Leben … Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was … und, es tut mir leid … Aber, trotzdem … egal, was das zwischen uns ist … wird … Ich mag es sehr … und will … will es nicht mehr … missen. Ich möchte … dich nicht mehr missen.“  
Diese einfache Antwort entfachte die Angst in Clas erneut, aber gleichzeitig fühlte er einen leidenschaftlichen Funken tief in sich. „Unter einer Bedingung.“, Clas versuchte leichthin zu klingen und lächelte nun, „Wenn du Hilfe brauchst … Irgendwann einmal … bei egal was … sag es mir.“ Anders verzog den Mund zu einem niedlichen Schmollen, woraufhin Clas ihm auf die Nase tippte, „Bitte, Biest. Versprich es mir ...“ „Ich … verspreche es.“, Anders zögerte für eine Sekunde, lehnte sich dann aber zu Clas und küsste den Älteren vorsichtig.

Anders lag im Dunkeln und spürte den warmen Körper des älteren Geschäftsmann neben sich. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange es her war, dass sie gemeinsam ins Schlafzimmer gestolpert waren und einander die Sachen förmlich vom Leib gerissen hatten oder wie lange es her war, dass Clas neben ihm eingeschlafen war und er schon wach an die dunkle Decke starrte.  
Anders konnte nicht schlafen, viel zu sehr war er noch mit dem eigentlich so harmlosen Spiel zwischen ihnen beschäftigt und versuchte zu begreifen, warum er Clas die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Er hatte ein abgeschlossenes Psychologiestudium, er war meisterhaft darin Menschen nach seinem Willen zu manipulieren … Aber, bei Clas versagte er immer wieder mehr als kläglich. Viel schlimmer noch, er hatte zugelassen, dass Clas seine eigenen, viel zu wahren Schlüsse hatte ziehen können! Clas war der Wahrheit viel zu nahe und trotzdem wollte er ihm helfen. Er wollte Anders vor etwas retten, das er nicht einmal ansatzweise wusste, …  
Wahrscheinlich war das auch das Problem an der ganzen Sache. Clas war fasziniert von Anders, keinem sorgfältig erarbeiteten und gespielten Konstrukt, sondern dem echten, wahren, zerbrochenen und geschundenen Anders, den nicht einmal sein eigener Zwilling mehr haben wollte. Aber, diese seltsame Wahl des Geschäftsmannes bedeutete für Anders, dass er tatsächlich Anders sein musste. Er musste so reagieren, wie Anders es getan hätte, so denken wie der lange verschwunden … wie der tief unter seiner Professionalität begraben geglaubte Anders …  
Anders wurde abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Clas sich neben ihm bewegte. Der Ältere lag auf der Seite und hatte das Gesicht von Anders abgewandt. Er war schnell eingeschlafen und hatte bisher erstaunlich still neben ihm gelegen. Anders erlaubte sich für einen Moment die graumelierten, verwuschelten Haare, den anmutigen Nacken und die halb entblößte Schulter zu betrachten, bevor er sich seufzend zurück in die Laken sinken ließ.  
Warum war alles nur so verdammt kompliziert?  
Warum hatte es ausgerechnet Clas sein müssen?  
Warum entdeckte er jetzt, nach all den Jahren wieder seine Gefühle?  
Es war so verdammt unfair.  
Clas zuckte zusammen und gab einen leidenden, wimmernden Laut von sich.


	11. Chapter 11

Anders runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete, den in der Dunkelheit des Schlafzimmers nur schemenhaft erkennbaren Geschäftsmann argwöhnisch. Clas' Schlaf schien plötzlich nicht mehr so ruhig zu sein, es wirkte eher, als sei der Ältere in einem Alptraum gefangen.  
Diese Vermutung bestätigte sich jäh, als Clas plötzlich hochschreckte. Etwas vornübergebeugt saß der Geschäftsmann im Bett und barg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, während seine Schultern sich in viel zu schnellen, deutlich hörbaren Atemzügen bewegten. Anders wollte schon die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken, ließ sie dann aber doch wieder sinken. Er wollte Clas helfen, aber er musste erst einmal wissen wie, er das tun könnte …  
Clas' Hand presste sich auf sein Herz, aber sein Atem wurde dennoch etwas regelmäßiger, als er nun die Beine über die Bettkante schwang und aufstand. Anders blieb ruhig, aber Clas schien seine Anwesenheit vollkommen vergessen zu haben, als er sich nun bückte und sich eilig eine Hose überstreifte, bevor er leise den Raum verließ.  
Anders blieb nachdenklich im, plötzlich viel zu leer und einsam wirkenden Bett sitzen und versuchte zu begreifen, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Es war ein Alptraum gewesen und etwas in Clas' ruhiger Reaktion zeigte Anders, dass das wohl häufiger zu passieren schien … Während seines Psychologiestudiums und auch während des Medizinstudiums, das er heimlich und ohne Wissen seiner Familie ebenso abgeschlossen hatte, hatte er so etwas häufiger gesehen und auch gelernt, wie man damit umzugehen hatte.  
Es gab zwei Wege. Der erste, wie der rationale Teil seines Verstandes ihm zuflüsterte, war ganz einfach. Bleib wo du bist, Clas würde alleine damit fertig werden … Aber, die andere Seite, die emotionale Seite, die er beinahe vergessen und deren Stimme er beinahe nicht mehr erkannt hatte, flüsterte ihm etwas anderes zu. Du bist es ihm schuldig … Er hat dich schon zweimal gerettet … Und, er ist dir nicht egal …  
„Verdammt.“, murmelte Anders und arbeitete sich aus den dünnen Decken hervor. Ohne Licht anzumachen, tastete er nach etwas zum Anziehen und fand schließlich das Shirt, das Clas am Abend vorher getragen hatte und das noch so verführerisch nach dem Geschäftsmann roch. Das Shirt war etwas groß, der Kragen rutschte über seine Schulter, aber der Saum bedeckte beinahe schicklich seine Blöße, als er schließlich den Raum verließ.

Bereits nach kurzer Suche fand er Clas wieder auf der Couch, wo sie auch den Abend verbracht hatten. Dieses Mal wirkte der Geschäftsmann aber wenig entspannt, sondern er stütze seine Ellenbogen schwer auf seine Knie und barg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Der Raum war vollkommen dunkel, nur das helle, silbrige Glühen des Mondes, der sich bereits voll und schwer dem Horizont näherte und bald untergehen wollte, sorgte zumindest für etwas Licht, sodass Anders sich nun orientieren konnte.  
„Anders …“, Clas schien seine Schritte gehört zu haben, sah aber, trotz dass er den Jüngeren angesprochen hatte, nicht auf, „Entschuldige … Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“ „Das hast du nicht.“, Anders blieb, noch immer etwas unschlüssig wirkend, im Türrahmen stehen, „Ich schlafe eh nicht wirklich gut ...“ „Wenn du willst … kannst du ruhig gehen ...“, murmelte Clas, unterbrach damit die Erklärung, die Anders nicht geben konnte und durfte, aber nur zu gerne gegeben hätte, „Ich wäre dir nicht böse ...“  
„Gehen?“, überrascht runzelte Anders nun die Stirn, „Warum sollte ich denn gehen?“ „Warum?“, der ältere Geschäftsmann zuckte nur nachlässig mit den Schultern, lehnte sich aber gleichzeitig vollkommen unentspannt zurück und starrte blicklos an die dunkle Decke, nur um Anders nicht ansehen zu müssen, „ … gibt ziemlich viele Gründe … Glaub nicht, dass ich schon alle gehört habe … Aber irgendwann sicher … mal ...“  
„Clas ...“, es war viel mehr als reines Mitleid, er wollte dem Älteren wirklich helfen, bei Clas sein und so hatte er den großen, weiten Raum mit wenigen Schritten durchquert und setzte sich neben den müde wirkenden Geschäftsmann auf die Couch, „Ich habe auch oft Alpträume, weißt du … Schrecke nachts hoch … Ich weiß, wie man sich fühlt .. und deshalb … deshalb werde ich nicht gehen.“ Clas lachte bitter, aber sein Blick wanderte dennoch nun mit widerwilliger Neugier und auch etwas Sorge über Anders, „Dann hast du doch auch bestimmt ein paar Tipps?“  
„Zuerst einmal … alleine in einem dunklen Raum zu sitzen, ist sicher nicht hilfreich.“, Anders zog die langen Beine an und brachte sich in eine bequemere Position und streckte dann die Arme nach dem Älteren an, „Komm her ...“ „Steht jetzt etwa Kuscheln auf meinem Therapieplan?“, Clas schnaubte sarkastisch, aber Anders blieb weiterhin ruhig und lächelte amüsiert, „Es ist eine ganz normale, körperliche Reaktion. Basiswissen Chemie. Dein Körper ist mit Adrenalin und anderen Neurochemikalien vollgepumpt, die müssen erst abgebaut werden … Körperkontakt wird den Abbau nicht beschleunigen, aber es wird dich beruhigen und damit Oxytocin freigeben. Oxytocin senkt deinen Blutdruck …“ „Du hast Medizin studiert.“, Clas klang so vorwurfsvoll, dass Anders nun leidlich amüsiert auflachte, „Vielleicht … Vielleicht habe ich aber auch nur als Kind gerne Emergency Room geguckt … Aber, außerdem ist mir kalt … Also komm schon her ...“  
Clas musterte ihn für einen langen Moment, bevor er schließlich wirklich zu Anders kam und sich erst zögerlich gegen ihn lehnte. Anders legte sorgsam einen Arm um den Älteren und bettete sein Kinn dann müde auf Clas' Schulter, „Als Kind hatte ich beinahe jede Nacht fürchterliche Alpträume … Ich bin nachts weinend … schreiend und nassgeschwitzt aufgewacht … Ich weiß nicht was ich geträumt habe … Ich konnte mich niemals an die Träume erinnern, aber … eins weiß ich noch. Lars kam immer zu mir. Er kam in jeder Nacht zu mir ins Bett … hielt mich im Arm … Stundenlang … Selbst, wenn wir am nächsten Tag Schule hatten … Er blieb bei mir und hielt mich fest, bis ich irgendwann wieder eingeschlafen war … und am nächsten Morgen wachte ich … ich in seinen Armen auf ...“  
„Ihr habt euch früher also besser verstanden?“, erkundigte Clas sich nach kurzem Schweigen, nachdem er die Worte einen Moment lang auf sich hatte wirken lassen hatte, leise und Anders nickte nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns, „Wir waren ziemlich … unzertrennlich.“ „Was ist passiert?“, der Themenwechsel war offensichtlich und wenig subtil, aber Anders zuckte dennoch sanft mit den Schultern und das traurige, etwas sehnsuchtsvolle Lächeln war in seiner Stimme hörbar, „Wir sind wohl beide einfach erwachsen geworden ...“  
„Hat es denn geholfen?“, wieder wurde das Thema von Clas gewechselt und der Geschäftsmann fügte eilig, als er die leichte Verwirrung von Anders bemerkte, noch hinzu, „Mit den Alpträumen meine ich?“ „Nein … Lars konnte sie nicht verhindern … Sie kamen immer noch fast jede Nacht ...“, Anders' warmer Atem streifte Clas' Hals, der Ältere erschauderte wohlig und fragte etwas atemlos, „Ich höre aber ein … Aber …?“ „Aber, ich hatte dennoch viel weniger Angst ...“, Anders leckte sich über die Lippen, als er versuchte die passenden Worte zu finden, „ … weniger Angst vor der Dunkelheit … davor ins Bett zu müssen und einzuschlafen … denn Lars war ja da … Er würde jedes der Monster vertreiben … mein privater Ritter in einem … Krümelmonsterpyjama ...“  
„Das klingt schön.“, murmelte Clas, schon etwas entspannter klingend. Anders' lange Finger spielten mit den kurzen, dunklen Strähnen des Älteren und wickelten sie verspielt um seinen Finger, „Hilft die Kuscheltherapie denn?“ „Keine Ahnung ...“, der Geschäftsmann klang nun merklich verschlafener und die dunklen Augen waren halb geschlossen, „ … weitere Tests … sind wohl von Nöten ...“ Anders schmunzelte, hörte aber dennoch nicht auf, durch die kurzen Haare zu streichen und lauschte auf die immer gleichmäßig werdenden, ruhigen Atemzüge des Älteren.  
Nach einer Weile lehnte auch Anders sich gegen die weichen Polster der Couch, viel zu müde, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, dass er diese Situation, die Nähe zu Clas, das Vertrauen und vor allem den Mann in seinen Armen halten zu können, nicht genießen sollte.  
Er durfte es nicht …  
„Biest?“, Clas' müde Stimme brach die Stille und riss Anders aus seinen trüben Gedanken. „Mmmmh?“, brummte Anders inzwischen ebenfalls schon reichlich müde, festigte aber gleichzeitig unwillkürlich den Griff um die Taille des Älteren, „Biest … Danke … Danke, dass du nicht … gegangen bist ...“ Anders lächelte und hauchte einen Kuss in Clas' Nacken. Der Geschäftsmann reagierte nicht, scheinbar schlief er schon … Yvonne war nicht hier … Niemand würde jemals hier von erfahren … Was sollte also schon passieren?  
„Hab dich lieb, Clas ...“

„Clas ...“, Clas hatte mit halb geschlossenen Augen vor sich hin gedöst, seit die morgendliche Sonne beschlossen hatte, zu einer absolut verwerflichen Uhrzeit aufzugehen. Die goldenen Strahlen fielen durch das große Fenster und kitzelten Clas an der Nase, aber der Geschäftsmann wollte nicht aufwachen, war es doch viel zu … gemütlich. Er konnte Anders' angenehm warmen Körper hinter sich fühlen und sein Arm lag noch immer, beinahe schon besitzergreifend um seine Taille. Clas wollte sich wieder ankuscheln, aber es fiel ihm immer schwerer das leise Flüstern zu überhören, „Clas … Wach auf ...“  
Augenscheinlich war Anders' Geduld bald aufgebraucht und schließlich seufzte Clas, „Nur noch fünf Minuten … Mama … „Nein.“, Anders' Griff löste sich und er schob den Älteren nun behutsam, aber dennoch entschlossen von sich, „Und bitte … bitte, nenn mich niemals wieder Mama ...“ „Wie spät ist es?“ Clas drehte sich etwas, sodass er Anders ansehen könnte und stöhnte, „Außer viel zu früh ...“ „Tag.“, grinste Anders, woraufhin Clas schnaubte, „Sehr witzig, Biest ...“ „Könntest du jetzt … abrücken? Ich kann meinen Arm nicht mehr fühlen ...“, Anders massierte, als Clas sich nun wirklich, wenn auch widerwillig aufsetzte, seinen Arm und beobachtete, wie der Ältere sich nun erstmals vorsichtig streckte.  
„Silje, wie spät ist es?“, Clas stemmte sich von der Couch und wollte gerade zur selten benutzten, offenen Küche, wo die Kaffeemaschine stand, gehen. „6:42 Uhr, Clas.“, lautete die emotionslose Antwort der künstlichen Intelligenz und Clas fuhr sich knurrend durch die Haare, „Viel zu früh … Koch Kaffee … Anders, wie magst … Scheiße ...“  
Erst in diesem Moment wurde Clas klar, was er getan hatte.  
Obwohl das Grundprogramm von Silje bereits seit Jahren existierte, war die Existenz der künstlichen Intelligenz noch immer ein Geheimnis für die Öffentlichkeit. Obwohl Clas' Pläne vorsahen, dass sie in den nächsten Monaten das gesamte Gebäude und nicht mehr nur das Penthouse und das Labor kontrollieren sollte, so wussten nur wenige Personen von ihrer Existenz. Daniel und Hege kannten Silje und nun auch Anders Haugvad … dessen Eltern direkte Konkurrenz waren … den er erst seit wenigen Tagen kannte …  
Clas drehte sich, mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf dem kantigen Gesicht zu Anders um und suchte gleichzeitig noch immer nach einer wenigstens einigermaßen vernünftig klingenden Erklärung für die noch sehr computerhaft klingende Stimme. Anders saß, noch immer nur in dem etwas großen Shirt, das seine langen Beine besonders zu betonen schien, auf der Couch und hatte den Kopf neugierig schief gelegt, „Eine künstliche Intelligenz?“  
„Ähm ...“, Clas seufzte, „Du hast Informatik studiert ...“ Anders nickte schmunzelnd, gab dabei vielleicht unabsichtlich wieder ein Bisschen mehr von sich preis. „Gut … Silje, Anders. Anders … Silje. Sagt brav 'Hallo'.“ „Guten Morgen, Herr Haugvad.“, Silje Stimme, bar jeder Emotion erklang dieses Mal aus dem Tablet, das offen auf dem Glastisch stand und auf dem Display erschien das unfertige, kantige Gesicht, das Silje repräsentierte. „Guten Morgen, Silje.“, Anders, wohl ahnend, dass die Kameras die Bewegung auffangen würde und Silje sie interpretieren konnte, nickte höflich, „Freut mich dich kennenzulernen … Aber … Ich bin neugierig … Darf ich dich etwas fragen?“  
„Natürlich.“, die Antwort kam, bevor Clas noch etwas sagen könnte. „Wie hat Clas das geschafft? Das Problem der ...“ Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten schien Anders es geschafft zu haben, auch die künstliche Intelligenz, die eigentlich keine Emotionen haben konnte, um den Finger zu wickeln, saß neben Clas, der eine Tasse Kaffee in den Händen hielt, mit dem Tablet auf der Couch und betrachtete etwas kritisch den Code, „Was war dein ursprünglicher Zweck?“  
„Sie sollte ein natürliches Sprachprogramm für meinen privaten Computer … Tablet werden.“, Clas antwortete an ihrer Stelle, aber Silje gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich. „Das ist sie aber nun nicht mehr ...“, Anders' lange Finger wischten behutsam über die schier endlosen Codezeilen, bevor er schließlich wieder aufsah, „Sie könnte viel mehr ...“ „Ich weiß.“, Clas nickte und betrachtete liebevoll das Tablet, „Sie ist einfach fantastisch. Meine Große ...“  
„Danke, Clas.“, antwortete Silje, wieder ohne jede Emotion und Anders krauste die Nase und schüttelte protestierend den Kopf, „Aber, sie ist noch nicht perfekt … Warum hast du sie so … steril gemacht? Warte mal … Nur eine kleine Änderung ...“ Seine Finger strichen, zu schnell als das Clas reagieren oder überhaupt etwas Genaueres erkennen konnte, über das Display, als Anders nun etwas in den Codezeilen zu suchen schien und der junge Mann tippte eilig, änderte einige Codezeilen und sah dann fragend zur gut versteckten Kamera hinauf, „Silje?“  
„Anders.“, Clas runzelte die Stirn, klang die künstliche Intelligenz doch plötzlich seltsam fremd. Es war noch immer Silje, aber ihre Stimme hatte sich verändert, etwas schien damit mitzuschwingen und erst, als die Intelligenz sich an ihn wandte, erkannte er es.  
Stolz.  
Liebe.  
Amüsement.  
Gefühle.  
Emotionen.  
Silje hatte Gefühle.  
Clas schluckte und sah unsicher zu Anders, der sich plötzlich bewusst zu werden schien, was er getan hatte und prompt errötete. Hastig wischte er über das Display, das daraufhin wieder das Gesicht und legte das Tablet vorsichtig auf den Glastisch zurück, bevor er sich erhob, „Es tut mir leid, Clas ...“


	12. Chapter 12

„Biest ...“, Clas musterte den Blonden voller Überraschung und konnte gerade noch zugreifen, als das Tablet nun aus Anders' plötzlich kraftlosen Fingern zu rutschen drohte, „Das war ...“ „Zufall.“, Anders erhob sich und trat an die gläserne Wand, „Nichts weiter.“ „Zufall.“, behutsam legte Clas das Tablet mit der künstlichen Intelligenz auf den Glastisch, bevor er aufstand und schließlich mit wenigen Schritten neben dem Jüngeren stand, „Ein seltsamer Zufall.“ „Es gibt seltsamere.“, Anders zuckte, ohne den Blick von der lebhaften Stadt, die tief unter ihnen lag, zu nehmen mit den Schultern, „Ich hab wohl doch ein bisschen was bei Lars aufgeschnappt ...“  
Clas zögerte, ließ seinen dunklen Blick über den angespannten Jüngeren wandern und entschied sich schließlich zu einem einfachen Nicken, „Darf ich mich denn wenigstens bei dir bedanken oder muss ich nun Lars küssen?“ „Was?“, verwirrt mustere Anders das Abbild des älteren, einige Schritte hinter ihm stehenden Geschäftsmannes in der spiegelnden Glasfläche, bevor er sich dann doch zu ihm umdrehte und fragend eine Braue hob, „Du willst Lars küssen?“ „Eigentlich nicht … Aber, wenn du darauf bestehst … “, Clas breitete in einer ergebenen Geste die Arme aus, hielt seinen Gesichtsausdruck aber weiterhin ernst, „Ich weiß nur nicht, was Stöckl davon halten wird … Unsere letzte Begegnung war schon nicht sehr … vorteilhaft.“  
„Letzte Begegnung?“, in Anders' blauen Augen schimmerte Misstrauen, aber Clas zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Ich war neugierig.“ „Auf mich.“, Anders' Gesichtszügen schienen nun ausdruckslos und selbst das Blau seiner Augen schien plötzlich fahl, als der Jüngere nun die Lippen zusammenpresste, „Hat er dir etwas Interessantes berichtet?“ Etwas in Anders' Stimme ließ Clas aufhorchen und er musterte den Jüngeren für einige Augenblicke. Anders stand hoch aufgerichtet, fast schon fluchtbereit da und so schluckte Clas die herausfordernde, den Jüngeren aus der Reserve locken wollende Antwort herunter und schüttelte den Kopf, „Er ist einfach gegangen.“  
„Dann … dann muss ich dem Mandelmakrönchen ja dankbar sein ...“, die Erleichterung war Anders deutlich anzusehen. Seine Schultern sanken herab, die alte Lebhaftigkeit kehrte auf Anders' Züge zurück und es funkelte amüsiert in den blauen Augen, als Anders sich nun vorsichtig zu Clas lehnte und nach dessen Hand griff, „Ich möchte, dass du mich selber kennen lernst … Nicht, durch … ihn oder jemand anderen … Versprichst du mir das?“ „Nun … Bisher weiß ich wenig über dich ...“, murmelte Clas und strich sanft über die kalten Finger, woraufhin Anders sich schmunzelnd gegen ihn lehnte, „Ich verspreche dir … du wirst mich kennen lernen … wenn du mir die Chance gibst.“ „Du willst es mir nicht einfach machen, oder?“, seufzend betrachtete Clas den Jüngeren, dessen Lächeln zu einem zufriedenen Grinsen wurde, „Du liebst doch Herausforderungen, oder?“ Sein Lächeln verschwand aber ebenso schnell wieder, als er seinen Blick wieder auf die morgendliche Stadt richtete, „Ich muss gehen, Clas ...“ „Bist du eine menschliche Sonnenuhr?“, Clas hob skeptisch eine Braue, aber Anders schnaubte nur, „Ich habe viele Talente.“ „Biest ...“, Clas wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Anders brachte ihn rasch zum Schweigen. Der Blonde beugte sich noch einmal zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft, bevor er sich dann aber tatsächlich zum Gehen wand, „Bis bald, Eisbär ...“  
„Biest!“, rief Clas ihm hinterher, aber der Jüngere drehte sich nur kurz, mit einem fragenden Blick um, „Wann ist … bald?“ „Das liegt an dir.“, Anders lächelte, drehte sich dann aber wieder um und trat in den wartenden Fahrstuhl, „Ich hoffe, du lässt mich nicht zu lange warten, Bråthen.“  
Die Türen schlossen sich lautlos, bevor Clas noch antworten konnte.

Nachdem Anders gegangen war, zog auch Clas sich, nach einer kurzen Dusche und einer weiteren Tasse Kaffee, in sein privates Labor zurück. Im hellen Licht der versteckten Lampen, betrachtete Clas die Schemata des künstlichen Herzens und wippte ungeduldig auf seinem leise knarrenden Bürostuhl vor und zurück, während Silje die gesammelten Daten vor ihn projizierte. Bild für Bild zeigte ihm die künstliche Intelligenz, welcher Teil der winzigen Technik sich zuerst erhitzt hatte, welche Temperaturen geherrscht hatten und wie sich die Hitze ausgebreitet hatte und wiederholte den Ablauf mal schneller und mal langsamer, wie von ihrem Erschaffer gewünscht.  
Schließlich lehnte Clas sich aber zurück und strich sich durch die kurz geschnittenen Haare, „Zeige den molekularen Aufbau ...“ Sofort erschien ein großes, leicht bläulich glühendes Hologramm eines Atoms inmitten des Raumes, das Clas, während er an seinem inzwischen kalt gewordenen Kaffee nippte und daraufhin das Gesicht verzog, nachdenklich betrachtete, „Ein echtes Biest … Vielleicht sollten wir es auch so nennen ...“ Silje schwieg, aber Clas vergrößerte das glühende Hologramm mit einer einfachen Handbewegung, sodass er den Kern sehen konnte, „Falls es uns jemals gelingt es herzustellen …

Anders hatte sich entschieden zu Fuß zu gehen. Der Weg in die Stadt zurück war zwar weit, aber er brauchte die Zeit dringend um seine Gedanken zu ordnen und seinen nächsten Schritt zu planen. Oder um sich wenigstens darüber klar zu werden, was er eigentlich wollte.  
Wie hatte er nur so dämlich sein können? Natürlich hatte Clas als erstes versucht Informationen über ihn einzuholen, das konnte Anders ihm nicht einmal verdenken … Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Clas im Internet nach Informationen suchen und eben nicht finden würde, aber dass er es über Stöckl hatte versuchen müssen … Diesen Weg hatte Anders nicht vorausgesehen und er war sowohl erstaunt, als auch erleichtert über die Weigerung des so oft als Mandelmakrönchen verspotteten Österreichers, irgendetwas über ihn preiszugeben. Es hätten wohl eh keine wirklich wichtigen Informationen sein können, denn Anders hatte immer darauf geachtet die Fassade des unbekümmerten, frechen Playboys besonders auch vor dem Freund seines Zwillings aufrecht zu erhalten. Aber, was Lars ihm im Privaten erzählt haben mochte … welche Geschichten aus der Jugend und der Studienzeit der Zwillinge er von Lars gehört haben mochte … das wusste Anders nicht.  
Es war ein Risiko.  
Ein weiteres Risiko und Anders seufzte. Es war einfach nicht möglich einen genauen Plan zu erstellen! Immer, wenn er glaubte endlich alle Eventualitäten eingeplant zu haben, machten Clas oder irgendjemand anders ihm wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung und brachten neue Schwierigkeiten in seinen Plan.  
Clas war eine unbekannte Wild Card, aber Lars … Sein Zwilling sollte ihm so vertraut sein, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Bruder sich ihm vollkommen entzogen hatte. Früher hatte ein Blick gereicht und er hatte Lars wie ein offenes Buch lesen und nach seinem Willen manipulieren können. Er hatte Lars … er hatte alle das sehen lassen, was sie sehen sollten … Aber, das funktionierte nun nicht mehr.  
Die Sehnsucht nach der alten, vertrauten Beziehung zu seinem Zwilling schnürte Anders beinahe den Hals zu, aber es gab kein Zurück mehr für ihn. Wie sollte er Lars auch die Wahrheit sagen? Ihm sagen, was ihre Mutter aus ihm gemacht hatte? Was er getan hatte? Wie sollte Lars ihm … nach so vielen Jahren der Lügen und Halbwahrheiten … auch nur ein Wort glauben?  
Und selbst wenn Er seinem Zwilling Glauben schenken würde … Was würde Anders dadurch gewinnen? Würde es irgendetwas ändern? Nein … Lars würde in das Büro ihrer Mutter stürmen, völlig unbedarft und blind vor Wut durch die Türen, die Anders so sehr zu fürchten gelernt hatte, treten und Antworten fordern.  
Und dann?  
Lars würde sie zu hassen beginnen und vielleicht die elterliche Firma verlassen. Ohne Lars würde die Forschung einen Einbruch erleiden und Anders hätte das kurze Gefühl der Genugtuung und vielleicht sogar einen kleinen Triumph, wäre aber durch seine ganzen Taten noch immer an die Gerichtsbarkeit ihrer Mutter gebunden. Entweder würde sie ihn behalten und ihn selbst bestrafen oder aber, sie würde ihn den Behörden übergeben und er würde dann von ihnen bestraft werden.  
Ja, egal was er tun würde, es würde nichts ändern.  
Mit jedem Schritt, den er zwischen sich und Clas brachte, wurde Anders aber auch bewusst, wie sehr er diese Nacht mit dem älteren Geschäftsmann tatsächlich genossen hatte. Nicht nur den Sex, sondern auch das einfache Beisammensitzen und ihr Gespräch … Er hatte es nicht wegen des Auftrags getan, Nein. Es war etwas anderes gewesen, ein beinahe vergessen geglaubtes Gefühl, das er hinter einem hohen, unüberwindlichen Eiswall versteckt geglaubt hatte. Einem Eiswall, den Clas mit geradezu erschreckender Einfachheit zum Schmelzen zu bringen verstand.

Als er schließlich endlich sein Appartement erreicht hatte, warf Anders die Lederjacke achtlos auf einen Stuhl, bevor er sich gleich in das Arbeitszimmer zurückzog und die opake Glastür, die immer abgeschlossen war, sorgfältig hinter sich ins Schloss zog. Die große, weiß gestrichene Wand, an welche er die bisher gesammelten Informationen gepinnt hatte, schien ihn mit ihrem Anblick verhöhnen zu wollen und mit einem Seufzen griff er schließlich nach einem der wenigen, persönlichen Gegenstände in dem Raum. Es war ein kleines Foto, ein Schnappschuss, der die Zwillinge zu einer Zeit, als sie wirklich noch Freunde gewesen waren, zeigte. Anders betrachtete das Foto für einen kurzen Augenblick, bevor er es dann mit einem Seufzen aus dem Rahmen zog. Kurz erwog er, es auseinander zuschneiden, aber schließlich faltete es sorgfältig, sodass nur noch Lars zu sehen war, bevor er seinen Zwilling dann ebenfalls an die Wand pinnte. Eine handgeschriebene,neben das Bild von Lars gepinnte Notiz … eher eine Warnung, erwähnte dann auch noch Alexander und dass Clas versucht hatte über den Österreicher an Informationen heranzukommen.  
Erst dann trat Anders einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete die Wand. Es gab keinen wirklichen Fortschritt, zumindest keinen, den er seiner Mutter vortragen konnte, aber dennoch griff Anders nun widerwillig nach seinem Handy und wählte seufzend die Nummer seiner Mutter. Es war Zeit für den nächsten Bericht an sie und Yvonne konnte ziemlich ungemütlich werden, wenn Anders sich nicht an die geschäftlichen Vereinbarungen hielt.  
Es knackte in der Leitung, aber bevor Yvonne noch etwas sagen konnte, fing Anders an zu reden, „Es gibt Neuigkeiten.“ „Welche?“, die Stimme seiner Mutter klang geschäftsmäßig, aber im Hintergrund meinte Anders die Stimmen seiner restlichen Familie hören zu können und er lächelte versonnen, als er sich an die alte Tradition des gemeinsamen, späten Frühstücks am Wochenende erinnerte. Er wurde aber gleich wieder ernst, als ihm einfiel, dass sein Ruf und sein angebliches Playboyleben und sein schlechtes Gewissen Lars gegenüber ihm schon lange nicht mehr erlaubt hatten, daran teilzunehmen. „Clas …“, Anders zögerte kaum merklich, brachte es aber nicht über sich seiner Mutter von Silje zu berichten, „Clas hat versucht über Alexander an Informationen über mich heranzukommen.“  
Eine längere Pause folgte seinen Worten, während Yvonnes Schritte in den gefliesten, langen Gänge ihres Hauses widerhallten und die Stimmen der Familie immer leiser wurden, bis sie schließlich verstummten, „Und das ist alles?“  
Es war eine rhetorische Frage, die voller Sarkasmus gestellt worden war und die Anders erröteten ließ. „Das ist also tatsächlich alles?“, auch dieses Mal wollte Yvonne keine Antwort, sondern schnaubte nur, „Vielleicht sollten wir deinen Zeitrahmen noch einmal überdenken. Unter Druck hast du bisher immer am besten gearbeitet … Mmmmh … Acht Wochen … Nein, sieben Wochen dürften reichen … Du musst dir einfach mehr Mühe geben.“ Anders schluckte, aber seine Mutter war noch nicht fertig, „Und, dürfte ich dich daran erinnern, dass du dich von Lars fern halten sollst.“  
„Jawohl.“, auch wenn Yvonne es nicht sehen konnte, nickte Anders. „Und nun richte deine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf deinen Auftrag.“, das Gespräch war nun von Yvonnes Seite ganz klar beendet und sie legte ohne eine weitere Verabschiedung auf, „Ich erwarte Erfolge. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt, Anders?“

Anders ließ sich mit einem frustrierten Seufzen auf den weichen Fellteppich sinken und strich sich durch Haare. Yvonne war mit seiner Arbeit und seinen Erfolgen nicht zufrieden und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er sich den Konsequenzen würde stellen müssen.  
Dabei hatte er Erfolge vorzuzeigen!  
Clas begann ihm zu vertrauen.  
Clas hatte eine künstliche Intelligenz geschaffen.  
War Silje das, was Yvonne sich von diesem Auftrag erhoffte?

Anders wusste es nicht, aber sein Blick fiel auf den Zeitplan, den er sich selbst aufdiktiert hatte. Sechs Monate. Vor einigen Wochen waren es ihm wie viel Zeit vorgekommen, aber nun, nach der Entscheidung seiner Mutter, zerrann ihm die Zeit förmlich zwischen den Fingern.  
Zwei Monate …  
Acht Wochen …  
Letztlich geblieben waren ihm jetzt nur noch fünf Wochen.  
Alles ging steil bergab.  
Es zeigte sich kein Lichtstreifen am fernen Horizont.  
Anders sah eigentlich nur zwei Wege, wie dies Ganze enden könnte.  
Er würde versagen und müsste sich dann der Strafe seiner Mutter stellen.  
Oder Clas würde die Wahrheit herausfinden.  
Anders würde den zweiten Weg bevorzugen. Clas hätte es verdient die Wahrheit zu erfahren, selbst wenn er dann von Anders nichts mehr würde wissen wollen.  
Es gab noch einen dritten Weg …  
Sich aus dem festen Griff seiner Mutter zu befreien und dabei trotzdem Clas nicht zu verlieren. Aber, wie genau er das bewerkstelligen sollte … das wusste Anders nicht. Er wünschte sich, dass es anders wäre, dass er wie immer irgendeine Idee oder einen Plan hätte, aber gerade schien es ihm absolut unmöglich dieses Ziel irgendwie zu erreichen.  
Es blieb ihm also nichts anderes über, als über den schmalen Grat zwischen seinen Gefühlen für Clas, seiner Treue zu Yvonne und der wieder erwachten Sehnsucht nach der geschwisterlichen Beziehung Lars zu balancieren und zu versuchen das Ganze irgendwie zu überleben.  
Es würde schwierig werden, aber es war nicht unmöglich …  
Hoffentlich.


	13. Chapter 13

Clas' Wochenende verging in einem Wirbel aus bunten Hologrammen, auszuwertenden Daten und viel zu viel Kaffee. Es war auch eines jener Wochenenden, an denen Siljes, nun emotionsbehaftete Stimme, die Clas jedes Mal an Anders erinnerte, ihn daran erinnerte zu essen, zu trinken und auch einmal zu schlafen. Clas sah in den zwei Tagen die Sonne nicht, verschanzte er sich doch förmlich in seinem eigenen, privaten Labor, nur mit Silje als Gesellschaft.  
Solche, seltsam produktiven Tage hatte es schon lange nicht mehr gegeben und Clas hätte es noch viel mehr genossen, wenn Daniel und Hege nicht auf einen spezielle Programmierung von Silje bestanden hätten. Nachdem sie einige Wochenende voller Sorge, ob Clas sich nicht überarbeitete verbracht hatten, hatten sie Clas eine besondere Programmierung in Silje installieren lassen. Die künstliche Intelligenz überwachte nicht nur Clas' Biowerte, sondern erinnerte ihren Erschaffer daran die grundlegenden Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen. Sehr zum Missfallen von Clas, hatte Hege sogar darauf bestanden, dass er eine weitere Programmierung hinzufügte. Wenn Clas sich länger als zehn Stunden in seinem Labor aufhielt, wurde die Stromzufuhr von Silje gekappt und Clas hatte den Raum zu verlassen.  
Das war nun ehrlich gesagt schon etwas länger nicht mehr von Nöten gewesen, bis gestern … heute Morgen, um genau zu sein. So war Clas zur wahrlich normalen Zeit von halb vier Uhr morgens ins Bett gegangen, wenn auch nicht ohne Proteste, die aber von Silje überhört worden waren.

Die Nacht selbst war denn traumlos gewesen und Clas blinzelte müde ins helle Licht, als plötzlich die Jalousien geöffnet wurden und die Sonne ins Zimmer schien. „Clas, Daniel und Hege warten in der Küche.“ Der Geschäftsmann murmelte leise in sein Kissen und zog dann die Decke über seinen Kopf, „Nur noch … fünf Minuten ...“  
Das unangenehme Geräusch des Alarms erstarb nicht, sodass Clas sich schließlich grummelnd aufsetzte und sich gähnend durch die Haare strich, „Schon gut … Sag ihnen, ich bin in ein paar Minuten da ...“ Silje gab keine Antwort, als Clas nun tatsächlich die Beine aus dem Bett schwang und im Chaos der eilig abgestreiften Sachen, nach etwas halbwegs tragbaren suchte. Schließlich fand er das Shirt, das Anders in der Nacht seines letzten Alptraums … als er ihn im Arm gehalten hatte, getragen hatte und vergrub kurz seine Nase in dem hellen Stoff.  
Verdammt, es roch sogar noch nach Anders!

Daniel und Hege, ein seltsam ungleiches Paar, saßen auf den hohen Stühlen der Küchenbar und unterhielten sich angeregt, während zwischen ihnen zwei verführerisch dampfende Kaffeetassen standen. Eine weitere, noch leere Tasse, stand bereits unter der Kaffeemaschine und füllte sich, als Siljes Sensoren sein Eintreten bemerkt hatten, nun mit heißem, dampfendem Kaffee.  
Durch das mahlende Geräusch der Kaffeemaschine alarmiert, sahen nun auch Daniel und Hege auf und während sein Assistent, den er allerdings auch schon lange als Freund sah, ihm knapp zu nickte, schenkte Hege ihm ein fröhliches Lächeln, „Guten Morgen, Clas … Ich glaube du hast uns Einiges zu berichten?“ „Was ist mit Silje passiert?“, Daniels Art war da forscher und Clas seufzte, während er nach seiner Tasse griff und genüsslich einen ersten Schluck nahm, „Wir hatten einen Durchbruch.“  
„Wir?“, Daniel zog fragend eine Braue hoch, während Hege sich grinsend zu ihrem ehemaligen Verlobten beugte, „Anders und du?“ „Anders ist nicht hier.“, unwillkürlich strich Clas über das Shirt, als würde er die Wärme des anderen Körpers noch spüren können, „Und, ihr seid doch nicht wegen ihm hier, oder?“ „Ich schon.“, wieder zuckte Hege mit den Schultern, aber Clas hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit bereits wieder auf seinen Assistenten gerichtet und räusperte sich nun fordernd, „Also? Wie sieht man Plan für die nächste Woche aus? Bitte keine albernen Charityveranstaltungen ...“  
Der blonde Assistent zog sein Tablet erst noch einmal näher zu sich, bevor er es denn vorsichtig über die Marmorplatte der Küchentheke zu seinem Chef schob, „Eine ruhige Woche … Ein Aktionärstreffen am Freitag … Und … Yvonne Haugvads Sekretär … Sjoen ... hat um einen Termin gebeten ...“ „Haugvad?“, plötzlich interessiert betrachtete Clas den Plan, „Mittwoch zum Mittagessen? Hat Sjoen einen … Grund genannt?“ Sein prüfender, neugieriger Blick landete nun wieder auf Daniel, der aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte, „Es war ein … kurzes Gespräch.“  
„Hn.“, Clas schnaubte, wurde aber gleich wieder vom nächsten Termin abgelenkt, „Fördergespräche …“ Kurz nach seinem Herzanfall hatte Clas zahlreiche, aber dennoch handverlesene Wohltätigkeitsprojekte ins Leben gerufen. Und alle vier Monate ließ er weitere interessierte Nutznießer für die der verschiedenen Projekte vorsprechen. Er gewährte jedem eine halbe Stunde, mehr als genug Zeit, um einen Eindruck vom Antragsteller und von dessen Projekt zu bekommen.  
„War das nun alles?“, erkundigte Clas sich schließlich, nachdem er durch die Liste der Namen der Antragssteller gescrollt hatte und betrachtete angespannt die Gesichter seiner Freunde, „Oder … habt ihr noch etwas …?“ „Ja ...“, nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel übernahm Hege die Gesprächsführung, wohl wissend dass sie anders mit ihrem ehemaligen Verlobten sprechen konnte, als Daniel, der sein persönlicher Assistent war, „Anders.“  
„Oh.“, Clas legte die Fingerspitzen zusammen und betrachtete seine Freunde darüber hinweg, „Was ist mit ihm?“ „Daniel befürchtet, dass seine Bemühungen nicht ganz … uneigennützig sind.“, Hege suchte vorsichtig nach den richtigen Worten und Daniel fiel nun ein, „Wir wissen gar nichts über ihn ...“ „Ach? Weißt du immer alles über einen Typen, wenn du ihn datest?“, erkundigte Hege sich leidlich amüsiert, „Du warst vollkommen schockiert, als du schließlich festgestellt hast, das Domen morgens im Bad sogar noch länger brauchst als du … Wobei ich immer noch nicht verstehe, wie das überhaupt möglich sein soll ...“ „Das kann man nicht vergleichen.“, widersprach Daniel, aber seine Wangen röteten sich dennoch, „Anders könnte … ein psychopathischer Massenmörder sein!“  
Clas schmunzelte und nippte ein weiteres Mal an seinem inzwischen kalt gewordenen Kaffee, während er müde der aufkommenden Diskussion seiner beiden Freunde lauschte. „Das ist doch Blödsinn. Dann hätte er Clas längst umgebracht und wir würden hier nicht mehr sitzen, sondern darüber streiten, ob Lilien oder Rosen auf seinem Sarg liegen und welcher Spruch auf den Trauerkranz sollte … Und, nebenbei … Anders hat noch nichts getan, um so verdächtigt zu werden!“  
„Wir wissen doch nichts über ihn … Nicht mal der Stecher seines Bruders will über ihn reden.“, knurrte Daniel und errötete prompt, als Hege mütterlich warnend den Zeigefinger hob und ihre Lippen das Wort „Language!“ formten, „Selbst der Partner seines Zwillings kann nichts über ihn sagen … oder will.“ „Vielleicht kennt er ihn gar nicht?“, widersprach Hege lebhaft, „Er scheint reiselustig zu sein … “  
Clas schüttelte fasziniert den Kopf, als seine beiden Freunde nun sein Privatleben ausbreiteten und analysierten, ohne ihn überhaupt einmal nach seiner Meinung zu fragen oder ihm eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
„Ich glaube, ich weiß was das Problem ist.“, einige Minuten später lag Heges Aufmerksamkeit nun doch wieder auf ihrem ehemaligen Verlobten, „Oder Clas?“ „Ach?“, überrascht hielt Clas, der gerade den letzten Schluck aus seiner Tasse hatte nehmen wollen, inne, „Was denn?“ „Clas ist nervös, weil ...“, Hege senkte vertraulich ihre Stimme, „ … er Angst vor einer Beziehung hat. Dabei ist das vollkommen normal … Was nicht normal ist, dass es wirklich jemanden gibt, der es länger als fünf Minuten mit dir aushält … Und, ich kenne dich, Clas. Dich hat es ziemlich heftig erwischt.“  
„Trotzdem, ist es seltsam ...“, überlegte Daniel nun laut, „ … wie er so plötzlich hier aufgetaucht ist … So aus dem Nichts.“ „Er ist nicht einfach aufgetaucht.“, widersprach Hege ihm grinsend, „Clas hat ihn betrunken in einer Bar gefunden.“ „Silje?“, seufzte Clas und warf einen Blick zur Decke, „Wer hat dich bloß zu so einem elenden Klatschmaul programmiert?“ Eigentlich erwartete er keine Antwort und gab deshalb nur ein erschöpftes Seufzen von sich, als Silje sich nun aus versteckten Lautsprechern meldete, „Anders.“  
Hege lachte, aber Clas biss sich auf die Lippe, „Da ist noch etwas … Ich glaube Anders ist … in Schwierigkeiten ...“ Beide musterten den Geschäftsmann neugierig, aber dieses Mal war es Daniel, der das Wort ergriff, „Hat er irgendwie durchblicken lassen, was das für Schwierigkeiten sein könnten?“ „Hn.“, Clas schnaubte, „Er hat dazu kaum was gesagt … eigentlich gar nichts … Er wollte nur … dass ich nicht weiter nachforsche, sondern … ihn kennen lerne ...“ „Ich finde, dass klingt ...“, Hege wählte, ohne ihren ehemaligen Verlobten aus den Augen zu lassen, ihre Worte voller Sorgfalt, „Als würdest du ihn sehr mögen … Als würdest du ihm helfen wollen?“ „Natürlich will ich … Aber, ich kann ihm nicht helfen ...“, Clas seufzte und beobachtete seine beiden Freunde etwas unsicher, „Ich kann Anders nicht helfen, wenn ich nichts über ihn weiß … Und, ich kann nichts über ihn in Erfahrung bringen, wenn ich nicht … irgendwie nachforsche!“  
Die Anspannung hing schwer zwischen ihnen, während Hege und Daniel nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen schienen. „Du wirst weitersuchen, oder?“, Hege seufzte, „Ich muss dir nicht sagen, was das für Folgen für eure Beziehung haben könnte ...“ „Beziehung … Ich weiß nicht, ob das das richtige Wort ist ...“, unterbrach Clas sie, aber Hege schnaubte nur, „Du solltest ihn wie eine normale … Person kennen lernen, nicht wie der mächtige Konzernchef und der Playboysohn seiner direkten Kontrahentin … Geht aus … Redet … Und, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, du wirst einiges über ihn erfahren können ...“ „Das ist so … umständlich.“, murmelte Clas, „Wir könnten uns was bestellen ...“ „Clas, seit wann bist du so … verbohrt?“, Hege schmunzelte und gab ihrem ehemaligen Verlobten einen liebevollen Klaps, „Ich meinte wirklich ausgehen … Also, was tut dein Anders denn gerne?“  
Clas zögerte und blinzelte schließlich, als er keine Antwort fand. Das einzige, was er momentan als eine Art von Hobby würde nennen können, wäre „Trinken“ und Clas war sich sicher, das Hege das sicher nicht gutheißen würde. „Frag ihn doch einfach.“, Daniel schien den Gesichtsausdruck seines Chefs deuten zu können, erhob sich nun aber dennoch, „Ich muss los. Eine Besprechung mit dem Marketing ...“ „Ich muss auch.“, Hege küsste Clas noch auf die Wange, „Die Kinder warten ...“

Die Fahrstuhltür schloss sich leise hinter den beiden, unterschiedlichen Gestalten, während Clas weiterhin an der Bar sitzen blieb und aus dem Fenster auf die Stadt hinaus sah. Dieses ganze Konzept war in all den Jahren, wo er sich nicht mehr als Flirts und One Night Stands gegönnt hatte, fremd für ihn geworden. Jemanden Daten, ihn besser kennen lernen und dann sogar vollkommen in sein Leben zu lassen, das klang so vollkommen fremd und beängstigend …  
Aber, die Dinge waren nicht mehr so wie damals. Clas war anders, hatte sich verändern müssen und die Zeit lief ihm davon, zerrann zwischen seinen Finger … Und, das was ihm noch blieb … Ja, das wollte er gerne mit Anders an seiner Seite verbringen … Auch mehr Zeit, wenn es ihm gelingen sollte, sein Projekt zu vollenden.  
Sein Blick fiel auf die großzügige Couchlandschaft, wo Anders ihn in dieser schrecklichen Nacht gefunden hatte und mit einfachen Worten und simplen Berührungen hatte beruhigen können.  
Aber, was wenn …  
… Anders wirklich nicht so harmlos war?  
… Bedeutete das denn wirklich was?  
Wenn sein Herz sich scheinbar schon entschieden hatte.

Gelangweilt lag Anders auf der Couch und starrte an die weiß gestrichene Decke seines Wohnzimmers. Im Hintergrund spielte leise Musik und der Regen platterte gegen die regenblinden Scheiben. Anders war ungewohnt entspannt und fühlte sich, als ob eine schwere Last von seinen Schultern genommen worden sei, seit er seinen Weg gefunden zu haben glaubte.  
Alles war plötzlich egal, Anders hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren.  
Nur eine Sache bereute er zutiefst, dass er Clas anlügen musste. Nur zu gerne hätte er weiterhin wirklich Zeit mit dem Älteren verbracht, aber obwohl Yvonne weiterhin über seine Fortschritte informiert werden wollte, brachte Anders es nicht übers Herz Clas etwas vorzuspielen …  
Obwohl … war es wirklich nur Theater?  
Clas war so anders, als erwartet.  
Er hatte ein Herz.  
Hätten sie einander in einem anderen Leben getroffen, Anders hätte sich sofort in ihn verliebt … Und Clas hatte es geschafft, durch die sorgsam aufgebaute Fassade, den wahren, gebrochenen Anders, der als Windhund seiner Mutter ein Leben an einer Leine fristete, zu sehen. Und … wo selbst Lars weggesehen hatte … war Clas geblieben und hatte ihn in sein Leben gelassen.  
Lars war irgendwie durch die Mauern, die Anders um sein Selbst errichtet hatte, gebrochen. Aber Clas war von Anders an sich hereingelassen worden. Anders selbst hatte ihm diesen Blick gewährt …  
Ein leises Piepen schreckte Anders aus seinen Gedanken auf und müde streckte er seinen Arm nach dem, auf dem Beistelltisch liegenden Handy aus. Er hatte keine Eile, denn ein einzelnes Piepen kündigte nur eine Textnachricht an und es gab nur eine einzige Person, die diese Nummer hatte und ihm texten würde.  
'Bist du beschäftigt?'


	14. Chapter 14

Anders betrachtete die Nachricht auf seinem Smartphone für einen Augenblick und dachte wirklich angestrengt über eine mögliche Antwort nach, bevor er schließlich aber doch zu tippen begann, 'Würde es dich denn davon abhalten, wenn?'  
Kaum hatte er die Nachricht aber abgesendet, begann sein Handy auch schon in seiner Hand zu vibrieren. Anders konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen, als die Anruferkennung ihm nun verkündete, dass der Anrufer, wie erwartet, Clas wäre. Aber dennoch wartete er, wie üblich, noch einige Minuten ab, bevor er den Anruf dann schließlich doch annahm, „Also augenscheinlich nicht.“  
„Wenn du wirklich beschäftigt gewesen wärst, hättest du gar nicht geantwortet.“, gab Clas statt einer Begrüßung amüsiert zurück, aber seiner Stimme haftete wieder jenes seltsame Echo an, das Anders verriet, dass er wohl wieder über Lautsprecher telefonierte. Vielleicht sogar über Silje. „Du bist also wieder in deinem Labor?“, erkundigte Anders sich neugierig und genoss es ganz ungezwungen mit Clas plaudern zu können, ohne ständig jedes gesagte Wort auf die Goldwaage legen und am Ende seiner Mutter Bericht erstatten zu müssen, „Verlässt du es eigentlich jemals?“ „Manchmal … Selten eigentlich. Aber, manchmal zwingt Daniel mich dazu mich meinen gesellschaftlichen Pflichten zu stellen.“, Clas klang seltsam abgelenkt, aber Anders konnte dennoch nicht anders, als zu lächeln, als er nun trocken spottete, „Wie schrecklich … Wie überlebst du es nur dich regelmäßig mit banalen, nervigen Menschen abgeben zu müssen?“  
„Na ja, einige sind gar nicht so schlecht. Man kann sie zumindest eine Zeit lang ertragen.“, gab Clas noch immer etwas abgelenkt wirkend zu und Anders ließ sich nun wieder in die Kissen seiner Couch sinken und schloss, sich von Clas' leicht rauer Stimme einlullen lassend, die Augen, „Hmmm … Gut, das wir das geklärt haben. Dann habe ich nur noch eine Frage. Womit kann ich dir an diesem wunderbaren, verregneten Morgen zu Diensten sein? Oder hast du doch nur angerufen, um mir mitzuteilen, ob ich zu den erträglichen oder den unerträglichen Menschen gehöre?“  
„Weder noch.“, lautete Clas' Antwort, „Du bist ein Sonderfall … Ein richtiges Biest … Aber, ich rufe an, da ich in der Stille hier nicht arbeiten kann … Zu laut … da hört man seine eigenen Gedanken.“ „Wie überaus … schmeichelhaft.“, Anders schnaubte, aber Clas klang immer noch wenig beeindruckt von den Erwiderungen seines Gesprächspartners, als er nun erklärend fortfuhr, „Nimm es ruhig als Kompliment, Anders. Immerhin habe ich dich über Metallica oder Mozart gewählt.“ „Weißt du ...“, Anders grinste etwas selbstgefällig, „Wenn du mit mir reden willst, Eisbär … Kannst du das auch einfach sagen. Ich beiße nur manchmal ...“  
„Wo bliebe denn da der Spaß?“, erklang Clas' Stimme aus dem Handy, aber dieses Mal ließ er dem Jüngeren keine Zeit zu antworten, „Aber, ehrlich gesagt … habe ich tatsächlich eine Frage an dich.“ „Oh? Hast du?“, Anders öffnete träge die Augen, blieb aber noch immer entspannt, bis Clas schließlich mit immer noch ruhiger Stimme weitersprach, „Was machst du?“  
„Clas ...“, nun seufzte Anders und legte ein Arm über die Augen, bevor er noch einmal tief seufzte, „Was ich mache …? Wir haben doch schon darüber gesprochen gehabt … Ich kann und werde es dir nicht sagen.“ „Nein, du hast mich falsch verstanden!“, versicherte Clas ihm, beinahe als hätte er Angst, dass der Jüngere nun auflegen könnte, hastig, „Ich meine, was machst du, wenn du nicht, das was du mir nicht erzählen kannst und darfst tust? Also, wenn du doch mal frei haben solltest?“  
Anders öffnete den Mund und wollte bereits antworten, als ihm einfiel, dass er dem Geschäftsmann keine Antwort geben konnte, sodass er den Mund schließlich einfach wieder schloss. Seine Zähne bissen unruhig auf seiner Unterlippe herum, aber er fand, auch nach weiterem Nachdenken einfach keine passende Antwort.  
Es war aber auch nicht gerade einfach zu erklären, denn erstens hatte er, seit seine Mutter ihm diese speziellen Aufgaben übertragen hatte, auch keine wirkliche Freizeit mehr gehabt, sondern hatte immer auf Abruf für jeden neuen Auftrag bereitstehen müssen. Zweites hatte seine Mutter ihm auch keine, von seiner Arbeit ablenkenden Hobbys erlaubt und drittens, hatte er sich dann doch immer die gleichen Hobbys wie seine Ziele aneignen müssen.  
Er hatte auf diese Weise Golfen, Squash und auch Tennisspielen gelernt, er hatte in den letzten Jahren einen Tauchschein erworben und sogar für einen Auftrag das Briefmarkensammeln begonnen. Aber, all das waren doch nicht seine eigenen Entscheidungen gewesen, sondern einzig Notwendigkeiten, um dem Ziel seines jeweiligen Auftrags näher zu kommen und ihn zu erfüllen. Wenn Anders ehrlich mit sich selbst war, so hasste Golf zutiefst, ebenso Squash und auch das langweilige Tennis und das Sammeln von klebrigen Briefmarken, die dann in einem Album verstaubten, gefielen ihm nicht wirklich. Tauchen hatte sich zwar als recht interessant herausgestellt, aber Yvonne hatte ihm, beinahe direkt nach dem Auftrag verboten diese Freizeitaktivität weiter auszuüben.  
Zu gefährlich …  
Er könnte sich verletzen.  
Sein Körper wäre sein … ihr Kapital … das einzig Wichtige an ihm.  
Ja, so hatten Yvonnes Begründungen gelautet ...  
Nein, Anders konnte die Frage tatsächlich wirklich nicht beantworten und gab das schließlich auch seufzend zu, „Ich glaube … seit ich wieder hier in Norwegen bin … habe ich keine mehr ...“ „Dein Job ist so stressig … und du hast keine Zeit mehr für Hobbys?“, erkundigte sich Clas mitfühlend klingend, aber Anders schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und entschloss sich dem Älteren nun doch die Wahrheit zu sagen, „Nein, ich meine, dass ich keine Hobbys habe, Clas ...“  
„Was? Das ist dich unmöglich! Jeder Mensch hat ein Hobby! Irgendetwas, das er mag!“, stieß Clas, scheinbar nun wirklich überrascht von Anders hervor und der Jüngere setzte sich nun langsam auf, hielt das Handy aber weiterhin locker in der Hand und versuchte sich den Kummer über diesen Mangel nicht anmerken zu lassen, „Traurig, aber es ist leider wahr ...“ „Gut, dann fangen wir es eben anders an ...“, Clas brummte nachdenklich und schwieg denn für einen Moment, als ob er nach den passenden Worten suchen müsste, „Früher … Vorher? Also, bevor du nach Norwegen gekommen bist? Was hast du vorher gerne gemacht? Oder meinetwegen auch, bevor du zurück nach Oslo gekommen bist?“  
„Warum bist du denn plötzlich so neugierig?“, erkundigte Anders sich und versuchte seine plötzlich erwachte Besorgnis, einen kalten Ball der Angst in seinen Magen, zu verdrängen. War Clas nun etwa plötzlich doch noch misstrauisch über seine Motive geworden und wollte ihn nun auf eine möglichst schadlose Art und Weise los werden … Wollte er ihn etwa nicht mehr sehen?  
„Einfach nur so.“, lautete aber die beinahe schon lapidar klingende Antwort des älteren Geschäftsmannes und dieses Mal konnte Anders sich das genervte Seufzen nicht mehr verkneifen, „Mmmmh … weißt du … das überzeugt mich nicht wirklich, Clas. Du hast noch einen letzten Versuch mich davon zu überzeugen, sonst lege ich auf und lösche deine Nummer.“  
Clas schnaubte, „Ganz schön schwere Geschütze. Bis du immer so anspruchsvoll und von dir überzeugt, Biest? Aber gut … Daniel und Hege haben beschlossen, dass … dass ich nicht oft genug ausgehen würde … Und, ich habe festgestellt, dass ich keine Hobbys habe, die als … gesellschaftsfähig angesehen sind … Also, hatte ich gehofft, dass du mir helfen und etwas Licht ins Dunkle bringen könntest, was man heutzutage denn sonst so als Hobby zu tun pflegt …?“  
Anders atmete erleichtert auf und der kalte Ball der Angst und Sorge schmolz in einem plötzlich warmen Gefühl dahin. Scheinbar war das nur ein, zugegebenermaßen sehr seltsamer und mehr als nur etwas umständlicher Weg, um um ein zweites Date zu bitten. Aber eine Antwort konnte er Clas dennoch nicht sofort geben. Denn zu lange hatte er nicht mehr an so etwas so banales wie Hobbys denken können, sie waren ihm als unerreichbarer Luxus erschienen. Aber, damals … bevor Yvonne ihn auf diesen Lebensweg dirigiert hatte, hatte er nicht nur einen großen Freundeskreis, sondern auch viele Hobbys gehabt. Was hatte er damals noch immer gemacht, aber schließlich erinnerte er sich und grinste, „Warst du schon mal Schlittschuhlaufen?“  
„Das klingt einfach nur furchtbar.“, man konnte das Schaudern von Clas deutlich hören, aber Anders ließ dennoch nicht locker, „Also? Warst du denn schon mal Schlittschuhlaufen?“ „Nein.“, die Antwort kam sofort und klang deutlich schärfer, woraufhin Anders nun nur amüsiert eine Braue hob, „Nein? Dann kannst du nicht sagen, dass es 'einfach furchtbar' wäre.“ „Habe ich auch nicht.“, widersprach Clas und klang nun beinahe etwas belehrend, „Ich sagte, es würde einfach furchtbar KLINGEN. Das ist ein großer, semantischer Unterschied.“  
„Ah ja ...“, Anders lachte, „Du warst es aber, der mich nach meinen Hobbys gefragt hat und ich habe dir geantwortet … Ich mag nun mal Schlittschuh laufen … Außerdem, wir könnten doch gemeinsam Schlittschuhlaufen gehen ...“ „Schlittschuhlaufen gehen? Oh ja, damit ich dir meine wunderbare Impression vom sterbendem Bambi mit gebrochenem Bein liefern kann? Bloß nicht!“, in Clas' Antwort klang deutlich Entsetzen mit, aber Anders spottete nun, „Oh, der große, Clas Brede Bråthen hat Angst vor etwas gefrorenem Wasser?“ Clas murmelte etwas, aber so leise, dass der Lautsprecher es nicht erfassen konnte und so setzte Anders noch einmal nach, „Wir könnten das Ganze gerne auch noch etwas … spannender gestalten … Wie wäre es denn mit einer kleinen Wette? Ich wette in einer Stunde, habe ich es dir beigebracht ...“  
„Warte mal, Biest. Lass mich mal zusammenfassen ...“, Clas klang nachdenklich und Anders stellte sich vor, wie er mit seinem Finger immer wieder gegen seine Oberlippe tippte oder sich über die kratzigen Wangen rieb, „Du willst mir innerhalb einer Stunde etwas vollkommen Nutzloses beibringen und wenn du es schaffen solltest, dann hast du gewonnen? Und, ich kann nur gewinnen, wenn ich es nicht schaffe und mir bei dem Versuch dich zu beeindrucken etwas breche? Das klingt ja so unglaublich fair.“  
„Na ja, brechen musst du dir nichts … Aber, willst du wirklich diese kleine Herausforderung ablehnen?“, Anders grinste siegessicher, wusste er doch schon, sowohl aus dem erhaltenen Dossier, als auch aus eigener Erfahrung mit Clas, dass dieser einer Herausforderung jeglicher Art nur schwerlich widerstehen konnte.  
Und wirklich, der Geschäftsmann schwieg für einen langen Moment, und Anders fragte sich gerade, ob er sich in dem Geschäftsmann doch so sehr geirrt haben mochte, als dieser sich verhalten räusperte, „Gut, du bringst mir dann Schlittschuhlaufen bei … Aber, ich habe eine Bedingung. Wenn ich mir etwas zerre, stauche oder breche … oder mir den Kopf aufschlage … dann … wirst du meine persönliche Krankenschwester spielen. In einem knappen Schwesternoutfit.“  
„Ich kann dir versichern, dass mir eine Schwesterntracht fantastisch steht. Sie bring meine langen Beine perfekt zur Geltung … Du wärst also in den aller besten Händen.“, Anders grinste, aber von Clas kam nur ein noch immer etwas skeptisches Brummen. „Und, ich bin sicher ...“, fuhr Anders mit samtweicher, seidiger Stimme fort, „Dass der Rock zu kurz für Unterwäsche sein wird … Und, ich finde auch sicher noch etwas anderes, wofür ich meine Hände einsetzen kann … oder meine Lippen … vielleicht auch noch die Zunge … Ich liebe es Lollys zu lecken … Manchmal beiße ich sogar zu ...“  
Es schepperte laut auf der anderen Seite der Leitung und Anders lachte, „Oh? War das etwa zu viel für dich? Vielleicht solltest du doch lieber wieder zu Mozart zurückkehren, wenn du plötzlich solche Schwierigkeiten hast, dich zu konzentrieren … Die Zauberflöte bietet sich da wohl an ...“  
„Verdammtes Biest!“, Clas' Stimme klang etwas gepresst und rau, „Aber gut … Wann hast du denn Zeit? Dann kann ich was organisieren … Am besten aber nicht am Wochenende, da sind die Krankenhäuser und die Notaufnahmen alle so überfüllt … Und die Rettungswagen brauchen ewig ...“ „Du hast ja wirklich großes Zutrauen in deine Fähigkeiten.“, Anders schüttelte noch einmal schmunzelnd den Kopf, „Ich kläre das ab und rufe dich heute Abend an … Ich freue mich schon.“ Noch immer mit demselben, kleinen Lächeln beendete Anders das Gespräch und schloss dann zufrieden die Augen. Es war seltsam, aber beinahe hatte er schon vergessen gehabt, wie angenehm es war einfach mit jemandem zu reden … mit jemandem, einem gutaussehenden Mann zu flirten … ohne ständig den drohenden Termin oder den wachsamen Blick seiner Mutter im Nacken zu haben. Erst jetzt wurde Anders klar, wie sehr er dieses einfache Geplänkel ohne Hintergedanken vermisst hatte.


	15. Chapter 15

„Yvonne ist da.“, meldete Daniel durch die Gegensprechanlage und das kurze Zögern verriet Clas, dass sein Assistent die Frau durch die von Silje gesteuerten Kameras beobachtete, „Zusammen mit Sjøen T Minus 5 Minuten … Sieben, wenn Silje den Fahrstuhl verlangsamt ...“ „Fünf Minuten sind durchaus ausreichend.“, Clas schmunzelte, als er von Daniel ein fast schon enttäuscht klingendes Seufzen hörte, „Silje und du, ihr könnt ein anderes Mal mit den Fahrstuhlkontrollen spielen …“  
„Üben.“, entgegnete Daniel wenig schuldbewusst, „Silje muss noch üben ...“ „Dann halt üben.“, gab Clas amüsiert nach und lehnte sich in seinem bequemen Ledersessel zurück, während er sich die leicht pochenden Schläfen rieb, „Und danach könntet ihr zusammen Kaffee kochen.“

Sechs Minuten nach der Ankündigung des Besuchs, klopfte es an der opaken Glastür zu Clas' Büro und auf das abwesende Brummen des Geschäftsmannes, wurde die Tür geöffnet und Daniel ließ eine ältere Frau und einen jungen Mann, der dicht bei ihr blieb, eine schwarze Aktentasche trug und augenscheinlich ihr Assistenten zu sein schien, eintreten. Daniels Blick wanderte kurz fragend zu Clas, der ihn aber nur mit einem knappen Nicken entließ und dann seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem Besuch zuwandte. „Yvonne, es ist mir eine Freude. Und Sjøen ...“, Clas' Lächeln war durchaus professionell, als er sich nun hinter seinen Schreibtisch erhob und auf die, sich unweit des großen Panoramafensters befindliche Sitzecke deutete, „Möchtet ihr euch nicht setzen? Kaffee?“  
„Clas.“, ihr Lächeln war ebenso geschäftsmäßig freundlich, wie das des anderen Geschäftsmannes, als sie nun auf der Couch Platz nahm und die Beine in dem engen, lachsrosa Bleistiftrock übereinanderschlug, während der Assistent neben ihr stehenblieb, „Es ist immer wieder gut dich zu sehen.“  
Das Gespräch kam, bevor es nun überhaupt begonnen hatte, schon wieder ins Stocken, als nun Daniel mit einem kleinen, silbernen Tablett und dem gewünschten Kaffee ein weiteres Mal in das Büro eintrat. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, platzierte der blonde Assistent es zwischen den beiden Geschäftsleuten auf dem niedrigen Tisch und wollte gerade nach der Kanne greifen, zog sich dann aber, nach einem kurzen, fragenden Blick zu Clas mit einem knappen Nicken wieder zurück.  
„Trinkst du immer noch mit Milch? Und dein Assistent?“, Clas beugte sich vor und verhalf erst seinem Gast und dann sich zu Kaffee, bevor er fragend zu Yvonne sah. „Etwas Milch und ein Stück Zucker. Phillip möchte nichts.“, nickte sie und nahm mit einem kalkuliert dankbaren Lächeln die Tasse samt Untertasse entgegen.  
Geschickt balancierte sie das zierliche Tässchen auf ihrem Knie und nippte kurz daran, während nun auch Clas sich zurücklehnte und sie musterte, „Ich muss zugeben, ich war überrascht, dass du mit mir sprechen wolltest ...“ „Wirklich?“, ihre braunen Augen blitzten kurz und sie stellte das kleine Tässchen vorsichtig auf die weiße Untertasse, während Clas nun mit den Schultern zuckte, „Wir sind nicht exakt das, was man als Freunde bezeichnen könnte … Und, auch keine Geschäftspartner.“  
„Aber, die beiden einflussreichsten Leute in Oslo.“, Yvonne beugte sich vor und stellte das kleine Tässchen auf dem Tisch, „Wie du sicher bemerkt hast, ist bald schon Weihnachten … Und es gab dieses Erdbeben in … in ...“ Sie schnippte fordernd mit den Fingern und wand sich knapp an Sjøen, der sofort antwortete, „Iran.“ „Stimmt, im Iran. Genau richtig für etwas Weihnachtswohltätigkeit.“  
„Weihnachtswohltätigkeit.“, Clas musterte sie leidlich interessiert, „Wieder eine langweilige Spendengala, damit wir noch mehr teures Gerümpel einlagern und verstauben lassen?“ „Mir schwebt da etwas anderes vor.“, wieder schnippte sie mit den Fingern und auf ihr Kommando hin öffnete Sjøen den Aktenkoffer und reichte ihr zwei großformatige Fotos, die sie dann über den Glastisch zu Clas schob.  
„Lars und Anders.“, Clas hatte keine Probleme die Zwillinge auf den Porträtfotos zu erkennen oder sie auseinanderzuhalten und hob nun fragend eine Braue, woraufhin Yvonne rosé geschminkte Lippen sich zu einem kühlen Lächeln verzogen, „Junggesellen. Sehr gute Partien.“ „Aber … Wenn ich richtig informiert bin ...“, Clas langer Finger tippte nun vorsichtig auf das Bild von Lars, „ … ist dieser hier kein Junggeselle.“ „Semantische Kleinigkeiten.“, sie wischte seinen Einwand beiseite, „Er ist ein Haugvad. Er weiß, was sich gehört und tut das, was ich sage.“  
Die Worte hingen schwer zwischen den beiden Geschäftsleuten, aber schließlich nickte Clas, „Natürlich.“ Das Lächeln kehrte nun wieder auf Yvonnes Züge zurück und sie deutete ein weiteres Mal auf die Bilder der scheinbar so unterschiedlichen Zwillinge, „Eine Junggesellenversteigerung. Ein Abend … oder eine Nacht … mit dem Traummann.“ „So?“, Clas lehnte sich zu ihr, „Und, was habe ich damit zu tun?“ „Oh, zwei Dinge.“, sie schnurrte nun fast und schien sich ihrer Sache bereits sehr sicher zu sein, „Du scheinst an einem meiner Zwillinge interessiert zu sein …“  
„Möchtest du mir nun das Vorkaufsrecht anbieten?“, erkundigte Clas sich betont amüsiert, aber Yvonne zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Dich vielleicht eher … warnen. Anders ist nicht leicht zu handhaben. Und sicherlich auch ziemlich teuer.“ „Ich denke, dass ich mir Anders leisten könnte.“, entgegnete Clas kalt und schob die großen Bilder nun wieder zu Yvonne, „Das erklärt aber noch immer nicht, was ich mit der Sache zu tun habe. Möchtest du mich auch versteigern?“  
„Würde dein armes Herz solch eine Aufregung überhaupt durchhalten?“, ihre Stimme war sanft und so weich, warm und einschmeichelnd wie Honig, aber Clas ballte kurz die Fäuste, bevor er sich dann mit einem betont freundlichen Lächeln in die weichen Polster der Designercouch zurücklehnte, während seine blauen Augen warnend funkelten, „Lass das doch bitte meine Sorge sein.“  
Sie nahm das mit einem kurzen, scharfen Nicken zur Kenntnis und griff ein weiteres Mal nach der Tasse, bevor sie dann wiederum lächelte, „Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen. Immerhin hattest du einen schweren Herzanfall ...“ „Du solltest dich lieber mal um deinen Sohn sorgen. Anders ...“, erwiderte Clas, woraufhin Yvonne für einen kurzen Moment die Kontrolle zu entgleiten schien. In den kühlen, braunen Augen blitzte etwas auf und ihre Miene verzog sich zu einer ärgerlichen Maske, die sich aber gleich wieder glättete und einem geschäftsmäßigen, durchweg kalkuliert wirkenden Lächeln wurde, „Darüber können wir dann reden, wenn Anders tatsächlich dir gehört, Clas. Solange wollte ich dich aber als Auktionator verpflichten.“  
Die Stimmung im Büro schien nun eisig, beide Geschäftsleute musterten einander abschätzend, aber schließlich nickte Clas, „Nun gut.“ „Sehr schön. Ich werde mich um den Rest kümmern.“, Yvonne erhob sich, strich den Rock ihres lachsfarbenen Kostüms wieder glatt und nickte ihrem stumm wartenden Assistenten knapp zu, „Ich denke, wir sind jetzt fertig.“

„Puh ...“, Clas ließ sich mit einem Seufzen in die weichen Polster sinken, schloss die Augen und massierte sich nun etwas hilflos die nun pochenden Schläfen, „Verdammte Scheiße ...“ „Alles ok?“, er hatte Daniels näher kommende Schritte über dem Pochen in seinem Kopf kaum gehört und brummte nun nur abwesend, als sein Assistent sich neben ihm auf die Couch sinken ließ.  
Daniels Finger strichen über den Nacken seines Chefs und massierten ihn vorsichtig, „Brauchst du deine Tabletten? Oder soll ich Doktor Amann rufen?“ „Nein.“, Clas schüttelte langsam den Kopf, öffnete aber erst nach einigen Minuten der Massage die Augen, „Alles in Ordnung.“ „Wirkt nicht so.“, kommentierte Daniel das und auch Siljes, durch Anders nun viel menschlich klingende Stimme unterstützte den Assistenten nun, „Deine Herzrate ist stark erhöht. 47 Prozent über Normal.“ „Ich brauche keine Tabletten.“, wischte Clas den Einwand der künstlichen Intelligenz beiseite, richtete sich auf und sah sich suchend um, „Wo ist mein Handy?“

Gelangweilt blickte Anders auf das Handy, das erstaunlich still blieb. Er hatte sich beinahe an die kurzen, zusammenhanglosen Nachrichten von Clas gewöhnt gehabt, denn auch wen er nie gewusst hatte, was er darauf antworten sollte, so hatten ihn diese Nachrichten bewiesen, dass er Clas wirklich etwas zu bedeuten schien. Es waren vollkommen belanglose Nachrichten, um Mitleid bittende Beschwerden über Daniel oder über Silje, die dank Anders' Programmierung nun Humor entdeckte.  
Anders antwortete nicht immer, meistens aber nur, weil er nicht wusste, was er antworten sollte. Es war so lange her, dass jemand versucht hatte ihn in solch eine angenehme, freundschaftliche Unterhaltung einzubinden und Anders war einfach vollkommen aus der Übung. Früher, in einem anderen Leben, so erinnerte er sich zumindest, hatte er solche Unterhaltungen mit Lars geführt … Kleine Anekdoten, kurze Bitten, Erlebnisse, Wünsche und auch Fotos waren zwischen den Zwillingen hin und hergeschickt worden.  
Bis …  
Ja, bis ihre Mutter ihre Pläne für den jüngeren Zwilling offenbart und ihn aus seinem bisherigen Leben gerissen hatte. Lars' Nachrichten waren noch immer gekommen, aber Anders hatte sich weniger und weniger in der Lage gesehen ihm zu antworten. Anfangs hatte er es noch versucht, versucht zu beschönigen und zu lügen, aber als sein angebliches Playboyleben schließlich Publik wurde, kam eine letzte Nachricht von Lars.  
„Ist es wahr?“  
Anders erinnerte sich noch an die beinahe anklagend wirkenden Buchstaben auf seinem Display, aber er hatte einfach keine Antwort geben können. Ja, es war wahr, er hatte sein behütetes Studentenleben unter Gleichgesinnten aufgegeben und war nun zu Yvonnes Jagdhund geworden. Aber, das hatte er Lars nicht sagen können, nicht sagen dürfen und so hatte er geschwiegen.  
Aus Minuten waren Stunden geworden.  
Aus Stunden waren Tage geworden.  
Aus Tagen waren Wochen geworden.  
Aus Wochen waren Monate geworden.  
Und schließlich schwiegen sich die Zwillinge bereits jahrelang an.

Anhand der kurzen Nachrichten war Anders sogar fähig einen ungefähren Tagesablauf von Clas zu erarbeiten. Er wusste, wann Clas morgens aufstand, bekam er doch immer einen kurzen Morgengruß geschickt. Er kannte bald die Zeiten, wann Clas in seinem Büro sitzen musste, erhielt er in dieser Zeit doch meist nicht ganz ernstgemeinte Beschwerden über Daniel, der ihn zwang mit Menschen zu interagieren und auch über Silje, die wohl inzwischen gerne mit der hauseigenen Technik zu experimentieren schien. Anders wusste auch, wann Clas in seinem Labor saß. Denn nur von dort rief er ihn an und das leichte Blechern des Lautsprechers verriet dann zweifelsfrei seinen Aufenthaltsort.  
Anders hatte es nicht gewollt, sondern es war beinahe wie von selbst passiert und rein aus Gewohnheit hätte er diese neuen Erkenntnisse über den Tagesablauf des Älteren schließlich beinahe seiner Mutter gemeldet.  
Er hatte das Telefon schon in der Hand gehabt, sein Finger Millimeter über den Tasten schwebend, aber letztendlich hatte er das Handy doch wieder sinken lassen. Er hatte es nicht tun können, sondern wartete stattdessen beinahe sehnsuchtsvoll auf die nächste kurze, belanglose Nachricht des Älteren Geschäftsmanns.  
Manchmal kam aber auch über Stunden keine Nachricht und in dieser einsamen Zeit, fand Anders sich immer und immer wieder in seinem Arbeitszimmer wieder. Die große Planungswand, voller Fotos, handschriftlicher Notizen und ausgedruckter Seiten schien ihn förmlich zu erdrücken.  
Anders schnaubte, im Gegensatz zu früheren Aufträgen war diese Ausbeute an Informationen eher kläglich. Es gab keine einzige, für seine Mutter auch nur annähernd nützliche Information über Clas. Anders sah das in diesem Fall allerdings eher als positiv, denn sobald er sich von seiner Mutter … von seiner Familie gelöst hätte, würden Yvonne diese Wohnung durchsuchen lassen.  
Er wollte ihr keinen Hinweis auf irgendwelche Erkenntnisse hinterlassen und so zog er nun vorsichtig die Pinnnadeln heraus und stapelte die Blätter, Fotos und Schnipsel ordentlich auf dem weichen Fellteppich. Danach wischte er seinen Zeitplan mit kräftigen Strichen ab und atmete, sich beinahe erleichtert fühlend auf.  
Ein einziges Bild hing noch an der Wand.  
Clas.  
Das Bild mochte schon einige Jahre älter sein, wirkte der Geschäftsmann doch darauf noch jünger, als er in die Kamera grinste. Der kratzige Bart, der ihm irgendwie das Aussehen eines Eisbären zu geben schien, fehlte und das Blau seiner Augen wirkte noch offener, weniger … leidgeprüft. Der Clas von diesem Foto kannte keine nächtlichen Alpträume und musste nicht getröstet werden. Der Clas von diesem Foto würde aber sicher auch keine Anstalten machen, Anders retten zu wollen.  
Es war ein völlig anderer Clas.  
Dennoch erwiderte Anders das Lächeln, in dessen Clas auf das Foto gebannt worden war.

Er konnte so nicht mehr weiter machen.  
Dieses Bild war eine Erinnerung. Seine Erinnerung, dass Clas ihn durchschaut hatte und dass er deshalb weg von ihm musste. Er wollte wenigstens Clas beschützen, wenn er es schon nicht schaffte sich selbst zu schützen.  
Und, die Zeit lief.  
Die Sekunden tickten hinunter, zerrannen zwischen seinen Fingern.

Sein Handy vibrierte und beinahe erleichtert, griff Anders danach und nahm den Anruf an, „Na, hast du schon eine Eisbahn gefunden, die gepolstertes Eis und ein eigenes Krankenhaus hat?“ „Gibt es nicht.“, antwortete Clas mit ungewohnt rauer Stimme und dieses Mal gab es kein Nachhall, kein Echo. „Ach? Rufst du etwa an, um aufzugeben?“, grinste Anders siegessicher, aber Clas ging gar nicht auf seine Provokation ein, sondern in seiner Stimme schwang immer noch etwas Raues, Angespanntes mit, „Aber, deshalb rufe ich nicht an … Hast du heute Abend Zeit? Oder musst du mal wieder auf deinen Nerdbruder aufpassen?“  
Anders zögerte, aber schließlich nickte er, „Ich habe beschlossen, dass ich mir doch wieder etwas mehr Freizeit verdient habe ...“ „Ach? Wie das?“, Clas klang zwar erleichtert, wirkte aber auch etwas irritiert über den plötzlichen Meinungswechsel des Jüngeren, „Und, was sagt dein Chef dazu?“ „Weiß nicht. Muss den Antrag noch abgeben.“, Anders lächelte nervös, krümmte sich aber bei der Vorstellung seiner Mutter unter die Augen zu treten, innerlich. Glücklicherweise riss Clas' amüsiertes Lachen Anders bereits wieder aus seinen trüben Gedanken, „Interessant ...“ „Vielleicht.“, der Jüngere strich sich durch die blonden Haare und wechselte rasch das Thema, „Also? Du wolltest mich heute Abend also zu irgendwas einladen?“ „Genau. Drinks … Ein gepflegtes, männliches Saufgelage.“, nach wie vor klang Clas seltsam angestrengt, aber Anders fand sich schon zusagend, bevor er sich darüber weiterhin Gedanken machen konnte, „Klingt gut … Ich muss einiges vergessen ...“ „Ich auch.“, murmelte Clas und schnaubte, „Ich auch.“


	16. Chapter 16

Nur wenige Minuten später klingelte Anders' Handy aber ein weiteres Mal und rein aus Gewohnheit warf er erst einen Blick auf das Display, auf dem eine unbekannte Nummer prangte, bevor er auch nur daran dachte, den Anruf anzunehmen. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er die unbekannte Nummer für einen Augenblick, bevor er schließlich doch den Anruf annahm und vorsichtig fragte, „Ja?“  
„Anders Haugvad?“, der angenehme Alt einer Frauenstimme drang aus dem Lautsprecher und Anders' Misstrauen wuchs, so dass er nun vorsichtig und auch recht einsilbig antwortete, „Ja.“ „Ah ...“, die unbekannte Frau klang nun tatsächlich erleichtert, „Du kennst mich nicht, aber vielleicht hat Clas mich schon mal erwähnt … Mein Name ist Hege. Ich bin eine … Mmmmh ... Freundin von dem alten Brummbär.“ Die Neugier gewann nun endgültig die Oberhand, obwohl er die Frau nun anhand ihres Namens doch noch zuordnen konnte.  
Es war Hege, die ehemalige Verlobte von Clas. Ihr Bild war, obwohl die Verlobung seit beinahe zwanzig Jahren als gelöst galt, unter denen der engsten Freunde und Vertrauten gewesen, obwohl Clas sie Anders gegenüber bisher nur selten, dann aber in einer liebevollen und freundschaftlichen Art und Weise erwähnt hatte.  
„Hege.“, Anders lächelte, noch immer verwundert, wie einfach es schien ohne Hintergedanken und seltsamen Plan mit jemandem reden zu dürfen, „Was verschafft mir die unerwartete Ehre?“ „Daniel hat mich heute Morgen angerufen und mir berichtet, dass Clas dich eingeladen hat … heute Abend. Zu einigen Drinks. Ist das richtig?“ „Ja.“, bestätigte Anders und wartete dann auf eine Erklärung, die aber nicht kam. Stattdessen fragte Hege noch weiter, „Und, wirst du gehen?“ „Wahrscheinlich.“, versuchte Anders etwas auszuweichen, „Clas hat mir ehrlich gesagt nicht gerade viel … Raum für ein Nein gelassen.“ „Das klingt wirklich sehr nach Clas.“, Hege klang amüsiert, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst und seufzte dann, „Und deswegen rufe ich auch an … Du weißt sicher, dass Clas seit langem nicht mehr einfach … aus war. Nach seinem schweren Herzanfall … die Medien waren wie die Aasgeier hinter ihm her … Sie kamen sogar bis ins Krankenhaus … Bis auf die Intensivstation!“  
„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das nicht … einfach war.“, nickte Anders und Hege schnaubte, „Das war es … Clas hat sich nur langsam erholt … Inzwischen ist er zwar oftmals heimlich ausgegangen … und wir haben immer so getan, als hätten wir es nicht mitbekommen ... oder Clas hat hierher geladen … Aber, dieses Mal … Dieses Mal wird er nicht die Kontrolle haben und die Party beenden können, wenn es ihm passt … Er wird es zwar versuchen, wenn es ihm irgendwann zu viel werden sollte. Aber, die Menschen werden ihn trotzdem erkennen ...“  
„Ich hatte nicht vor Clas ihn … Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.“, Anders wählte seine Worte vorsichtig und mit Bedacht, „Ich werde der Presse kein weiteres … Futter liefern, falls das deine Befürchtung ist.“ „Skandale sind Clas nicht fremd.“, man hörte das amüsierte Lachen in ihrer Stimme mitschwingen, aber gleich darauf gewann der Ernst dann doch wieder die Oberhand, „Nein … Ich wollte dich bitten genau das … das Gegenteil zu tun.“ „Oh?“, Anders' Stirn furchte sich, als er versuchte den Sinn hinter ihren Worten zu begreifen, aber Hege ließ ihm keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, „Clas wird nie wieder ganz der Alte werden … Und, ich wollte dich bitten … Kannst du ein Auge auf ihn haben? Auf ihn aufpassen … Dich mit ihm … beschäftigen … Und, ihm zu sagen, wenn es Zeit ist zu gehen ...“  
„Ich verstehe.“, Anders nickte und Hege atmete erleichtert auf, „Danke, Anders … Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach ist … immerhin kennt ihr euch ja erst ein paar … eine ziemlich kurze Zeit ...“ „So kann man es sagen.“, ungewollt tauchte in Anders' Erinnerungen das Bild des traurigen, verschreckten und gerade aus einem Alptraum erwachten Clas auf und er strich sich müde durch die Haare, „Ich würde ihn aber gerne … noch besser kennen lernen.“ „Er dich auch.“, lautete die unverblümte Antwort, aber dann wechselte Hege wiederum das Thema und ließ Anders wiederum keine Gelegenheit zu antworten, „Oh und … könntest du Clas nichts von dem Gespräch erzählen? Er wäre sicher nicht begeistert, dass … dass Daniel und ich uns in seine Angelegenheiten einmischen.“ „Natürlich.“, Anders lachte nun plötzlich seltsam befreit, „Ich werde es für mich behalten.“ „Danke.“, sie lächelte wiederum, „Ich muss nun leider Schluss machen, aber ich hoffe, dass wir uns eines Tages auch einmal persönlich kennen lernen werden ...“ „Das hoffe ich auch, Hege.“, Anders legte das Handy, nachdem der Anruf schließlich beendet worden war und sank mit einem Seufzen tiefer in die weichen Polster der Couch.  
Warum tat er das eigentlich?  
Warum plante er tatsächlich mit Clas auszugehen?  
Er musste das nicht tun, es war nicht nötig um die Scharade gegenüber seiner Mutter aufrechtzuerhalten. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass Yvonne ihn von jemanden überwachen lassen würde, war sie sich doch sicher, dass ihr Sohn ihr auch dieses Mal ohne Widerwillen gehorchen würde.  
Dieser Abend barg so viele Risiken …  
Zu viele unbekannte Risiken.  
Anders, der echte Anders war in Clas' Gegenwart so schrecklich sichtbar. Nein, durchschaubar. Clas konnte den wahren Anders sehen und Anders fürchtete sich davor, wie viel vom wahren Anders zu Tage treten könnte, wenn … Ja, wenn Alkohol in seinem Blutkreislauf floss.  
Seine Zeit lief ihm davon …  
Und, der Anruf von Hege hatte Anders eine weitere Schwierigkeit vor Augen geführt. Clas Brede Bråthen war bekannt, wohin er ging erregte er Aufmerksamkeit. Aufmerksamkeit, die Anders nicht wollte und sich auch nicht leisten konnte. Ein einziges Bild könnte alles zerstören, ihn seiner Unsichtbarkeit berauben. Seine alten Aufträge, die ehemals reichen und mächtigen Männer, die er so rücksichtslos zerstört hatte, würden ihn erkennen und ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Yvonne wäre sicher nicht begeistert, ihren geheimnisvollen, gut dressierten Windhund zu verlieren … Sie würde ihn bestrafen … Heimlich, sodass weder Lars, noch Clas es bemerken würden.  
Aber, auch wenn Anders sich diese Fragen stellte, so kannte er doch die Antwort bereits. Auch, wenn er sie nicht wahrhaben wollte. Die Antwort war einfach. Anders tat es, weil er es wollte. Er wollte Zeit mit Clas verbringen. Er wollte die Nächte mit ihm verbringen, mit ihm schlafen und dann morgens neben ihm aufwachen. Und, er wollte Clas vor der Pressemeute und vor seinen Alpträumen beschützen. Es war nicht logisch und nicht verständlich, denn Anders weigerte sich einzugestehen, dass seine Gefühle für den älteren Geschäftsmann bereits viel zu tief gingen.  
War es etwa …?  
Anders leckte sich über die Lippen, bevor er dann hart schluckte. Warum machte er sich bloß solche Gedanken? Er wollte nicht weiter an der Leine seiner Mutter geführt werden und ihr aufs Wort gehorchen. Und, was sollte diese eine, zum ersten Mal seit den Jahren seiner Jugend, freie Nacht schon ausmachen?

Es dämmerte und der Himmel leuchtete farbenfroh in sanften Pastellfarben, als Clas die Tür des Wagens öffnete und seinem Chauffeur bedeutete, dass er fahren sollte. Für einen Moment betrachtete er die einfache Holztür, die ins Innere der Bar führte. Der Gedanke einzutreten bereitete Clas Unbehagen. Viel zu lange, so schien es ihm plötzlich, war er nicht in der Öffentlichkeit aufgetaucht. Es hatte einzig kleine, heimliche und verstohlene Ausflüge in verschwiegene Männerclubs gegeben.  
Aber heute, und mit Anders an seiner Seite, so befand Clas, konnte er es tun.  
Wollte er es tun.  
So ganz hatte er sich aber nicht fallen lassen können, sondern er hatte sich angekündigt und darum gebeten, dass sie eine kleine, verschwiegene Nische reserviert bekommen würden. Es mochte zwar angeberhaft klingen, aber Clas war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog und dass ein Paparazzifoto von ihm viel Geld wert sein mochte.  
Endlich überwand er sich und stieß die altmodische Schwingtür an, um dann endlich ins Innere zu schlüpfen, wo der Manager ihn sogleich begrüßte und ihn durch die noch halbleere Bar zu einer etwas abseits gelegenen Nische führte.  
Clas verspannte sich auf dem Weg durch den, durch Neonlicht erhellten Raum, aber niemand schien, bis auf kurze, uninteressierte Blicke überhaupt Notiz von ihm zu nehmen. Endlich erlaubte er sich, sich zu entspannen, aber gerade als er sich auf die Bank gleiten lassen wollte, hörte er jemanden seinen Namen rufen.  
Sein Kopf ruckte herum und seine blauen Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er sich einem hochgewachsenen, blonden Mann, der ihn ebenfalls mit merklicher Überraschung musterte, gegenübersah. Für einen Moment starrte Clas den scheinbar so vertrauten Blonden nur an, aber schließlich erkannte er die Unterschiede und seufzte, „Lars ...“ „Clas.“, der ältere Zwilling nickte und schlang einen Arm um die Taille des Österreichers, der nun an seiner Seite getreten war, „Kennst du schon Alexander?“ „Wir hatten schon ...“, die braunen Augen des Österreichers funkelten amüsiert, als er aber dennoch dem Geschäftsmann die Hand reichte, „ … das Vergnügen.“ Neugier blitzte in Lars' filz grauen Augen auf, aber bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, räusperte Alexander sich und lächelte amüsiert, „Du wartest bestimmt auf Anders?“

Erstaunlicherweise entspannte Clas sich in der Gegenwart von Lars, der seinem Zwilling gleichzeitig so ähnlich, aber auch so fremd zu sein schien und Alexander. Die drei Männer nippten an ihren, von einem beflissenen Kellner gebrachten Drinks und irgendwann, nach dem dritten oder vierten Glas, hatte Lars dann auch damit begonnen Geschichten aus Anders' und seiner Kindheit zum Besten zu geben, „Und dann hat Anders … Ah, wenn man vom Teufel spricht ...“  
Clas, dessen Finger unruhig und dennoch gespannt über den Rand des Glases gestrichen hatten, sah überrascht auf und drehte sich in die Richtung, in die Lars sah. Schnell hatte er Anders entdeckt. Der jüngere Haugvad stand unweit der Bar und schien sich, zumindest auf den ersten Blick, mit einem Mann zu unterhalten. Auf den zweiten Blick bemerkte Clas, dass Anders den Arm des Fremden festhielt und dass sein Gesichtsausdruck Verärgerung zeigte. Der Mann sagte etwas zu Anders, aber Clas war viel zu weit entfernt, um es verstehen zu können. Er sah nur, wie Anders' Gesichtsausdruck sich zu einem finsteren Lächeln veränderte, als er sich fast vertrauensvoll zu dem Fremden lehnte und ihm antwortete. Der Mann versuchte vor ihm zurückzuweichen, aber Anders löste seinen Griff nicht, sondern wirkte nun plötzlich beinahe schon amüsiert und wenig beunruhigt.  
Clas teilte diese Leichtigkeit nicht, sondern er befürchtete dass Anders in einer körperlichen Auseinandersetzung mit dem viel kräftigeren Mann den Kürzeren ziehen würde. Auch Lars schien die Auseinandersetzung beobachtet zu haben und erhob sich nun mit einem Seufzen, „Bin gleich wieder da ...“ „Passiert das … oft?“, erkundigte Clas sich und Anders' Zwilling drehte sich tatsächlich mit einem etwas schiefen Grinsen noch einmal zu Alexander und Clas um, „Es kommt vor.“  
Clas' Blick folgte nun Lars, der sich durch die langsam dichter werdende Menge schob und Anders Mienenspiel änderte sich, als er seinen Zwilling bemerkte. Er deutete in Lars' Richtung und seine Lippen bewegten sich, als er nun wiederum etwas zu dem Fremden zu sagen schien. Der Mann folgte seiner Geste und als er abgelenkt war, griff Anders nach seiner Hand. Was genau geschah, konnte Clas nicht erkennen, stand Lars doch nun im Weg, aber den Schmerzensschrei des Mannes konnte er selbst über die Musik hören. Den Arm seltsam an den Körper pressend, zog der Fremde sich zurück, woraufhin Anders sich nun an seinen Zwilling wandte und einige Worte mit Lars wechselte, bevor er ihm zu ihrem Tisch folgte.  
„Anders ...“, Clas nickte dem jüngeren Zwilling vorsichtig zu, rückte dann aber etwas, sodass Anders sich neben ihn auf die Eckbank setzen konnte. „Clas.“, Anders' blaue Augen wanderten kurz, beinahe prüfend über die Gestalt des Älteren, der sich daraufhin räusperte, „Was war das da eben?“ „Was?“, betont unschuldig zog Anders eine Braue hoch und lächelte süßlich, während Clas nur schnaubte, „Das da eben … mit dem Mann.“ „Nur ein alter Freund.“, Anders zuckte unbeteiligt mit den Schultern, woraufhin Lars schnaubte, „Wahrscheinlich eher eine abgelegte Liebschaft, oder Andi?“ „Vielleicht.“, Anders beschloss scheinbar den schneidenden Ton seines Zwillings zu überhören, sondern lehnte sich nun zu Clas und griff nach der Getränkekarte, „Viel wichtiger … Was gibt es hier zu trinken?“  
„War es ein … Ex?“, Clas reichte ihm die Karte, presste aber die Lippen fest zusammen, als Anders seufzte, „Ist es nicht egal?“ „Nein ...“, murmelte Clas, schwieg aber, als Anders sich nun zu ihm lehnte und er eine Hand sanft über seinen Oberschenkel streichen fühlte, als Anders in sein Ohr wisperte, „Dann war es keiner, wenn es dir besser gefällt … Ich will den Abend mit dir verbringen … Ich will deine Aufmerksamkeit ...“ Für einen langen Moment begegnete Clas dem ausdrucksstarken, blauen Blick des Jüngeren, bevor er dann nickte, „Die hast du immer, Biest ...“ „Ach, wirklich?“, Anders' Mundwinkel zuckten in einem Halblächeln, „Beweis es mir ...“ „Wie denn?“, wisperte Clas, wartete aber nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern legte eine Hand auf die Wange des Jüngeren und küsste ihn sanft.  
„Ein sehr guter Anfang ...“, Anders lächelte, als sie sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder lösten und warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Zwilling, der ihn amüsiert, aber auch mit etwas Sorge im filz grauen Blick zu beobachten schien.


	17. Chapter 17

„Wenn ihr fertig seid …?“, Lars hob sein Glas und sah abwartend zwischen den anderen Männern am Tisch hin und her, „Auf Familie und Freunde.“ Alexander hob sein Glas, ohne zu zögern und nickte, „Auf die Liebe.“ Clas nickte zustimmend und hob ebenfalls sein Glas, um anzustoßen, aber Anders zögerte kurz, seine Miene unlesbar. Der Ältere stieß ihn vorsichtig, aufmunternd an und Anders sah ihn kurz überrascht an, bevor er sich dann wieder fing und ebenfalls sein Glas prostend hob. Die Gläser klangen dunkel, als sie zusammenstießen und Clas schloss genüsslich die Augen, als er einen Schluck nahm und der Alkohol angenehm belebend in seiner Kehle zu brennen schien.  
Der Abend verging erstaunlich schnell, viel zu schnell für Clas' Geschmack. Längst hatte er seine Befürchtungen vergessen und genoss die Gesellschaft von Alexander und den beiden Zwillingen, die sich nun doch überraschend ähnelten. Dem ersten Glas folgten weitere und irgendwann schien es, als hätte der Alkohol endlich auch den zuvor so angespannten Anders aufgelockert.  
Die Zwillinge bestritten das Gespräch und weder Alexander, der sich mit einem wissenden Lächeln zurückgelehnt hatte und seinen Partner zufrieden musterte, noch Clas kamen wirklich zu Wort, als Lars und Anders sich gegenseitig aufzogen und die Schwächen des jeweils anderen gnadenlos grinsend bloßlegten und mit verschiedenen, mehr oder weniger peinlichen Geschichten untermalten. Es war einfach nur amüsant zuzuhören und zu beobachten, aber Clas konnte den Gedanken einfach nicht abschütteln, dass diese neugewonnene Lockerheit von Anders etwas mit seiner neugewonnenen Freizeit zu tun hatte. Ansprechen konnte und wollte er diese Vermutung aber trotzdem nicht, befürchtete er doch, dass das die Stimmung in den Keller sinken lassen würde.  
Längst war, wie Clas nach einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr beinahe enttäuscht feststellte, die Sonne schon wieder aufgegangen und auf dem Tisch ihrer Nische standen zahllose leere Gläser. Aber auch die Atmosphäre innerhalb der Bar schien sich nun zunehmend zu verändern, eine gewisse Aggressivität schien plötzlich in der Luft zu liegen und Clas befürchtete, als er seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen ließ, dass jederzeit aus irgendeinem nichtigen Grund eine Schlägerei ausbrechen würde.  
Schon die Vorstellung, dass sie sich ihren Weg durch diese aufgeheizte Menge würden bahnen müssen, machte den älteren Geschäftsmann leicht nervös und selbst wenn er die großgewachsenen Zwillinge und Alexander um sich hätte, so wirkte das im Moment nicht wirklich beruhigend auf ihn. Ein einziger Stoß … Nein, er wollte diesen Gedankengang nicht weiterverfolgen und richtete seinen Blick nun wieder auf Anders, der sich gerade mit glänzenden Augen zu Lars lehnte und seinem Zwilling etwas zuzuflüstern schien. Als der junge Mann den Blick auf sich ruhen fühlte, hob Anders den Kopf und sein blauer Blick richtete sich fragend auf den Geschäftsmann. Clas' beruhigendes Lächeln schien nicht überzeugend genug zu sein, denn nachdem Anders kurz die aufgeheizte Menge betrachtete hatte, straffte sich seine Gestalt und er gähnte, „Ich bin müde.“ „Wirst du etwa alt?“, grinste Lars, aber Clas griff dankbar nach der Hand des anderen Zwillings und drückte sie, verborgen unter dem Tisch sanft. „Vielleicht will ich einfach noch Sex mit Clas?“, Anders zuckte amüsiert mit den Schultern und seine Augen blitzten, „Weißt du, einige Leute haben noch Sex … Wenn du ganz scharf nachdenkst, dann erinnerst du dich vielleicht noch an das letzte Mal ...“ „Heute morgen.“, der ältere Zwilling beugte sich zu Alex und küsste ihn verlangend, bevor er wieder zu Anders sah, „Willst du noch genauere Einzelheiten?“ „Lieber nicht.“, Anders schüttelte sich, steckte sich übertrieben theatralisch einen Finger in den Hals und blinzelte dann verschwörerisch dem Freund seines Zwillings zu, „Sonst bekomme ich noch Hunger auf österreichische Mandelmakronen … und du weißt … Was ich will, hole ich mir ...“  
„Meiner.“, Lars streckte seinem Zwilling die Zunge heraus, lachte dann aber, „Und, ich glaube, er ist nicht dein Typ ...“ „Ich bin ein Playboy, Larsi.“, Lars erhob sich dann aber und stieß Clas sanft an, damit er es ihm gleichtat, „Ich habe nur einen Typ … Sex.“ Trotz seiner harschen Worte, die Lars wohl schon oft gehört hatte und die ihn nun nur die Augen verdrehen ließen, hielt Anders noch immer sanft die Hand des älteren Geschäftsmannes und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. „Sex mit mir.“, Clas ging auf das Gespräch ein und verfiel dann, dankbar für die Ablenkung, als Anders nun mit lauter Stimme, als er sicher stellte, dass Lars ihn trotz der lauten Musik hören würde, beschrieb was er nun vom weiteren Verlauf der Nacht erwarten würde, in angenehmes und belustigtes Schweigen. Der Geschäftsmann war überrascht, als die Musik plötzlich verstummte und er feststellte, dass sie die laute Menge und auch den Club bereits hinter sich gelassen hatten und Anders' Stimme laut durch den beginnenden Morgen drang und Lars nur amüsiert schnaubte, „ … an den Bettpfosten gefesselt … Das würde dir gefallen, Anders ...“ „Oh ja.“, die blauen Augen des Zwillings wanderten abschätzend über Clas' Gestalt, während er sich über die Lippen leckte, „Deswegen möchte ich nun auch schnell ins Bett ...“ „Kannst du es denn noch solange aushalten?“, Lars schnaubte belustigt und zog gleichzeitig fragend eine Braue hoch, während Anders mit den Schultern zuckte, „Wenn es das Warten wert ist ...“  
Lars bedachte seinen Zwilling mit einem beinahe liebevollen Blick, bevor er ihn in seine Arme zog. Für einen Moment standen die beiden sich so ähnlich sehenden Männer eng beieinander und Lars wisperte in das Ohr seines Bruders, „Clas tut dir wirklich gut ...“ Anders schnaufte nur und gab keine verständliche Antwort darauf, stattdessen löste er sich vorsichtig aus der brüderlichen Umarmung und trat wieder an Clas' Seite, wo der Ältere gleich wieder die Chance nutzte und einen Arm um die schmale Taille schlang und Anders näher zu sich zog.  
„Sollen wir euch mitnehmen?“, erkundigte Clas sich, als sein herbeigerufene Chauffeur den Wagen vor seinem Chef zum Halten brachte und eilig ausstieg, um Clas und dessen Gästen die Tür zum Fond öffnete. „Nein.“, Lars und Alexander wechselten einen kurzen, wissenden Blick, wehrten dann aber gleich ab, „Wir wollen euch ja nicht bei … Mmmmh … wichtigen Geschäften stören ...“ „Ihr könntet doch einfach mitspielen?“, grinste Anders und schmiegte sich beinahe schnurrend und ohne seinen augenrollenden Zwilling und dessen, errötenden Freund aus den Augen zu lassen, provozierend an Clas, „Je mehr, desto besser ...“

Clas beobachtete den Jüngeren, dessen provozierendes Lächeln mit dem Zuschlagen der Wagentür verschwunden war, voller Sorge, „Anders?“ „Mmmh?“, Anders sah überrascht auf und seine Wangen röteten sich leicht, als Clas schmunzelte, „Woran hast du gedacht?“ „Dass ich nicht hätte einsteigen sollen ...“, murmelte Anders, legte aber dennoch eine Hand auf Clas' Oberschenkel und lehnte sich an die starke Schulter. „Und warum nicht?“, Clas' große Hand legte sich sanft auf Anders' leicht zitternde Finger und drückten sie sanft, „Ich habe einen Eisbahn gefunden ...“ „Und, ich dachte schon ...“, Anders nahm den Themenwechsel dankbar an, „ … du willst dich drücken.“ „Und darauf verzichten dich in einem knappen Schwesternoutfit zu sehen?“, flüsterte Clas und atmete erleichtert auf, als Anders nun wirklich lachte, „Du hast keine hohe Meinung von deinen Fähigkeiten.“ „Oh, ich habe eine hohe Meinung von mir.“, gab Clas absichtlich blasiert klingend zurück, grinste dann aber und nahm seinen Worten so den mitschwingenden Egoismus, „ … Nur nicht von Eis.“ „Wenn es dich beruhigt ...“, Anders klang plötzlich schläfrig, als er sich nun etwas drehte, sodass Clas seinen Gesichtsausdruck nun nicht mehr sehen konnte, „Du bist in den besten Händen, ich habe Medizin studiert.“ Clas brummte und nahm dieses neue, nur teilweise unerwartete Puzzlestück von Anders' vielschichtiger Persönlichkeit wortlos hin, während er mit dem Daumen sanft über den Handrücken strich.

„Ich dachte, du würdest deine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich richten?“, schmollend die Unterlippe vorschiebend, näherte Anders sich dem Sessel, auf dem Clas saß und nahm ihm, noch während er die Worte gegen die erwartungsvoll gespitzten Lippen, die einen Kuss erwarteten, hauchte das Tablet aus der Hand, „Ich teile nicht gerne ...“ Achtlos warf er das Tablet auf die nahe Couch, während er nun betont langsam auf den Schoss des Geschäftsmanns rutschte.  
Hilflos versuchend das Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken, biss Clas auf seiner Lippe herum, grub seine Zähne tief in das weiche, rote Fleisch und schloss schließlich die Augen. Anders' warme Finger strichen über seine Seite, folgten den Rippen, glitten über die Beckenknochen und weiter über die Oberschenkel, wo sie schließlich für einen qualvoll kurzen Moment zur Ruhe kamen. Clas stöhnte unterdrückt auf, als die Finger des Jüngeren sanft, aber dennoch fordernd die kräftigen Beine auseinander schoben und Anders sich vorbeugte und ihn nun endlich küsste. Clas' Atem beschleunigte sich, seine Finger schlossen sich um die Lehnen des eleganten Designersessels, während seine Füße gleichzeitig beinahe hilflos nach dem Boden tasteten, um wenigstens noch etwas Halt in der Welt aus Lust, in die Anders' sanfte Berührungen ihn zu schicken schienen, zu finden. Anders hingegen lachte nur, ein perlender Laut, der in der tiefen Stille des eleganten Penthouse unheimlich nachzuhallen schien. Sein Atem streifte den Hals des Älteren, als er sich nun über ihn beugte und verspielt am Bund der Hose zupfte, bevor er endlich langsam Knopf und Reißverschluss öffnete.  
Blind starrte Clas an die taubengraue, von unsichtbaren Lichtkanälen durchzogene Decke, von der sein Seufzen widerhallte, als die kräftigen Finger der Spur des weichen Haarflaums folgend, schließlich erstmals die pralle Eichel streiften. Es war nur eine verspielte Berührung, viel zu kurz und Clas war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er sie sich nicht vielleicht doch eingebildet hatte, so überreizt war sein Körper schon durch die bloße Gegenwart von Anders.  
Aber, nun löste Anders sich und glitt zwischen Clas' willig gespreizten Beinen. Der Geschäftsmann wollte protestieren, verstummte aber abrupt, als die Finger wieder hauchzart über die Eichel strichen und ihr mit dieser einzelnen Berührung den lustvollen, ersten Tropfen entlockten. Clas schloss die Augen, als die langen Finger über die volle Länge seiner Erregung strichen, abwärts und wieder hinauf, reizten sie das feste Fleisch in einer beinahe schon schmerzhaften Heftigkeit. Dieses Mal konnte Clas sich das Aufstöhnen nicht mehr verkneifen, als nun eine Hand sich fest um die Hoden schloss, die gespannte Haut massierend zwischen den langen, kundigen Fingern hin und her gleiten ließ und ihn damit nur noch tiefer in seiner Lust, die er gegen die Decke schrie, versinken ließ.  
Anders' warmes Lachen war das Einzige, was er hörte, aber dann küssten die weichen Lippen des Jüngeren über seine Scham, die Zunge leckte kostend und probierend über die pulsierende Spitze, bevor die Lippen die Erregung Vollendens einzufangen verstanden.  
Wieder und wieder glitt die Erregung tief in die warme Mundhöhle, Clas' Hüften bewegten sich wie von selbst gegen den Knienden, versuchten ihm den gewünschten Rhythmus aufzuzwingen und trieb dabei seine Erregung nach Erlösung suchend immer weiter voran.  
Erschöpft lag Clas' Hand im verwuschelten, blonden Schopf des Jüngeren und strich sanft durch die verschwitzten Strähnen. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen und Anders' Kopf ruhte auf den Oberschenkeln des Geschäftsmannes, aber er leckte sich dennoch immer wieder zufrieden über die Lippen, die noch immer den Geschmack trugen, während er gleichzeitig die liebevollen Streicheleinheiten genoss, „Habe ich nun endlich deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit?“  
Clas ließ die weichen Strähnen durch seine Finger rinnen und hauchte einen Kuss auf den blonden Schopf, „Ich denke schon ...“ „Mmmmh...“, Anders bewegte sich verschlafen, seine Hand streifte, als er sich aufsetzen wollte, die Erregung, die unter seinen Fingern auch sofort wieder willig zuckte und eine neuerliche Welle von Lust, die Clas erneut ein gequältes Aufstöhnen entlockte, durch den Körper des Älteren jagte. „Ich glaube, da will jemand meine Aufmerksamkeit ...“, Anders' lange Finger schloss sich fester um die Erregung und gegen seinen Willen folgte Clas' kräftiger Körper dem wortlosen Diktat, als die die leicht gekrümmten Finger wieder und wieder über die sich aufrichtende Länge glitten, und erwiderten die Stöße unwillkürlich und fordernd. Seine Hüften schienen sich wie von selbst zu bewegen und stießen wieder und wieder in Anders' Hand, während dieser sich erneut vorbeugte und verlangend an Clas' voller Unterlippe zupfte.  
Blindlings tastete Clas nach dem schlanken Körper des Jüngeren und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich schwer atmend aus dem Sessel zu stemmen und Anders mit sich zu ziehen und zusammen mit ihm auf die Couch sinken zu lassen. Anders gab einen unwilligen Laut von sich, aber Clas brachte den schwer atmenden Blonden, der sich gerade genüsslich die Lippen leckte, nun mit einer raschen Bewegung unter sich. Seine Finger massierten das feste Fleisch der Pobacken durch den dünnen Stoff der Hose und Clas genoss das tiefe Aufstöhnen gegen seinen Hals, an den Anders nun voller ungewohnten und auch unerwarteten Vertrauen seinen Kopf gebettet hatte, während Clas' Finger sich nun bemühten die störende Kleidung abzustreifen.  
Endlich die ersehnte bloße Haut spürend, massierte Clas das rosige Fleisch und strich langsam, die hilflosen, unartikulierten Geräusche, die Anders nun nur noch hervorbrachte, genießend durch den Spalt zwischen den festen Backen, bevor er Anders schließlich langsam auf seine Erregung zog. Der Geschäftsmann umfasste Anders' schmale Taille, seine rauen Finger strichen über die gespreizten Oberschenkel, zwischen denen sich das pralle Glied ihm schon bettelnd entgegen reckte.  
In einem gemeinsamen Takt der Liebe gefangen bewegten sie sich miteinander, Clas' Finger liebkosten die Erregung, strichen über die feuchte Spitze, streiften über die Länge des Glieds und legten sich schließlich verlangend um die schweren Hoden. Schneller und fordernder wurde ihr gemeinsames Liebesspiel und nur die rauen Laute der Lust, die schließlich verstummten, als sie sich erschöpft aneinander lehnten, hallten im Penthouse wieder.


End file.
